Fairy Tail Academy
by xxItzChaosxx
Summary: Lucy is going to Fairy Academy. Something happened and she doesn't want anyone she cares about to know. She can't keep them from knowing that she's veen bullied, if they do will the stay by her or leave her for Lisanna? Nalu, Sticy, Gale. Changed from the Tears keep falling. Sequel: Year Two At Fairy Tail Academy.
1. Tomorrow

**Hey so guess what, a new Nalu Sticy story :D. And it's a fairy academy type of one ;D. I've had this idea stuck in my head all day so let's see how it turns out, anyways one with the story.**

"May I helped you?" I asked the blonde boy at the table, "Yeah I'll take a cheeseburger with a coke **(Free advertisng! Oh and Coca-Cola not Cocaine O_O)" **he answered and I jotted it down on my notepad. I hated this job. Oh so very much. What choice did I have? Hmm maybe I should've started with this but, Hello my names is Lucy Heartphilia and I am currently enrolled in a crappy school called Fairy Academy.

"What's your name blondie?" the man asked smirking, "It's none of your business, and your blond too." I snapped he annoyed everyone here did. I hated everyone in this stupid world. When everyone but 2 people. Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet.

"You want me to tell your manager you said that?" he threatened playfully. I hated it when people threatened me. "Fine, my names Lucy, whitie." I replied and immediately regretted it when I saw his face "Racist much?"

"No, you're wearing all white." I pointed at his clothes "Oh yeah, well I'm Sting Eucliffe the great Dragonslayer." He said proudly. I hated it when people bragged. I know what you're thinking _Man she hates everything _but I don't. I just happen to hate a lot of things around me right now. Besides I have a reason, and her name is Lisanna.

After the chefs got his cheeseburger and drink ready I brought it over to him. The weirdest thing was he wanted a lot of pickles on his cheeseburger but when I brought it to him he carefully picked them off. "What..are you doing?" I asked, I know it wasn't my place to ask since the customer is oh so ever right but I was curious "Well blondie, I happen to very much like the taste of pickles but not the texture." He answered and he didn't seem mad that I asked, most people are pissed when I ask something like that.

"You seem interested in me, why don't we talk about me some other time?" he asked _Oh great he's one of them_ "Thanks but no thanks, I'm busy." I pretended to jot something down in my notepad. we were really slow today so it was pretty boring but no way was I going with him. "I didn't say when." He pouted picking the last piece of pickle off "I'm busy all the time."

000

*That night*

I heard a thump on my roof _it must be Natsu. _I thought as I hurried towards the mirror making sure my cuts weren't too visible. I did have a black eye though and that was a lot harder to cover. What would be my excuse this time? How about I ran into a wall? No I used that last week. I can't keep running into walls. I guess I'll use the _someone opened the door in my face_ excuse again. No way was he going to learn the truth.

"Hey Natsu." I smiled as I climbed out of my window hoping I wasn't too loud to wake my father. I flinched as I thought of what could happen. He wasn't the best man. "What happened to your eye?" he automatically asked, "What no Hello, Hi, Hey, How's it going Lucy?" I growled hopping to change the subject as I putting my hands on my hips "Lucy?"

"Someone opened the door and I slammed into it at the restaurant today." I mumbled pretending to blush so it looked like I was embarrassed "Again?" he asked and I nodded "Luce you gotta be more careful." I sighed and nodded again. I hated lying to him and looking so pathetic. If he knew what really happened, well it was even more pathetic.

I'm a pathetic person with only 2 friends. Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet like I said before. Natsu didn't go to my school unlike Erza. Erza on the other hand scared everybody so people stayed away from me than but when she wasn't around. I shuddered remembering every day of my life. Most people would think why don't I just stay near Erza? It's not easy though she is student president and participates most student activities.

Remember before how I said Fairy Academy was a crappy school? Well to be honest it's not. Just the people in it are crappy. When I first got enrolled there I was so excited because of all the good things they say about them and how nice they are. Apparently I got on someone's bad side and paid the price for it..big time. And now the whole school hates me. It's not fair is it? The whole world isn't fair though.

Erza never figured out what happened she doesn't even know most people in school bully me. I was going to tell her once but the person who started this whole mess happened to be walking by at the time and glared at me mouthing 'Tell her and your dead'. Besides if I told Erza she would just worry and stop her activities and fight for me. I already know retaliation doesn't work so it doesn't matter anyways.

"Luce?" Natsu said moving his hand around in my face. Crap I zoned out again. "Didn't you tell me you were getting a new key today?" he asked and immediately my face light up. I totally forgot I got it. "Yeah look I finally rose up enough money!" I smiled pulling out a silver key, it was to Nikoras. "I'll make a contract with him tomorrow it's getting kind of late." I smiled and put the key back. Natsu smiled too "Okay, I'm going to be very busy tomorrow see yeah." He waved me off and jumped over to his house which was right next to mine.

_Very busy? He didn't tell me anything was going on tomorrow _I thought trying to remember anything as I drifted off to sleep.

**Not bad eh? Of course not it's perfect *gets teary eyed* actually it's not perfect but it'll get better I promise. And oh yeah she didn't get the black eye from the kids at school, just saying~**


	2. Detention

**Nothing to say but thanks Saphira I noticed you've been reading my stories and reviewing a lot so thank you :D**

"Look who it is, the sl^t" **(If you haven't read my stories before I'm just going to say now that I don't like to swear so most of the swear words would have a ^ but not all the time)** a voice said as I came into the school. I'm used to it though so I keep on walking. I feel a jab to my stomach. I keep on walking. "Lucy!" a voice yells, a friendly voice. I turn around to see a certain read head running towards me "I missed the bus had to run all the way here." She said panting she lives on the outskirts of Magnolia while Fairy Academy is in the middle. It's a surprise she's still conscious.

"I've got to get to home room see yeah later Erza." I say as I quickly rush over to my class since there was only 2 minutes to the bell. Most are my classes are with Erza but not home room and my first period. I quickly take me seat in front of the class closest to the teacher. People don't bully me because I'm smart. Heck they don't believe I'm smart at all. Even if I get good grades. My thoughts are cut off when the bell rings.

"Good morning everybody."  
>"Good morning Mr. Clive." The rest of the class says as the teacher walks in. The teacher himself is pretty cool in my opinion and apparently he's one of the strongest wizards in this school. "We have a new student today, everyone say hello" he smiled as a certain pink haired dragon slayer walked in "LUCY!"<p>

000

Natsu POV

I walked into class and noticed Lucy right there I smiled and yelled out her name in case she didn't see me. **(he's an idiot -.-) **She waved shyly than turned her head to look out the window, "Well I see you two are already acquainted Natsu why don't you take the seat behind her." Mr. Clive said and I nodded. Lucy seemed different..

Gosh this was boring. After Home room Lucy and I had science together. I was pretty happy and tried walking down with her but she seemed to speed up and went there by herself. I took the seat behind her again I guess she liked the front or something?

I started to play with her hair like I normally did when I was bored. It always ticked her off. She didn't do anything. _Strange.._ Lucy didn't seem as fun as she usually did when I was with her. I also noticed her black eye was gone, but she had a few new cuts on her wrists. It was so obvious she lied about where she got them but when she's ready to tell me she will.

"What are you doing?" a girl beside me asked as I kept playing with her hair "What's it to you?" I replied, I didn't like the attitude of this girl and she didn't ask any more questions.

000

*Lunch still Natsu's POV*

It felt like Lucy was avoiding me all day. "NATSU!" I heard a voice yell behind me it was a voice I haven't heard for a long while. "Lisanna!" I yelled back as she tackled me for a hug. She and I used to be such good friends but I had to move and I haven't seen her since. "Lisanna what are you doing with him? He was obviously one of Lucy's clients." A girl said with brown hair following Lisanna "Relax Cana I know him." She smiled and hugged me again. _One of her clients?_

"He was playing with her hair in class." The brown haired girl named Cana said again. Oh yeah she was the girl that asked me about playing with her hair. Suddenly Lisanna pulled away from me "Your one of her clients?" she asked and I raised an eyebrow "Clients?" Lisanna opened her mouth to answer but she was cut off by a scream.

I turned my head looking for the source of the scream. It was Lucy and it looked like someone had a match too close to her hair for my liking. I rushed towards her the man who had a match had black hair and wore no shirt. I was far away but there were people who weren't and no one came to help her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snap as I stood in between Lucy and the man my fists on fire "Natsu..go.." she mumbled and I turned around to see her crying. I've never seen her cry. "Natsu, leave the hooker alone and let's go!" Lisanna yelled from across the cafeteria, not even the workers seemed to want to help. _Wait hooker? _"Oh, are you one of her clients too?" a man asked coming towards Lucy and pulling her close to him. Lucy tried getting away but the man held her tight.

"Who the heck do you think you are."I growled angry as the man moved his hands around freely "The names Bachuss and this hooker and I have a history." He smiled not letting Lucy go "He's lying.." she whispered loud enough for me to hear, that was enough for me to punch the man out.

And that is why I am here at the principal's office on my first day of school.

**There you know somewhat of why Lucy is bullied, you're going to know the full story at the next chapter which may or may not be tomorrow. Also there will be Sting in the next chapter too. Sorry it's short ****L**** See yeah later**


	3. Perfect to Zero

**God of fanfictons? Yes yes yes I can see it *evil aura*. Bwa ha ha ha. Oh wait, just fanfics so I can't rule the world can I? Dang :P. Anways I noticed that I seem to be very lively in the author notes but write sad stories, 2 personalties whatttt. On with the story!**

Lucy POV

Natsu's an idiot. He never should've come to Fairy Academy I didn't want him to know who I really am. He just made my life worst. I'm lucky he got detention though otherwise he would've wanted to walk me home. My father hates him very much, even though he hasn't met him. My father doesn't like anyone that likes me. Especially Natsu. He probably would get along with the people at school.

"Where you think you're going?" a familiar voice asked behind me, Bacchus. "Home." I murmured hoping he would just ignore me "I've got money." He stated bluntly I didn't dare turn around instead I sped up. "Grab her," he told someone from behind me and suddenly I felt hands grabbing my arms. "Let me go!" I yelled as I was slammed against the wall. I take that back I wish Natsu didn't get detention.

"Who was pinkie back there?" Bacchus asked getting too close than I liked but I learned my lesson about fighting back. "A neighbor," I state bluntly "Is he too one of your clients?" I flinch at what he said "Why did you tell everyone that?" I asked huddled against the wall "A little birdy told me too, now as I've said before I've got money what will I get for 200 jewels (20$ I think I don't really know)?" he asked and I shook my head. I just wanted to get out of here. "Hm, you really think your worth that much? 500 jewels?" Bacchus offered "Go away.." I whispered loud enough so he can hear. Just let me leave please.

"Or what? He threatened walking to close to me "we both know you don't fight back anymore." He taunted grabbing my shirt pushing me further into the wall when suddenly Bacchus fell down. "I do thought." I looked up noticing a certain blonde I met the other day.

000

Stings POV

"Let me go!" I heard a familiar girl's voice yell, I didn't know who exactly but it was familiar. I turned the corner using my extra senses hoping to find her. "Hm, you really think your worth that much? 500 jewels?" another voice said, a males voice. I really hoped what I thought wasn't happening but wishes don't always come true.

I turned the corner finally finding the source of the noise. I stared at the blonde girl I met yesterday, the waiter, against the wall. "Or what? We both know you don't fight back anymore." I stared as the girl started to cry. Anger filled my head. What happened to her 'I don't care' attitude? Curiosity didn't stop me as I punched the man out.

"What the heck?" one of the men who were with that guy asked as he stared at me "How could..he that..was Bacchus!" I smirked "You two better run along before I snap your necks." I threatened grunting my teeth as they turned around and ran.

"Hey blondie, you alright?" I asked turning towards her as she sat on the ground her hands on her head "Don't fight back don't fight back." She kept repeating to herself, what the heck? "You lose the ones you love." Maybe I should take her to a doctor or something? Wait this seems more emotional than physical I should probably call one of her friends or something?

I looked through her phone contacts looking from someone she seemed to be friends with. She only had 3 contacts, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, and Dad. Dad wasn't on her emergency contact list only Natsu was so I decided to call him first. No answer. I looked through her phone again when I found her address..it wasn't too far from here so I picked her up and started walking.

000

"Lucy!" a voice yelled from behind me a man with spiky pink hair. "What the heck are you doing with her!" he yelled eyeing me "Who are you?" I snapped, I didn't know if he was a threat to her or not so I needed to know who he was. "I'm Natsu, now who are you?" he snapped right back at me "Natsu eh? Then I believe this belongs to you." I said as I dropped her in his hands.

"Who are you!" he spat at me "Names Sting this here little lady was in trouble so I decided to bring her home." I answered "What happened?" Natsu asked in a more worried tone than angry, "Is this your house?" I asked pointing to where he came out and he nodded "Let's talk in there."

000

Natsu didn't seem exactly thrilled to let me in his house, but he seemed more worried about Lucy. I only wanted to go in his house because I didn't like being out in public with a passed out girl in my arms. "So what happened?" he asked but it sounded like more of a demand.

After I explained what happened his fist went on fire and he punched the wall leaving a hole. This was THE Natsu Dragneel. I didn't realize it until now but this was THE Salamander. That guy was going to die tomorrow. "He's a dead mean." Natsu mumbled under his breath when I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw Lucy awake and normal.

"What..what happened?" she asked looking around surprised when Natsu leaped from where he was onto the couch and hugged her "Lucy you're going to tell me everything and now!"

000

Lucy's POV

_Flashback_

_"Hi Lisanna." I smiled at her, she always reminded me of my mother, she was so sweet. Suddenly the girl started to cry "Lisanna are you okay?" I asked and she glared at me "This is what you get for being more popular than me." I stopped, Lisanna and I were friends. What was she talking about? "Lisanna!" Mirajane, her older sister, yelled as she approached her "She…she was doing it again Mira-nee." The girl cried into her sisters shoulder._

_What was going on. "You sl^t I can't believe you blackmailed my sister into being a hooker!" Mirajane yelled. What was she talking about? I thought we were friends. "What do you mean?" I asked backing against the wall, Mirajane was very scary._

_"You are a hooker, that forces other people to become hookers while you get the money!" she screamed at me again and turned into Satan Soul. I looked over at Lisanna who was smirking at me until Mirajane looked around and she was crying again. "This is for Lisanna." She said as she slashed my stomach with claws. The next thing I knew I was in the nurse's room._

_Apparently word spread around the school quickly. Most of the girls would either call me names, or beat me. The men would try and give me money or beat me until I did what they wanted; I never did though I just let them beat me. Some rumors even started up that I was sleeping with the teachers to get good grade. I heard Lisanna told Erza what I 'did' to her but Erza just thought she was joking and made a threat to people that were around if anyone thought they were being serious and told other people that she would kill them. No one told Erza since._

_That is how my life went from Perfect to Zero._

000

Natsu's POV

"Why didn't your dad transfer you?" Sting asked and I shot him a glare which he didn't seem to notice. Lucy stayed quiet. Sting didn't ask any more questions. "Why are you here?" Lucy asked as if she just noticed Sting "Geez you think you would be a bit nicer to you prince charming." I shot him a glare again which he caught, but he just smirked.

Lisanna…I was once friends with her, but not anymore. No I would kill her. And Mirajane. And everyone else in that stupid school "Why didn't you tell me Luce?" I asked, was that the real reason she was getting those bruises and cuts "Because..I was pathetic," she said and looked down as if she about to cry. "What about not fighting back?" Sting asked, oh yeah he something about her talking to herself. She looked like she was going to cry even more though "I'll tell you some other time.." she whispered and I hugged her again "Tell us whenever you're ready." I whispered into her ear and she nodded.

"Oh yeah I put my phone number in your phone so if your ever in any more trouble call me." Sting said passing her phone back and she nodded, but Natsu knew she was lying, he knew her so well even if she just nodded it was lie.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a man with orange hair appeared "Lucy are you all right!" the man yelled walking over to her, Sting and I were on our feet already "I'm fine Loke." She mumbled, so she knew him..

"Why didn't you call me Lucy!" he yelled again, that's right he was a Celestrial Spirit wasn't he? "You're a celestrial mage Luce?" Sting asked I flinched as he called her Luce, that was my nickname for her. "Because you know what happened last time!" Lucy called out than they both went silent. "I would've won this time." Both Sting and I were confused but we didn't say anything even when Lucy started repeating those 3 words again, "Don't fight back.."

**Whooo this one was longer right? Geez if your going to keep on judging me move along I know my chapters are short! But I update quicker right right right right right right? Right. Okay see yeah, by the way you get to learn more about Lucy's terrible life in the next one and no, they don't involve her friends.**


	4. The tears just kept falling

**Well Saphira if they can't take my awesome laughing should they really be reading this story? Geez I hate not having anything to say here D: Anyways on with the story!**

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy let me walk you home okay?" Natsu asked but I shook my head, it have been a little while since Sting left but I didn't feel like walking until now. I don't know why I told Natsu and Sting the truth I could've just lied. I barely even knew Sting he wouldn't have been able to tell if I was lying. I felt like they both deserved the truth though, even if it wasn't the full truth.

"I'm fine Natsu, besides I just live next door." I sighed pointing to the house next to him. Sometimes he was way too over protective. "Fine I'm at least going to watch from outside the window." He stated as I snickered "Go ahead stalker."

000

Thank goodness I convinced Natsu to stay in house. I shuddered as I imagined what my father would do if he arrived. Speaking of my father.. "You stupid little brat why are you home late." He snapped as I entered my house and I felt a hand connect with my face.

"Sorry father, I got held up," I managed to say before he slapped me again "What were you doing?" he asked aggressively as he pulled my hair "I was forced to work over time." I lied spitting blood out as his knee collided with my stomach "That's no excuse you freak." She shoved his cigarette onto my skin and it took every bit of will power not to scream. The problem was that happened every day.

"You're like your brother you know." He snickered "Your brother was an idiot." I felt a tear fall down my face. My brother was only a year older but he was much smarter than me. He left when he had the chance. He left before father started drinking too much. He left me though. Laxus left me trapped with father. I didn't blame him though, if I'm being honest I might've left him too.

"Where's my money?" he asked as he let go of my hair and I pulled out my wallet. I grabbed 5 20 dollar bills two of them were my tips. "An extra 25$ for being late twice this week." He smirked as I pulled out another 20 dollar bill and a 5 dollar bill, there goes my lunch money. "Good little brat." He kept his smirked and took the money out of my hands shoving it into his pocket. After a few more kicks I walked back to my room.

"Oh by the way, your uncle Joe is coming over tomorrow." That's when my whole world stopped.

000

It was Saturday. Uncle Joe would be here around 3 o'clock. I have to stay out of the house until he left. I didn't care how much he beat me I would have to stay out. "Hey look it's blondie I was telling you guys about." A voice said behind me, crap I have to get to work if I want lunch next week.

I turned around and saw Sting, a guy with black hair, a girl with silver hair, some guy with a weird hat, and 2 Exceeds. "Lucy, this is Rogue, Yukino, Rufus, Lecter and Frosh." Sting said and pointed at the people "People this is Lucy." He gestured towards me, I got a everyone said hi except for Rufus who just mumbled "I now have a memory of you."He weirded me out..alot.

"Want to come have lunch with us?" the girl asked, Yukino was it? "I'm b-usy." I stuttered and tried walking off when Sting grabbed my shoulder "You were right she is shy Sting-kun," the little exceed said, I think his name was Lecter. "Awh come on I saved you from having your virginity stolen the least you can do is come have lunch with me." He said as I felt tears crawling down my face. Images started flashing in my head. "_Daddy please help me, don't let him do this to me!" _he never helped, father didn't care for me. My brother had the right idea when he left. Ever since that day though he hasn't been my daddy he's just been the person who gave me his dna. He's just been father. If Laxus was there that day..it might've been different but he wasn't there. He wasn't coming back.

"Lucy?" Sting said as he wiped one of the tears off my face, I completely forgot he and his friends were there. I was crying in front of them I didn't like to cry in front of strangers. I couldn't stop though. "..I'm not a virgin." I stated and left crying, forgetting about my work forgetting about lunch. It was too hard to think about right now. The tears just kept falling.

**I'm sorry it's so short it's not even a 1000 words ****L**** I'm so sorry! Meh I'm done with that now. And yeah Laxus is her brother in this, he looks a bit like her right? Okay fine so it's just the hair but so what!**


	5. Facebook

**Drop everything eh? *Evil plotting* Random lady: HELP HELP HELP MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE! Saphira: Don't worry I'll save you! *Saphira rips off shirt to show her super hero costume* Phone: Bleep Saphira: Wait you have to give me a minute a new chapter was posted Random lady:…. **

**xD my mind is so weird Anyways on with the story, oh yeah I don't own Fairy Tail in case you thought I did..**

Natsu's POV

I walked over to the computer and turned on Facebook. I can't believe it's so popular. I never even knew about it before. I don't hang around people all that often so I don't hear of the latest fads I only ever hear about them if Lucy told me. For some reason Lucy never told me about this Lisanna did.

Yeah I went to school before Fairy Academy but I had only just lost my father (dragon) Igneel so I wasn't as focused as keeping up with the 'trends'.

_Login: Sexybeast Dragneel_

_Password: *****_

I smirked at my username

**_Lisannababe: Hey look it's Natsu!_**

**_Canathedrunk: How did you know it's him?_**

**_Lisannababe: I just know_**

**_Grayice: He's that pinkie that stood between me and blondie yesterday right?_**

**_Lisannababe: Meh he didn't know what he was doing right Natsu?_**

**_Canathedrunk: Hey Natsu you there?_**

**_Lisannababe: -.- Natsu answer me!_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: Why should I?_**

**_Lisannababe: Because I'm your girlfriend?_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: No you're not_**

**_Lisannababe: Are you saying it's over?_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: I'm saying it never started_**

**_Canathedrunk: BURRRRNNNN_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: What's the relationship between you two?_**

**_*Gray-samalover has logged in_**

**_Gray: Crappp_**

**_Gray-samalover: Gray-sama Juvia needs to see you 3_**

**_Lisannababe: Me and blondie? You didn't hear?_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: I did but I wanted to hear your side of the story._**

Not that I would believe it anyways

**_Lisannababe: Well simple she blackmailed me into having sex with a bunch of guys while she made money_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: How did she blackmail you exactly?_**

**_Lisannababe: I don't want to say_**

**_*TheDrunkFalcon logged in_**

**_TheDrunkFalcon: Dang, some dude with weird clothing just sneaked attacked me_**

**_Lisannababe: What happened? _**

Who's TheDrunkFalcon?

**_TheDrunkFalcon: Well, I was giving the little sl^t some money and she started to take off her clothes when that guy appeared from behind me and started attacking me! I mean who does that_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel:…Bacchus?_**

**_TheDrunkFalcon: The one and only and how are you?_**

Facebook POV

**_*Sexybeast Dragneel has logged off_**

**_TheDrunkFalcon: Who the heck was he?_**

**_Gray: Pinkie_**

**_Canathedrunk: Whaaaaaaaaaa it's partay time!_**

**_Lisannababe: Geez your only 16 how are you always drunk?_**

**_Canathedrunk: Shutttt uppppp_**

**_TheDrunkFalcon: I think I just heard the door shut…_**

**_Canathedrunk: Are yourrrr parennttttss hoafahmihoe_**

**_Lisannababe: What?_**

**_TheDrunkFalcon: I don't live with my parents -.-_**

**_Gray:How did you…_**

**_TheDrunkFalcon: I speak drunk ;D Crap this is weird I'll be right back._**

**_Lisanna: He can take care of himself :P_**

**_TheDrunkFalcon: Crap Someone get here quick, the Salamanders here, I locked my door but I don't think it's enough_**

**_Gray: The salamander?_**

**_Gray-samalover: The fire dragon slayer most people refer to him as the Salamander Gray-sama_**

**_Gray: Thanks Juvia.._**

**_Gray-samalover: 3_**

**_Lisannababe: What does he look like?_**

**_TheDrunkFalcon: Idk it's like his whole body is on fire Frig Juvia get here quickly and put him out crap crap crap crap it sounds like he's up the stairs_**

**_*TheDrunkFalcon has logged off_**

**_Lisannababe: RIP_**

**_Gray: Whats so tough about the guy?_**

**_Canathedrunk: He's said to even be able to hold fire in water, I heard he once beat Gajeel_**

**_Gray-samalover: Juvia has seen him before, Juvia was with Gajeel when they fought he has pink spiky hair and a white scarf_**

**_Lisannababe: Natsu?_**

**_Gray-samalover: Juvia thinks that's what he said his name was_**

**_Lisannababe: Why would he be at Bacchus's house?_**

**_Gray: Idk_**

**_*SexyBeast Dragneel has logged in_**

**_Gray: Why the heck were you in Bacchus's house?_**

**_SexyBeast Dragneel: You betrayed her Lisanna._**

**_Lisannababe: Huh?_**

**_SexyBeast Dragneel: You were her friend, her nakama and you gave her away for popularity_**

**_Gray: What's he talking about_**

**_Lisannababe:…don't believe the lies she told you_**

**_SexyBeast Dragneel: I'm not done yet, and you know they aren't lies Lisanna._**

**_Canathedrunk:Whaaaaaa_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: You lied to her friends for attention_**

**_*TitaniaScarlet logged in_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: You're an attention whore_**

**_Canathedrunk:Supppp Erzaaaaaaaa_**

**_TitaniaScarlet: Who's an attention whore?_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: Erza Scarlet?_**

**_TitaniaScarlet: Yes? And you are_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: Natsu Dragneel I'm sure Lucy has told you about me._**

**_TitaniaScarlet: Sounds vaguely familiar_**

**_Lisanna: Please don't tell her Lucy's lies_**

**_TitaniaScarlet: ?_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: They aren't lies it just depends on if you trust the right person_**

**_TitaniaScarlet: And I repeat ?_**

Natsu explains the story that Lucy told him

**_TitaniaScarlet: So you weren't kidding when you told me that?_**

**_Lisannababe: :'( It's not true Erza, Lucy really did blackmail me!_**

**_TitaniaScarlet: Where's your proof?_**

**_Lisannababe: I..don't have any…but you should trust me instead of that b^tch!_**

**_Gray: Lucy was obviously lying to Natsu_**

**_Canathedrunk: Sto9u-9Efjo{d\'MCDNFOIGHT9hhGUSBTousfgsgtbrF_**

**_Gray: tf?_**

**_Gray-samalover: Juvia thinks she passed out_**

**_Gray: Ah._**

**_TitaniaScarlet: I can't believe you would do that Lisanna_**

**_Lisannababe: I DIDN'T! Besides Natsu probably just murdered Bacchus_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: He deserved it.._**

**_TitaniaScarlet: What he do?_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: He tried to rape Lucy_**

**_*TitaniaScarlet logged off_**

**_*Blondeprincess logged on_**

**_Lisannababe: look who it is -.-_**

**_Gray: I thought you quit Facebook sl^t.._**

**_Blondeprincess: I did…but I found a 100 emails from Erza telling me to get on facebook…_**

**_Lisannababe: Well get off whore_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: Lucy?_**

**_Blondeprincess: you didn't...Natsu…_**

**_*Blondeprincess has logged off_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: Crap…_**

**_Lisannababe: good riddance_**

**_Sexybeast Dragneel: You have 1 week to tell everyone what you did or I'll kill you_**

**_*Sexybeast Dragneel logged off_**

**_Lisannababe: was…he serious?_**

**_Gray: Hard to take him serious with that username_**

**_Canathedrunk: SFHTHVU I'M UP!_**

**How was that? Lol I like facebook things so I decided to add it in. Anyway I know it's short again and I'm sorry again, hopefully next one will be longer but no promises**


	6. Family Reunion

**Honestly I'm focusing more on this right now, the truth or dare thing is more of 'I'm bored, lets write!' just for laughs thing :D. I know I know it's so short :'( I promise this will be at least 2000 words, if it's not I will slam my head against the wall. Thank you for all the lovely reviews by the way. Anyways on with the story.**

Lucy's POV

"Lucy?" Sting said as I remembered the past. The past I tried so hard to shove aside. I couldn't do it though. It haunted me every day and every night. There were times because of that when I wished to die. I never tried suicide. I only ever thought of it. I may have been pathetic but I wasn't selfish. I wasn't going to leave Natsu or Erza behind.

I turned around and started to run away again. I didn't need him to see more of my tears. They just kept falling. They wouldn't stop. My past was too painful. My innocence was taken from me and I couldn't get it back.

"I knew she was a crybaby.." I heard Rufus say and he was right I was. I didn't care what he thought though. What only matter was what Natsu thought, and I'm sure he thought I was a crybaby too. "Lucy!" Sting shouted again, it seemed louder as if he was chasing after me. I glanced behind me for a quick second and I was right Sting was following me, but Rufus was also lying on the ground rubbing his cheek.

000

Sting's POV

I don't know what I said wrong but Lucy was crying. Maybe she was embarrassed about what I said at first? Then I remembered what she said. _"I'm not a virgin."_ It hit me. I didn't save her. I must've been too late. The thing was when I got there it looked like he hadn't even started yet. So if it wasn't him, than who was it?

"Is she okay?" Yukino asked, but I was lost in my own world. "I knew she was a crybaby.." Rufus smirked, I don't know why but I automatically felt protective of the young blonde. As if she was my friend. Were we friends? I didn't know exactly. I just knew I wanted to punch Rufus in the face, which I did, really hard too. "You're getting too soft Sting, Sensei Jiemma wouldn't like it." I heard him say as I raced after her, I didn't care anymore. Sabertooth academy was a bunch of cold-hearted jerks and I didn't want to be a part of that anymore.

"Watch your step blondie." A man snapped at me as I ran into him. "Your blonde too idiot, actually your more blonde than me." I looked at the man who was around 17 had a scar above his eye and blonde blonde hair, like Lucy's. I was not in the mood for people like him.

"You should really learn who you're dealing with before you start a fight kid." Oh he was really ticking me off now. He decided to use his height to his advantage as he leaned down to look me in the eye "You should really learn who _you're _dealing _old man._" I growled emphasizing on you're and old man. He started laughing. Why in the world was he laughing when he was dealing with the great Sting Eucliffe.

"You've got guts kid." He grinned and shook my hair around. Who the heck does he think he is? "What's your name kid?" he asked as I continued glaring at him "What's it too you?" I snapped and he grinned again. He was really annoying. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when a girl behind me spoke "Laxus?"

000

Lucy's POV

I stood behind Sting staring at my brother, Laxus Heartphilia. Or Laxus Dreyar now. Laxus was my adopted brother and last I heard he stopped using the Heartphilia name. "Laxus?" I managed to spit out before he tackled me with a hug. I noticed Sting flinch. "Who the heck are you?" he asked as Laxus let me go "Sting, this is Laxus..my adopted brother."

"Your adopted brother?" he asked dumbfounded it made me smile, and I kept smiling, I missed Laxus so much. I tackled him for another hug "Where've you been Laxus?" I asked ignoring Sting "I went traveling for a little while but I realized I need to go back to school so I'm going to Gramps school." he replied and hugged me back. Oh yeah the principal of Fairy Academy is Laxus grandfather but he wasn't able to raise him, himself so he was put up for adoption.

My mother had me already but the doctors said if she had another child she would die. So since my father wanted a son they adopted Laxus who was already older than me. Wait…he was going to his grandfather's school, he was going to my school. I retracted my hug from him and looked him in the eye "You can't go to my school."

"Why not?" he asked looking down at me and I glanced over at Sting who looked very uncomfortable "Because,"

"Because isn't an answer."

"It is now."

Before Laxus left Lisanna and I were still friends. I already had Natsu trying to stick up for me which was just going to make it worst imagine if another GUY tried to stick up for me again. I felt a hand on my chest and was pushed back

"She doesn't need to tell you anything right now." Sting snapped staring right at Laxus "She's my sister."

"and she's my friend." Sting retorted, wait friends? Were we friends? I guess he thought so. I don't think it was fair to him to be my friend. Considering who I am.

"Well anyways I was wondering if I could stay with you and Dad, that okay Lucy?" he asked as he stopped his staring contest with Sting. "NO!" I yelled a bit too loudly as I got more than just Sting and Laxus glances. "Why not?" he asked and I couldn't meet his glance "Dad..is..um..sick." I lied, I never really was a good liar.

"Liar." Sting stated, how the heck did he know I was lying? I barely know him! Am I that bad? "Why don't you want me staying?" Laxus asked eying me questionably. Should I tell him the truth? Or..maybe I'll bend it just a little "Father's been in a bad mood lately and he's drinking more, I don't think he would be very happy to see you." I somewhat lied. "Father?" he said as I realized I hadn't started calling him father since that incident, he was no father to me. I nodded hoping her wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Fine, but afterwards I'm coming over." He stated in a way that said 'there's no way I'm changing my mind.' Crap.

000

After work I had no choice but to go home. I couldn't sleep in the streets not when it's getting colder. Hopefully my uncle would be gone by now. I opened the door to my house expecting a slap or something. There was nothing.

"Hello dear~" a too familiar voice said from the living room. I stopped dead. _Not him Not him. _ I looked over to my father who had was smiling evilly and holding a stack of bills. "Go take a shower honey I'll be waiting in your room~" my uncle smirked as I ran upstairs and locked the door to my room.

There was no way, no way it was happening again. "Lucy get out of your room now!" I heard my father yell, it was too late I was already out the window.

000

Erza's POV

I can't believe Lucy never told me. I can't believe Lisanna would do that. It's like my whole world just became impossible. Lucy was hated by the school but just a month ago she was the most popular girl. Lisanna who was one of the kindest people she knew was the reason everyone hated Lucy. This was so confusing.

I didn't know who to trust exactly. Lucy was my best friend. Lisanna was my childhood friend. How come no one ever told me this? Well I guess they did I just thought it was a joke. The main question is, why didn't Lucy tell me? Was it because it was true? No, that couldn't be it. Lucy isn't a whore. I can see Lisanna lying to the whole school now that I think about it but I couldn't see Lucy doing that. Actually Lucy has been a bit down lately. I can't believe I didn't notice this!

000

Sting's POV

_I'm not a virgin. _Those words just kept singing in my head. _I'm not a virgin._ She left before I was able to ask her about it. Her tears though. Her tears were different this time. She was sad. Very sad. She was sadder than when I found her. It was weird. I don't know how but I felt like her tears were different from before. I don't think her brother knows about it though. Considering the way she acted, she acted as if everything was fine.

"Hey Sting is everything okay?" Yukino asked as she and everyone else finally caught up to me, I didn't answer. For some reason Lucy felt special to me and seeing her cry like that made me want to cry. "Sting-kun?" I heard Lecter say, it's not fair to them to be worried over me if I'm worried over nothing. "I'm fine Lecter." I stated and patted him on the head to indicate nothing was wrong. Something was though, and I just didn't know what.

"No you're not," Yukino said because she definitely knows me. I rolled my eyes at her "Geez you don't decide that!" I snapped I didn't regret it. Even when I saw her face. I was mad. I didn't know why but I was and I felt like I had a reason to be. "

"Sting..just leave her." Rogue mumbled under his breath "You know what, your all cold heartless jerks!" I yelled staring directly at Rufus "All of Sabertooth is, when a girl like her needs us we all just walk away and pretend like nothing happened! All we protect is our strength!" I yelled again louder and ignoring the glances from strangers.

I turned on my heel ignoring my friend's calls as I chased after Lucy.

000

Lisanna's POV

Crap…crap…crap. She's got Erza too now. I can't believe she stole Natsu away from me though! I knew him since he was a child and he just left me for Lucy. I mean I haven't seen him for years since we both transferred but it still wasn't fair. First she steals all my best friends. Second she took all the popularity I had, which took me years to get, in just one month. And lastly she steals my first and still love. I mean how cruel can you get?

I mean what I did wasn't the nicest thing but seriously she deserved like she just took everything I worked so hard at from me in one month. She even gets better grades than me! I honestly think the little whore does sleep with teachers to get those grades, I mean who gets straight 90's in physics. She's probably a hooker too, I mean have you seen the way she seduces men with her bodies? Of course I made Bacchus to make up the lie but still it could be true!

Geez I even had a dream once where Lucy ate my pretzel than poured soda all over me and my favorite shirt. Sure, it was a dream but it could happen! Like seriously, and Natsu and Erza think I'M coldhearted.

**Hey so yeah still have 20 words to go but this should cover it, that last little bit was to show you guys how Lisanna feels about all of this. So anyways there's my goal point see yeah late ;D**


	7. The Story Begins

**Okay, so want in on a secret? I don't hate Lisanna…I just like everyone else more than her and it seems like she likes Natsu so that's why she's usually the bad guy. Heehee I love all your guys review you're so nice! Also don't be afraid to give me CONTSTRUCTIVE critism. If you're just going to give me critism I really don't care but just get a life. Anyways on with the story.**

Lucy's POV

"Natsu?" I said as I jumped onto his roof and climbed through his window. I was so lucky I didn't fall. No one was home? I looked around his roof. It was a mess. His bed was beside the window so I landed on it, I also landed on a half eaten pizza. His clothes were thrown everywhere. His drawers were thrown open. His books (comics) were lying on the ground. _How does he live like this?_

"Oh hey Luce, what are you doing here?" the pink haired weirdo asked as he entered the room "Lushy!" a cat yelled running into to my chest. "Hi Happy." I smiled and hugged the cat back, it's been a little while since I've seen him. "So why are you here?" Natsu asked repeating the question. " I need to borrow some money." I answered and set the cat down "Why?"

"I'm leaving Magnolia.

000

Natsu's POV

"Wait what?" I asked, did I hear her right? She just said she was leaving Magnolia. No that can't be true. She loves Magnolia. She may not like Fairy Academy but she likes Magnolia right? Or did she lie about that too? "I'm leaving Magnolia." She repeated, geez I heard you the first time. **(Also I'm going to be using Geez Gosh and Golly a lot I'm catholic and does not use the lords name in vain)** I walked towards her ignoring the hamburger I stepped in and pushed her on the bed. I notice her blush but it's not like I was doing anything bad! "Explain."

"No." she stated still sitting on my bed. Oops, I pushed her in the pizza I had there luckily she hasn't noticed yet. "Why?" I asked and moved some of the clothes on my bed and sat down beside her. "Because it's none are you dang beeswax!" she snapped and punched me, ouch that totally hurt (sarcasm). "It kind of is when you come barging into my house asking for money." She sighed, she knew she was defeated. You can't beat me in an argument! Actually you can…just Lucy was tired. SHH! I'm still the best though. "Fine."

000

_Flashback Lucy's POV_

_So the story begins. _

_It had been 1 year since my brother missed. I'm now 14 years old and I lost my mother 2 years ago. My Dad has been drinking a lot more lately and has been a bit more physical but not much. Ever since my mother died though his business has gone downhill so now we're somewhat poor living in a commoner's house. Honestly it was weird going from billions to hundreds. Dad and I have been struggling to make money but it seems he's just given up so it's mainly me trying to make money. I didn't go to school I was too busy working; I did keep up with my studies though since my neighbor would bring home textbooks and we would study together. Hopefully in a few years I'll be able to go to school and work._

_"Daddy I'm home from work," I announced as I entered our little home. No response? He usually responded unless he's been drinking more. Darn it. "Welcome home, sl^t." he replied, he's never called me that before? He barely swore at me. He's only ever given me small bruises on the outside nothing to bad and nothing emotional. What was going on? _

_"Dad?" I said questionably as I noticed there were two figures in the living room not just one. "I've figured out a solution to our money problem." He said as if he was answering my unasked question. "Well first, I was able to hack into banks for people and give them money so now a lot of people owe me money but that wasn't good enough." The man got up from the couch moving closer to me but my dad did nothing._

_"I remembered my rich brother, your uncle Joe." The man was getting to close for comfort. "Your SEX crazed uncle." My Dad laughed a wicked laugh. I glanced over at him and he was holding a stack of bills. This couldn't be happening. My Dad wouldn't do this to me? No no this is all just a bad dream. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my shirt started coming down. "Gate of the Lion, LEO!" I yelled pulling my key out as I retracted to the wall._

_"Yes princess?" the spirit asked, my uncle looked shocked but my dad didn't. I pointed towards my uncle. Loke must've seen the fear on my face because he rushed into action quickly. I didn't notice my father behind me when he grabbed my keys. _

_"Send him back Lucy or I break it." He demanded holding the key my mother gave me, Aquarius. I couldn't bear to lose her. "Force gate closure, Leo." I said as he left with a worried look on his face. My dad still had my keys in his hands. "It's fine now, Joe." He said and left my keys still with him. Even when my uncle started to take advantage of me. "Daddy don't let him do this to me!" I yelled and he just smirked as he walked back into the living room._

_"Oh yeah this is what you get for fighting back you little b^tch." My Dad turned around and laughed as he broke her key into two. He was no longer Daddy. He was no longer Dad. He was just the man who gave me his DNA. He was father. That was it._

_Flashback over_

000

Natsu's POV

..I was silent. Her life was terrible. I mean I lost my father (dragon) but at least he didn't betray me. At least my friend didn't betray me. Her life was full of betrayals. That was why she didn't fight back because she lost her key. That didn't mean I was going to let her leave me. "You're not leaving Magnolia."

"Wait why? I just told you everything let me leave!" she yelled and I chuckled "You're not going back home but you're going to stay here until you can move out, now I'm going to beat up your father." I said and started to leave the room "Wait Natsu no!" she yelled again. She surprised me. I thought she would want that. "Why not?" I asked my blood pulsing with anger I just wasn't going to let her see it. Her father had to pay. "Because I don't need you to get in trouble, and besides I can't stay here you live right beside my father he'll figure it out!"

"Number one: I'm fine with trouble. Number two: The fence is big enough to hide you, don't worry I'll protect you." She blushed at that comment; I wasn't lying though I would protect her. "No Natsu I mean a lot of people, a lot of bad people owe him money you can do whatever you want later but now I don't want you to get a lot of attention so please just let him be now." She explained and I nodded. Of course she cared about me. I wiped one of many tears from her eyes and looked her in the face. "Your safe now Luce, he won't ever hurt you again.

**So how was it? Kind of longer right? That's good! So I was reading another fanfiction, that I won't say because I'm not trying to single anyone out, but the grammar was terrible. Luckily the plot was soo good it kept me reading but I still cringe every time theres a spelling or grammar mistake. So if you see any of that in my story don't be afraid to tell me it just makes it better :D. Also I wanna know whether you guys want Lisanna to be good in the end, I haven't decided yet, anyways see yeah later!**


	8. Get Your Facts Straight

**Hey so guess what, chicken butt. Dang I was bored and just wanted to say something. Okay so 2 votes for Lisanna to stay bad. Anyways on with the story.**

Natsu's POV

I hated Science. I mean why do I need Science if I can burst into flames? Lucy seemed pretty interested in this though. Yeah she got me to let her go to school saying things like "My dad wouldn't have called the cops or anything because he's not an idiot!" finally she wore me down and here we are in Science.

"And that is why **(I don't know science very well so just pretend something is here)**" Ms. Ultear said, this was just so boring. How the heck did Lucy like this stuff? At least I have gym next period, sadly Lucy isn't. Sigh if only girls and guys could be together in gym. Both Gray and Bacchus were in my next class too. Speaking of Bacchus I noticed he came to school today even with his two broken arms and second degree burn (credit to me.) but I also noticed that he had a few extra cuts that I didn't do. Perhaps it was Erza Scarlet? Oh well he didn't get any pity from me anyways.

"Natsu Dragneel what is **(some sciency thing)**" Ms. Ultear asked, crap. I looked down at Lucy's hand where a paper was and grabbed it hoping it was too me. "Um is it **(some sciency thing)**" I answered reading off what Lucy's paper said "Lucky guess…" she mumbled, score one for Dragneel!

"Oh hello Mr. Makarov what are you here for?" Ultear asked as our principal walked in and everyone stood up for respect. Of course no one told me that so I looked like an idiot while I was still sitting in my seat. "It's fine you may sit," our principal said and the others did sit. Well I was sitting first so ha. "We have a new student in this class." He announced as a kid came in. A very familiar kid.

" 'Sup everyone I am, yes the great Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth the almighty white dragon slayer!" Sting yelled as he entered the room, and he bowed as if we were applauding. "He's arrogant." I whispered in front of me to Lucy while Sting was still bowing, "Is that right, Sexybeast Dragneel?" she whispered/laughed and I laughed too as she repeated my Facebook username.

"Hey blondie." Sting smirked as he took the desk next to her, just because he's sitting beside her doesn't mean anything I would've sat there but I like to play with her hair so it's better back here. I feel pathetic now. I was arguing with no one in my own head. "Hi..Sting." Lucy replied. See I mean you only get a hi from her I usually get a hey or something and that's better! I am so pathetic…

000

Laxus's POV

"Hello cutie." A girl said as she came up to me, she had silverfish pinkish hair and she looked about Lucy's age. Speaking of Lucy I've been looking all over school and I just can't find her. "Are you new?" she asked and I nodded trying to shrug her off when she grabbed my arm. "I'm Lisanna what's your next class?" I looked down at my schedule "Math." I replied "Oh me too come on I'll show you the way."

Geez this girl was so annoying and I still can't find Lucy. Maybe she'd know where she is? "Hey Lisanna do you know a girl named Lucy?" I asked as we passed a weird guy with pink hair, I don't know why but he looked familiar and he seemed to be glaring at Lisanna. "Oh you mean that hooker yeah I know her."

"Hooker?" I said questionably maybe I'll play along with her little game. "Yeah you didn't know?" she looked at me curiously like everyone knows; the pink haired guy seemed to be even madder. " She's the school's hooker, a big sl^t she even blackmailed me once." That made me smirk, "And how exactly did she blackmail you?"

"Well she texted me it and all.." Lisanna said not making eye contact "Can I see it?" I asked and she gave me her phone, I looked at the number hm "How long ago was it?" I asked looking at the number longer 613-555-5829. "A month ago."

"Really? Because she lost her phone 2 months ago so she got a new on and that isn't her number anymore." I explained looking at her shocked face than I looked over at the pink-haired fellow she was smirking "So maybe you want to get your facts straight before you spread rumors about my SISTER." I felt electricity forming to my arm that she was holding shocking her. "Sister?" I heard her repeating as I left.

000

Natsu's POV

Ha I like that guy, and wait…did he just call Lucy sister? Is that Laxus that Lucy's told me about? Cool! He so told Lisanna off too. I bet I could beat him though. Even if he is Makarov's grandson. Crap, I run quickly as I hear the bell ring, gym time!

**It's so short I'm so sorry please don't hit me! But you did get a new chapter quicker right? *Gets hit by camacazi* OW I'm sorry I'm sorry! Okay well see yeah later! *rubs arm***


	9. Friends

**I know I'll try an update faster but the problem is I have a life D:. Nah I'm just kidding of course I don't have a life I've just been doing Christmas stuff and my mom's been making me watch Christmas movies at least the Grinch was only 20 mins long so I can work on this a bit.**

Natsu's POV

Boom it's gym, and we have basketball my favorite sport (other than boxing). I happen to be pretty good at it if I do say so myself. Bacchus happens to be on the sides for the whole game because of some weird injuries he has and doesn't want to say how he got them. Shh. The thing is, Sting is also in my gym class as well as science. _At least he's not with Lucy._ I thought to myself, wait why does that matter? He did help Lucy out right? Besides it was obvious Lucy liked me more, I mean I am her best friend.

Oh yeah did I also mention we were split into teams at the beginning of the year and I just happened to not be there so I got put on the team that needed a few more players, Gray's team. Our team consisted of Gray, (some guy with metal eyebrows think he said he was the iron dragon slayer) Gajeel, a guy that likes to paint I think he said his name was Reedus, a fat guy named Droy, me, and our newest member Sting yayy (sarcasm).

We watched Alzack and Elfman's team go against each other. Honestly I found watching people play basketball was boring but I liked to play it myself. Elfman's team won, Alzack had some pretty good eye coordination but Elfman yelling "MAN!" all the time seemed to motivate his team. Weird. I wish we were allowed to use our magic than I would so kick as. I still could even without magic though. "Elfman vs Gray." Our homeroom teacher but also gym teacher Mr. Clive announced "I'm all fired up."

"Looks like it's just you and me Gajeel." I heard Gray snicker, I looked over at Reedus and Droy it seems they also heard what he said. Gajeel snickered too. Ha they really piss me off. I gave Reedus and Droy thumbs up but it seemed that they didn't like me either. Meh that's their problem.

The game started fast and intense..just my type of game. We had only a few minutes and we at a tie. Gray and Gajeel kept hogging the balls though while Reedus and Droy just stood around motion less. I may have gotten the ball once or twice but immediately Gray and Gajeel took it right out of my hands ignoring Mr. Clive's complaining. Eventually the other team started to notice too. When Gray got the ball almost all of Elfman's men covered Gajeel the rest stayed near Gray.

"Natsu!" he yelled as I ran towards him, he obviously saw I was his only chose. I caught the ball swiftly I was close to Elfman's net too with no one around me. "Shoot!" I heard Gajeel yelled and I snickered throwing the ball behind me as it perfectly went into our own net. Just when the coach blew his whistle. You should've seen Mr. Clive's face.

"What the heck flame brain!" I heard Gray yell as he marched over to me, "You did say it was just your and Gajeel so didn't that mean I was on the over team?" I asked innocently Gray looked pissed. He deserved it. Gajeel on the other hand started laughing and put his hand around my shoulder "You've got guts kid, want to sit with me and Levy at lunch?"

000

Lunch.

Lucy's POV

Geez Natsu seemed so excited about something. He wouldn't tell me what though. "Come on, you've got a friend to meet." He said, what the heck did that mean? "Natsu, let me go I don't eat here," I whined but he didn't let my hand go. He stopped at a table with a man with metal piercings.

"Natsu.."I whined as he pushed me in a seat, "This is Gajeel Lucy another dragon slayer and turns out we fought before!" he sat in the seat on the other side of me beside Gajeel. "But Natsu.." I whined again, I really didn't want to be here. "He also burned Gray at lunch, bunny girl." Gajeel smirked and dug into his (iron? It looked iron) sandwich. "Bunny girl?" I said questionably as I watched Natsu bring out a sandwich too. I wasn't eating here, I had already decided that. "Yeah, I saw you in a bunny suit once near a restaurant." Oh great the one time my job makes me wear a costume he sees it.

"Hey Gajeel and…what are you doing here?" a girl with blue hair asked behind me staring directly at me "This is OUR table." I stood up from where I was sitting "I'm sorry I was planning on leaving anyways…" I said lowly as if it was a whisper but I felt Natsu grab my arm "Lucy.."

"Don't worry Levy, Salamander over here told me the rumors weren't true." Gajeel said pointing to Natsu, I keep forgetting that Natsu was THE Salamander sometimes. "Oh okay, I'm sorry then," The girl said and took the seat next to me "I'm Levy." That's weird, she automatically believed him. Oh, I see how it is. "Are you and Gajeel together?" I asked opening up my lunch to also reveal a sandwich. I noticed Levy blushing "No, no I just trust him that's all." She replied. Mmhmm.

" 'Sup Blondie," Sting said as he took a seat next to me. Levy seemed surprise. "You..you know the white dragon slayer?" she asked nervously I smiled "Some what I guess, but I do know the fire dragon slayer, the lightning dragon slayer, and I think I met the shadow dragon slayer?" I said looking over at Sting and he nodded so Rogue was the shadow dragon slayer.

"Well look at us Luce, we made some friends."

**Sorry that was a bit rushed at the end I just have to go soon so I wanted to finish this. Anyways see yeah later.**


	10. You Didn't Believe Me

**Let's reply to some reviews now :D**

**AnimeonCookie: I know I'm so sorry D:**

**Camacazi1: Can't wait :D**

**Misxxlove14: Yessssss :D**

**Let's do a disclaimer too because I should be doing these more; I ChaosxXx do not own Fairy Tail,Hiro Mashima does. Anyways on with the story.**

Lucy's POV

This feels weird. I shouldn't be sitting with them. Sting shouldn't be here. Natsu shouldn't be here. This was just too freaky, but I didn't want it to stop. I liked eating in the cafeteria for once. I used to with Erza but then basketball season started up and she's the captain of it so it usually occupied her during lunch.

"How about I free you from these losers?" Lisanna asked walking over towards Sting, I made no movement. "Levy, Gajeel, Natsu you guys can come too you know." She put her arm around Sting _she's always been a flirt. _I thought to myself. I expected them all to get up and leave but something different happened.

"Actually Lisanna, if you go sit over there," Sting started pointing towards another table "you will be freeing us from a loser." I heard Gajeel snicker at that, I was too shocked for words. "Do you not remember what she did to me Levy?" I heard her complain walking over to the girl with blue hair "And do you remember that I don't care about you?" Levy snapped back leaving Lisanna speechless. "Ugh, you're all so stupid to trust the little b^tch, she'll betray you the first chance money's involved." _Stick and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me_ lie. This was really hurting me. I just didn't want Natsu to see my cry again.

"Are you bugging my little sister?" a voice asked behind Lisanna a voice of a blonde dragon slayer. I saw Lisanna change into one of her animal soul's and went to attack Laxus but he blocked it and pushed her back. She screamed and I noticed Mira came rushing over to her along with Elfman. "Who do you think you're pushing!" Mira screamed transforming into Satan Soul as Elfman helped up a crying Lisanna.

"She attacked me first." Laxus stated boldly as he set his lunch down ready for a fight. Sting stood up from where he was sitting, "You want to fight him you have to fight us too." He stated I noticed Natsu and Gajeel stand up too even Levy. I looked over to Mira and it seemed that Gray, Elfman, and Juvia with them. They would really do this for me? Even Gajeel and Levy who just met me. I..don't understand.

"Is there a problem?" a voice asked someone familiar. "Erza Scarlet, you better get some new company," Mira spit out glaring in my direction "Or what?" Erza threatened taking a step in front of me. Mira kept glaring at me "You're not worth my time, come on Lisanna." Mira said as she and Lisanna walked away with everyone else on their tail.

"You know Lucy, I heard Lisanna's side of the story." Erza said as everyone else took their seats back she just kept standing. "I'm very disappointed." This was the main reason I didn't tell her. I felt the tears coming, I couldn't lose her too. "That those idiots would believe such a lie." I almost screamed when I heard her say that. I was so relieved I even smiled. "So you're Erza Scarlet?" Natsu asked as he finished his wasabi chicken sandwich "Oh she's that girl?" I heard Sting say beside me as Erza took a seat beside Natsu.

"Yes, I believe you are Sexybeast Dragneel and you are The Great Sting." Erza said making bunny quotes at their names which made me laugh. "Hello Erza." Laxus said and took a seat next to Sting "Hello Laxus." She replied. "This is my brother Laxus." I said to everyone else and pointed at him, he got a few hellos and a fight me from Natsu.

"*hic* Lucyyyyyyyyyyyy!" a voice yelled behind me, Cana. "I heaaaaardddddddd whaaaaaaaaaaat reeeeealllly happppeeeneeeed froooom Naatsssssssuuuuuu!" she yelled slurring her words and put her arms around my shoulder, "Your drunk Cana." Levy said. I still didn't understand how a 16 year old got enough alcohol to get drunk every day.

"Soooooooo?" Cana asked slurring on her word again, definitely drunk I could smell the alcohol from here. "I bellieeeveee youuuu Lucyyyy," she said which surprised me a lot. She was always on Lisanna's side. I..didn't know if I could trust her. "Do you now?" I asked finishing off my sandwich "You didn't believe me when all of this first started." I snapped, everyone seemed a bit shocked "I know I'm so sorry Lucy, I should've known better than to trust Lisanna but when I saw her attack Laxus I knew." Cana said normally like a sober person would. I felt her arms around me and I looked over to her and she was crying "Please forgive me.." she begged. And.. I think I did.

000

Lisanna's POV

What the heck? First she's friends with Natsu, and then apparently Laxus is her brother and now Sting. What was her problem? How dare she make friends after what she kind of not really did to me! Everyone should hate her why don't they? Even Gajeel, Levy, and Erza are hanging around her again. She didn't even know Levy and Gajeel before! Haven't the heard the rumors? My gosh she is such a sl^t. When her friends were sticking up for her she did nothing! Nothing! This is so why she does not deserve to be popular like me!

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha two chapters one day. AND SORRY IT'S SHORT….AGAIN! But you get two chapters right? Right? Right? Right?**


	11. Which One?

**Okay so we all know that Gildarts is Cana's dad (if you don't you would have been questioning Droy being fat too) and we know he's had a lot of one night stands too… you ever think he looked at Cana that way before? Weird eh? Anyways on with the story.**

Natsu's POV

I still didn't really trust Cana. I don't know how Lucy did so fast. That girl was too forgiving sometimes. Apparently Cana wanted to make up for how she acted by inviting us all to her house. That's not the least bit of dangerous (see the sarcasm?) but everyone else wanted to go so I came along just to keep an eye on things. I mean I am the strongest mage here right? Right.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked to my right as we walked down the street, she insisted on walking so I had to leave my motorcycle at school. How were we going to get home then! Lucy can't just walk down the street, her father might notice. Gah she's an idiot sometimes.

"I'm fine." I replied looking at her, she just shrugged. "Okay so my Dad isn't home today he took some time off work to go traveling," Cana said looking back at all of us since she was in the front. "Is your dad Mr. Clives?" Levy asked walking with Gajeel and Cana nodded. I didn't mind Gajeel and Levy coming but did she really have to invite Sting? "Natsu get off the lawn." Erza snapped from behind me as she was walking with Laxus, I didn't realize I was on someone's lawn.

I looked up and saw a huge house with a lovely lawn decorated with lawn ornaments. It was breathless. "Don't worry," Cana said "It's mine."

000

We walked into her house and she led us to her room. It was even better on the inside. "This is your house Cana?" Levy asked in awh, Erza and Lucy seemed unfazed though. Lucy did use to be rich right? What about Erza? "We've come here before." Lucy whispered to me as if she knew my own unanswered question. Is she telepathic? "You kept glancing over at us confusingly." Lucy whispered again. Yeah she can read minds.

"My dad has his main job as a school teacher but the reason he's absent all the time is because he takes on a lot of traveling jobs that include magic, it's what adult mages do sometimes." Cana explained as we entered her room. It was a nice room. It was big too. "Are you sure you want us in here?" Laxus asked nervously looking at the guys. _What's his problem?_ I thought to myself. "What you going to take advantage of us frail girls?" Cana asked dramatically and fell on the bed "No, Laxus please don't!" she yelled and put her arms on the bed as if they were being held there.

"Cana we all know you aren't frail." Lucy laughed and propped herself on the bed too while I grabbed the chair in the corner. "So what are we going to do?" Erza asked sitting beside Lucy on the bed, Levy sat down them too while Laxus and Gajeel took the floor and Sting tried sitting next to me. "It's a chair for one idiot." I growled trying to push him off "Than you better get off," Sting smirked and hopped back on the chair.

"Stop with the yaoi!" Cana yelled and immediately his face went red. "No it's not like that!" Sting yelled and I took that advantage to push him off the bed. "I win." I smirked as he rubbed the part where he fell. "So what should we do?" Cana asked as if it was a response to Erza's earlier question. "Let's get some ideas rolling first of all." Erza stated "Everyone writes something down," and we did.

_Truth or dare-Laxus_

_Wrestling-Gajeel_

_Jeopardy-Levy_

_7 minutes in heaven-Sting_

_Spin the bottle- Cana_

_Study-Lucy_

_Eating contest-Natsu_

"Really Lucy? Studying?" Cana asked looking at her in shame "Well you picked spin the bottle!" she yelled pointing at her. Lucy was smiling. It's been a while since I've seen her smile. "Sting wrote 7 minutes in heaven!" Cana yelled as if she was a child getting someone in trouble "I mean seriously do you want a bloody nose? Obviously Gajeel and Laxus wouldn't let you touch Levy or Lucy." Sting smirked "I wouldn't mind if it was Lucy that gave it AAAH!" he screamed before finishing the sentence and he dropped to the ground. I looked up and noticed Laxus hand was shocking. Cana burst out laughing as Lucy was beet red.

"Hey, Erza didn't write anything." Laxus said trying to change the subject as he laid his back on the wall. "I didn't feel like it was appropriate for me to write anything since I'm doing most of the work for deciding." She explained placing all the pieces of paper in a hat. "What work?" I asked as she pulled shook the hat around "I'm going to pick it out of the hat." She said and did.

"Okay it says…"

**Oooooh cliffhanger, sorry it's short by the way. Anyways which one of those do you want them to do? You guys get to decide yaaaaaay. By the way anyone read "Before I go to sleep?" by S.J. Watson, well if you have did Dr. Nash remind you of Lahar? He did for me and it's kind of weird… Anyways see you later. **


	12. Bonus Chapter

**Hey, everyone so I'm still waiting to figure out which one of those games I'll do so here's a special chapter. It's a time before all of this happened. Remember it's a flash back I'm just not going to put it in italics because it gets annoying to read in Italics all the time. Also how are my POV's going? I'm trying them out and I'm having some fun. Anyways on with the story.**

**If you didn't read up there I'm going to say it again it's a flashback**

**It's a flash back**

**It's a flash back**

**_Flashback_**

_Flashback_

Lisannas POV

"Hey Lisanna." Lucy said as she approached me her blonde hair flowing from behind and her skirt happened to be a bit higher than normal. She annoyed me so much. "Hi Lulu!" I smiled at her as we began walking to class. Bah I hated smiling at her. She thinks she's just so pretty and nice. But really she's not! I mean sure her blonde hair is pretty and she's her figures nice. She may also help people out all the time. But beneath that she's just a sick cruel person that's just plain average.

"Hey Lisanna you okay? You seem out of it?" she asked oh so 'sweetly'. **(Sorry I should've mentioned before but this will be in Lisanna's POV, who doesn't like the mean girls POV?) **You see that sarcasm there? "I'm fine." I smiled at her as if nothing was wrong. My gosh I hated her so much I just wanted to rip out her hair and burn her clothes. Speaking of clothes, hers sucked. I mean seriously how did she get to hand out with us with those clothes? She shouldn't be as popular as me!

"Okay." She smiled and we walked into our classroom side by side. "Hey Lucy!" the ice mage stripper yelled as he hopped over the desk to see her. "Juvia is happy to see you." The blue haired girl smiled as she greeted Lucy. Notice how they all ignore me? I mean she's only been here for 1 month and everyone has taken a liking to her. OH MY GOSH. She even makes me rant on! Seriously?

"Hey watch this!" I said trying to butt in on the conversation the three were having and excluding me from. "Animal soul: Cat!" I yelled and felt myself shifting. "Cool!" Gray said looking over at me, I checked the clock quickly we still had 5 minutes until school officially started so technically I wasn't breaking the 'No magic' rule. Speaking of magic, mine was so much more cooler than Lucy Heartfilia's! I mean she has to rely on other people to fight for her and if she loses those keys she's dead. With me though, I always have it and I can do it myself I'm not a pathetic little b^tch.

"So what's going on about this dance a bunch of guys are asking me too?" Lucy asked, seriously did you really have to add that last part? "Oh man I forgot you only came here in the middle of the year," Gray started, did he really have to explain if she's so smart why can't she just find out on her own "In a few month's we've got a dance only for our grade **(I don't know how it works in japan so I'm doing grades)**it's this whole big thing we even have a king and queen honestly I don't think it's that big a deal but most girls like it." It's like he doesn't even listen to what I say! Of course I said it in my head… I'm not crazy okay! And if I am it's her fault.

"Oh that's awesome!" Lucy exclaimed "I hope I have enough money to get a new dress." Really you gonna use the money thing? You don't get any guilt from us. "Really, by looking at your clothes Juvia thought you were rich." Juvia said looking confused "Not..really," Lucy let out a nervous laugh. She's hiding something. It's probably not worth my time though, honestly this whole talking to her thing isn't worth it either but people think we're best friends and if I just ditch her like that it won't help my popularity.

000

Lunch

"Heeyy *hic* Lisssannnaaa." A drunken brown haired girl, Cana said as we waited in line for a drink at the cafeteria together "Youu looook dooownnnn," she said and put her arm over my shoulder, when wasn't she drunk? "I'm fine." I said not making eye contact. This whole thing was just so annoying. "Kayyyyyyyyyy!" Cana yelled then apparently forgot about the drink she wanted and left.

I took out my phone and started texting a childhood friend. We used to be best friends really but then I moved away and we haven't been in touch for a while until I saw him a few weeks ago and we got each other's phone numbers.

_Lisanna said: Natsu….I'm bored!_

_Natsu said: I'm eating leave me alone_

_Lisanna: What are you eating_

_Natsu: Good things_

_Lisanna: xD you weirdo_

_Natsu: You know you love me._

I did. Kind of. He was really hot the other day when I saw him.

_Lisanna: You eating with anyone?_

_Natsu: No, I'm at school everyone here is annoying -.-_

_Lisanna: What school do you go to?_

_Natsu: The not good one_

_Lisanna: -.-_

Every time I asked he never gave me a straight answer. It was sooooooooo annoying.

_Lisanna: Why don't you answer me?_

_Natsu: I don't have too?_

_Lisanna: Why not?_

_Natsu: That made no sense_

_Lisanna: You make no sense_

_Natsu: What?_

_Lisanna: Whatever just answer me._

_Natsu: No, now I've got to go someone's talking to me_

_Lisanna: I thought you didn't like the people there_

_Natsu: She ain't here, plus she's not bad._

_Lisanna: She eh? Fine bye._

Really? Did he seriously just do that? He told me he was talking to someone else so he had to stop talking to me? And a she too! My gosh.

I went over and sat at our usual table everyone was already there. Talking to Lucy. Even Erza who used to be my best friend hangs out with Lucy more than me! It's not fair!

"Who you talking to?" I asked peering over Lucy's shoulder as I noticed she was texting someone "No..one." she stuttered and blushed. What the heck? "Fine don't tell me." I snapped and went back to eating my lunch. She looked at me confusingly. She had some nerve. I was going to teach her a lesson someday…someday soon.

**Done How was it by the way if you didn't read up there? Twas a flash back**


	13. Spin The Bottle

**So I got two votes for Spin the bottle so we'll do that. Not much to say but thank you so much for all the awesome reviews. Anyways on with the story**

Erza's POV

"Spin the bottle." I announced pulling out the piece of paper, I noticed Cana congratulating herself even though it was more luck than skill. "Let's do this!" she yelled and grabbed a beer bottle that was next to her bed. "Um, do we have to do this?" Levy asked and I looked at her and Lucy on the bed both cheeks pink. "Of course!" Sting yelled raising his arms in the air. I looked at the guys Natsu didn't seem to care, Gajeel and Laxus were blushing, while Sting was excited.

"When did you become so perverted?" Lucy asked in Sting's direction as he shrugged "I've always been like this you just haven't seen it yet I guess." He answered and started up a circle for us all while Cana put the beer bottle in the middle. "Um, I'm going to sit out on this.." Levy said blushing as Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Cana, and I sat in the circle that was started "Yeah me too." Laxus said with no expression on his face at all.

"No you're playing..or else." I threatened Levy seemed scared but Laxus still had no expression on his face "Whatever…" he mumbled and the two joined the circle. It's been awhile since I've seen him but he still seemed the Laxus i knew. "So who goes first?" Natsu asked utterly bored. He obviously didn't care for this game. "I kind of wanted to do jeopardy.." he mumbled to himself ignoring his first question "Really Natsu? What's H20?" Lucy asked in a sassy tone that I haven't heard in a while. "...water?" he answered but more in a 'am I right?" kind of thing. "Lucky guess," Lucy grumbled and folded her arms while Natsu threw his hands up in the air in triumph. I smiled at how well they got alone, especially after the whole school thing.

"I'll go!" Cana yelled and spun the bottle, it landed on Laxus. "I object!" Lucy yelled throwing her hands in the air, "That's my brother and I don't want to see him kiss anyone!" Cana just rolled her eyes and pointed at Sting who nodded. Suddenly he picked her up bridal style and walked out the door ignoring Natsu and Lucy's objections.

"What the heck was that!" the fire eater asked angrily I might add. "We needed her out or she wasn't going to let it happen." Cana replied ignoring Natsu's complaining. "Let what happen?" Laxus asked as if he forgot about the whole game we're doing, "This." she replied and pecked him on the lips (Not a big LaxusxCana fan but I didn't want her kissing Gajeel or something) making him go beet red. "The game remember?" Cana laughed pointing to the bottle. Laxus still seemed flushed though. "Whatever, it would be Lucy's turn someone go get her back!" Cana yelled when we heard a piercing scream.

000

Sting's POV

Even with her yelling at me and hitting me I threw her in the closet and locked the door. "WHAT THE HECK STING!" she yelled pounding on the door "I'm claustrophobic." she said from behind the door and I smirked again "It's a big closet."

"I'm scared of the dark."

"There's a light in there."

"How do you know so much about this closet?" she asked accusingly and I laughed again "You know I like you better this way." I blurted out. What the heck why did I say that? It just felt like the right thing to say I guess. "What way?" she asked curiously I might as well tell her the truth. "The real way, not the sad way,the happy Blondie."

"The real me? Maybe this isn't the real me maybe I'm putting on an act." she suggested still behind the door so I couldn't see her expression "Well, I like you better putting on an act I don't like the depressed and sad Lucy." I replied waiting on the side of the door for Cana too call her back in when I heard a piercing scream. Not thinking I unlocked the door and swung it open to see a smirking blonde haired Celestrial mage, "First time you called me Lucy." and ran out of the closet.

"Lucy!" I yelled and chased after her, she was fast "You know I would've let Cana kiss my brother!" she yelled back at me which made me smile. Well I stopped smiling when she ran out the door. "Where are you going?" I yelled chasing her outside and I stopped when I realized she stopped right at the driveway of the house.

"I wanted to see the sunset. I remembered that the best view was from here, Cana's house." She explained than went to lean on a small fence they had that followed most of perimeter of Cana's house, I followed her there. She was right. The sunset was beautiful. The sun was just at the half from the mountain and the sky was filled with red and orange. It was sparkling and everything was where it was supposed to be.

"It's been awhile since I've been here." She smiled a real smile too. Her eyes were watery. I don't think it was from sadness though I think it was because of the beauty and memories all around her. I smiled too.

"So this is why you left Sabertooth." A voice a very familiar voice said standing in front of the house, Minerva. "I told you I saw him come into this house with the Salamander, Lady!" Dobengal said appearing by her side along with Rogue, Lecter, Rufus, Yukino, and Orga. "Who's she?" Minerva asked pointing towards Lucy "My memory tells me that her name is Lucy, the one I told you about." Rufus told Minerva.

"Ah, the weakling." Minerva smiled wickedly, she used to be normal not..not deranged but one day she just changed and I don't know what happened she just judged everyone on power. **(Number one I don't understand Minerva's power so let's pretend I'm doing it right)** She teleported Lucy out of thin air right in front of her than kneed her in the gut. Lucy let out no sign of pain but I rushed to her side anyways. "Lucy are you okay?" I asked kneeing beside her. "You called me Lucy again." She smiled and spit out a bit of blood.

"You're as pathetic as I thought." Minerva laughed wickedly "It's true you have gone soft Sting." She went to kick Lucy but I held out my hand and grabbed her foot. I went into Dragon Force ready to fight. "It's fine Sting, besides Virgo already has it under control." Lucy smiled looking at Minerva's feet where once was pavement, was now a hole.

"What!" Minerva screamed as she and everyone else fell down it. I looked down the hole but no one was there anymore, teleportation. I looked around and still no one was here, Minerva must've been done for now.

"Punishment time?" a maid with pink hair asked and Lucy laughed "No Virgo, go home and thank you." She smiled as the maid vanished. "What when who where how what." I said in shock "You said what twice, and I shoved the key into the ground and summoned her there, she knew what to do." Lucy said and got up spitting out a bit more blood.

"I thought you didn't fight back?" I asked staring at her dumbfounded. "Not usually, but she was doing this to me to get to you it's totally different." She shrugged and started to head inside "Come on!" she yelled as she opened the door. Totally different eh? She doesn't stop surprising me. I laughed at myself as we went back inside.

**Pretty good huh? What do you mean no? If you don't like it leave! NO stay I'm so lonely ****L. Anyways I was doing some research and found out that there's a crack theory about Sting being Natsu and Lucy's son from the future (same with Gajeel and Levy being Rogues parents) which I thought was pretty cool (discluding the fact that if I had to choose Lucy to be with anyone but Natsu it would be Sting) but then I remembered his face when Minerva beat the crap out of Lucy, I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to see my mom getting beaten up by some freak. That's just my opinion. Well see yeah later :D**


	14. The Truth

**Okay so I finished the new chapter to my truth or dare so now let's work on this. Um by let's I mean the other person in my head…SH! Anyways on with the story**

Erza's POV

After hearing the scream all of us ran outside of her room and found Sting chasing Lucy. I was going to go after them as was Natsu but Levy insisted we let them be. "Hurry up your so slow!" I heard Lucy yell as she entered the room "Am not, I'm just..shocked!" Sting objected from the hallway, shocked about what? Before I got to demand them to tell me what happened I heard a beep from my phone.

_Jellal: I'm bored…_

_Erza: Congragulations_

_Jellal: That was mean Erza_

_Erza: I've got to go, playing spin the bottle_

_Jellal: WHAT!_

I smirked and shoved my phone back in my pocket. "What happened?" Cana asked finishing off her barrel she got from who knows where, "Ran into some old friends of his." Lucy said panting for her breath and she spat into a tissue she had which now had a bit of red on it. "Yeah, Minerva was attacking Lucy but she pulled off something and Minerva went tumbling in a hole." Sting laughed not panting like Lucy was. Wait she was attacked? And I didn't know about it?

"Wait, I thought you said you don't fight back?" Natsu asked eyeing Sting like it was his fault that Lucy spit out a bit of blood a minute ago "I don't really, but like I said to Sting she was fighting me to get to him so it was totally different." Sting laughed and said "Totally different," in a valley girl voice which made her slug him in the arm. When did they become so close? Actually since when did they know each other? I looked over at Cana wondering if she knew answer but noticed she was texting someone on her phone.

"How do you guys know each other?" Levy asked eyeing them curiously as she asked my unspoken question. Lucy went wide eyed while Sting laughed "I'm her knight in shining armor." That earned him a glare from Natsu and Lucy. "He helped out with the Bacchus thing and all.." Lucy mumbled quietly, I nodded I recalled what Natsu told me. Levy and Gajeel seemed confused as did Cana but not in an 'I don't know what you're talking about' confused but more of 'you needed help?' kind of confused. I classify a lot of things it helps me be observant. I looked over at Cana again to see if she would ask a question but again she was texting someone on her phone.

"Anyways on with the game!" Sting yelled sitting back to where he was "Actually I was thinking we should play another game.." Cana said as she pulled out a bunch of cards with a small person on it that all looked the same. "It's called Truth," she explained "You point this card at a person and asked them a question if they say the answer the card will say so if they don't they get electrocuted. Eventually if you ask them 5 times but they don't answer truthfully the card will say the truth and even more than you would yourself."

"Example," Cana said than pointed the card at Gajeel "Who do you like?" she asked and I noticed Gajeel going wide eyed "No..one…" he said and was then electrocuted. "Who do you like?" Cana asked again but this time Gajeel stayed silent. He was electrocuted again. "Oh yeah if you don't talk you get electrocuted." Cana said laughing as Gajeel was twitching on the ground.

"How do you do this?" Natsu asked amazed by it all "Oh well as some of you know (Lucy and Erza) I use card magic and I stumbled upon these a week ago, their pretty cool eh?" Cana asked flickering her card around than handed them all out.

"Okay, so I'll go first." I said then pointed the card at Cana "How do you get all this alcohol?" I asked. It was obvious she was under aged so how she was able to get her hands on it. "My dad has some downstairs he doesn't care if I have some of or not." She explained. Oh.

"Okay my turn!" she said than pointed the card at Lucy but first she checked her phone again. "Have you ever abused Lisanna?" she asked, what? "No." Lucy replied looking confused there was no electrocution not that I thought there would be. "Did you do all those things Lisanna said you did." Cana asked still pointing the card at her. That was more than one question. "No." Lucy replied again getting a bit worried.

"Are you a virgin?" Cana asked suspiciously "No.." Lucy said unsure and she was shocked. Cana noticed the shock but she kept on going "Are you a pros-" she started but Natsu cut her off jumping in front of Lucy "That's more than one question." He growled at her. I was too stunned to move. Did Cana lie? And Lucy wasn't a virgin? Cana ignored Natsu and pushed him aside "Are you a prostitute?" she asked finishing her earlier question. "No." Lucy said on the verge of tears when she was shocked.

"So Lisanna was right!" Cana yelled jumping from her seat. Lucy..really was a prostitute? Than…did she really do those things to Lisanna? No.. earlier she said no and it didn't shock her. "But it didn't shock her when she said no to hurting Lisanna and all that." Levy explained and I watched Lucy cry into Natsu's chest. "You did that because she told you to didn't she?" Natsu growled as he hugged Lucy. No one spoke a word no one moved except for Sting who moved closer to Lucy to try and comfort her all of us were still in shock. Even her brother, Laxus.

"Lucy, do you want to tell them?" Natsu asked softly as he laid his head on hers, she shook her head. Tell us what? "Do you want me to say?" he asked and she shook her head again "Natsu..it's too hard..I..can't." she said and started crying softly into his chest again. I grabbed the card and repeated the question Cana said 4 more times. Each time she replied no. Natsu glared at me as she was electrocuted, _Sorry Lucy_ I thought _But I need to know._

The doll on the card started to talk in her voice. "I wasn't a prostitute by choice. I tried to fight back I really did but he broke my key, the key my mother gave me." Natsu glared at me worst especially when Lucy cried harder "My father took a lot of money from my rich uncle who took advantage of me, the only people who know of this are my father, my uncle, Natsu, and my spirit Loke." It explained I looked over at Cana who had tears in her eyes, I thought that was all but it kept on speaking "That was a few years ago actually before I made friends, especially my two best friends Lisanna and Erza, that's why it really hurt when Lisanna called me a prostitute. Because I was just not by choice."

"I thought that was all but my Uncle came back Saturday, I was going to run away, but Natsu stopped me and I am currently living with him hiding from my Father and deranged uncle."

000

Cana's POV

When the doll on the card finished I burst into tears. I felt so ashamed for my actions. I went to hug Lucy to apologize but Natsu pushed me away. "I knew I couldn't trust you.." he mumbled but Lucy pushed away from him and looked me eye to eye.

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I really am." I started to explain "I know I said it before, but it was all Lisanna's idea. She wanted me to expose you. At first I was going with it but I started to doubt it when I saw you, the real you, the you I became friends with." I looked for emotions on her face, there was only hurt. "I told her I didn't want to do it anymore she started to blackmail me telling me that if I didn't do what she said she would tell everyone I slept with a teacher to pass last year." I explained, and it was true I did do it and I was ashamed "That's when I really started to doubt she even told me to rig the cards so it would shock you if you said no to them, I didn't because I needed to know the truth."

"When it said you were a prostitute automatically I felt dumb for accusing Lisanna but that passed right when I saw you cry into Natsu. I knew you were ashamed of something. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Lucy. I'm so sorry I tricked you. I'm so sorry you lost trust in me and when you regained it I betrayed. I'm so sorry." And this time I meant it. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me." I whispered into her ear as I hugged her. I cried, not for me but for her. For all the pain and betrayal she must've felt. Then she said three words I didn't expect her to say "I forgive you."

**Boom did this and updated Truth or Dare go me. Also this is about 500 words longer than normal booo yeah! I try to update fast to keep you guys interested plus it's fun :D. Now if I ever take more than a few days to update pm me or yell at me or something! Also I would like to say if you ever want other stories or more stories of Nalu to read check out some other reviewers stories or fav stories because obviously they have good taste *wipes dust off collar*. Anyways see yeah later ;D**


	15. 7 Minutes In Heaven And Alcohol

**Heyyyyy, how's it going? I'm doing pretty well. Happy it's Friday that's for sure but I'm going to be busy this weekend so I may or may not update along during it. So Awesome as Annabeth, 7 minutes in heaven is when you lock two people in a closet for 7 minutes and because you're not only a fellow fairy tail fan but also a fellow Percy Jackson fan I may make them do it :D.**

Lucy POV

"Hello , Lucy" my father said and I turned around we were meters apart but somehow I could still feel his breath on my neck like he was right behind me. "Where am I?" I asked turning around expecting to see my father even though I knew he was in front of me. "You'll see me soon enough, daughter." He spat out the last word and ignored my question. I looked in front of me again and saw no one. My father wasn't there anymore. Suddenly I felt a pierce at my stomach and looked down to see the end of a bloody sword.

I woke with a start. It was just a bad dream…just a bad dream. I looked around myself and I was in an unfamiliar bedroom. There was also a giant body on top of me. And I was on a giant body. I noticed Natsu was lying on my stomach vertically and I was on Sting's lap. I blushed and pushed Natsu off of me. "Luce…" he complained but went back to sleep. "What happened last night?" I whispered to myself as I noticed Erza and Levy were sprawled on the bed. Cana was lying on top of Laxus, which I found rather disturbing. I noticed Gajeel was the only one up.

"'Morning bunny-girl." He smirked and I walked over to him feeling icky in the clothes that I slept in "What happened?" I asked and rubbed my head that I just realized was pounding. "Ha you don't remember?" he asked laughing and he didn't seem to care that everyone else was asleep "I kind of do I guess." I said as the memories started flashing in my brain again "Well get everyone else up we still have school today." Gajeel ordered as he kicked Natsu in the stomach waking him up. "What the heck tin head!" he yelled waking everyone else up. "I knew that would do the trick.." Gajeel laughed noticing everyone else was waking. I smiled as I recalled the memories of last night

000

Flashback *It's not going to be in Italics*

"I forgive you." I said and looked into Cana's shocked eyes. I..knew she was lying before. I just hoped she wasn't and we really could be friends again. I know Cana too well to know when she's lying but I just wanted it to be true I wanted to be wrong. This time though I knew she was telling the truth. "What!" Natsu yelled from behind me "You're just going to forgive her?" I nodded and he sighed like I was being ridiculous, maybe I was. I just knew I wanted my friend back.

"Okay than let's par—" Cana yelled and grabbed a bottle of wine but she was cut off when Laxus punched the wall leaving a hole in it. "That b^stard!" he shouted causing us all to look at him "I'LL KILL HIM!" I felt a twinge of fear. Not for me. But for my brother. I didn't know why, I knew how powerful Laxus was I just had a gut feeling. "No," I mumbled "What? After what Dad did to you? You want me to spare him?" Laxus asked accusingly and with anger "Just don't, I don't feel like explaining myself." Laxus wasn't happy and he opened his mouth to speak but Cana shoved her wine bottle in his mouth instead.

"Woooooooo!" she yelled putting her arm around me and spinning. "Let's do 7 minutes in heaven!" She yelled "But I thought we decided against it?" Erza asked curiously, it wasn't picked out of the hat if that's what she meant. "Who caresss!" she yelled again and I felt her hands on my back as I got up and was pushed towards a door. "Whoa why me!" I yelled and was shoved in the closet "Because I said so!" she yelled from outside "Actually you didn't say anything!" I yelled back at her. Second time today I've been locked in a closet. I was hoping Laxus would help but then I remembered what type of drinker he is, so he's probably passed out on the floor. He's never had drinks like Cana.

"So who wants to go in there with her?" I heard Cana asked and I presumed she was talking to me. "I will!" I heard Sting and Natsu yell at the same time. "Better Rock Paper or Scissors it!" she yelled than there was a pause. "WHAT YOU CHEATED B^STARD!" Natsu yelled he obviously lost "YOU CAN'T CHEAT IN ROCK PAPER SCISSORS IDIOT!" Sting yelled back at him and I giggled at their fight. "Don't I get a say in this?" I asked leaning on the door "NO!" three voices yelled Cana, Natsu, and Sting.

Quickly the door opened and Sting was shoved inside then it was closed again. "Erza, Levy help me!" I banged on the door but I only heard them laughing "Gajeel?" I asked desperately "Sorry bunny girl it's just soo far away." He whined and I sighed. Looks like I was stuck in here for seven minutes.

"Yoooouuu loooook soo saadd," Sting said rolling almost every letter in his words, I smelled alcohol on his breath. "How long have you been drinking?" I asked accusingly and he raised his hands in innocence "Have not! Maybe. Perhaps. Totally. 30 minutes ago." He answered laughing hysterically. I didn't remember seeing him drinking but then again I didn't pay complete attention to him. "Here I brought my favorite you want some?" he asked and I hesitantly agreed. It tasted sour but sweet at the same time. It's not my first time drinking alcohol but it didn't mean I was automatically going to enjoy it. I still drank the rest of the bottle though.

The rest of the night was a blur.

**Hee hee sorry it's so short but don't worry you'll get to find out what happened that night since someone *Gajeel* didn't drink and remembers it. Also you get to find out what happens when Cana confronts Lisanna. Bet you can't wait for the next chapter now eh? What do you mean you can? YOUR SO MEAN!**


	16. What Is True?

**Heyyy do you guys still read this? If not it's okay. But, than again if you didn't you wouldn't be able to see this so you wouldn't know to say no. Hmmm this just got complicated. Anyways on with the story**

Erzas POV

My head was pounding and I couldn't recall what happened last night. Lucy and Gajeel woke me up at Cana's place and we had to get ready in school wearing whatever clothes we wore yesterday. I just knew I had 100 texts.

_Jellal: What do you mean spin the bottle?_

_Jellal: Erza answer me!_

_Jellal: Frig Scarlet pick up this phone_

_Jellal: Have you kissed anyone?_

_Jellal: Not that I care exactly…._

_Jellal: PICK UP THIS F**** PHONE!_

I smirked at his texts, sometimes he was too overprotective yet he would always go on and on about freedom. He used to be a thief actually one of the best until he went over board and almost killed everyone in Magnolia. He's fine now, he just went a little crazy that's all. Besides it was like someone possessed him when he did. He's been hanging out with Meldy and our teacher Ultear trying to catch other people like him.

"Ms. Scarlet what is the answer?" Mr. Conbolt said pointing at the equation on the board. I answered without hesitation. I may have been zoned out but, other than gym, math is my best subject. Next period was lunch and I decided to quit the basketball team so I could stay with Lucy a bit more. I didn't tell her though. I know how she is.

000

Lunch

"Hi everyone," I heard Cana say from behind me as I sat with everyone else. Lucy wasn't here yet, neither was Natsu. "Hey Cana." I smiled showing her she was still welcome as she took her seat next to me. "Where's Lucy?" she asked looking around the table. Levy shrugged "I don't know." Cana looked down at something it was too far away from so I couldn't see but her eyes widened. "I'll be right back." She said and darted towards the door, weird.

"What the heck do you think you're doing Flame Brain!" a voice yelled from the doorway, Gray. "What do you think you're doing Ice stripper you're in my way!" Natsu yelled and I turned around noticing the two were trying to get the last pizza at the cafeteria. Maybe if the whole thing with Lisanna didn't happen they would never fight? They would probably be friends, best friends even. Ones that never fought. All because of Lisanna.

"Those two arguing again?" Gajeel asked pointing towards the two mages, I nodded. "They were fighting all through gym." He sighed and shoved the rest of his muffin in his mouth. I glanced over at Laxus who remained quiet but his eyes spoke death. Not towards Natsu or Gray. No, but towards the person who did all that to Lucy. The person they both trusted. The person that had betrayed her. I didn't know for sure whether or not he would listen to Lucy but I knew he was mad.

000

Gray's POV

After I finally got a stupid muffin from that idiot I went and sat down at my normal table but I noticed Lisanna wasn't there "Where's Lisanna?" I asked the others they all shrugged. No one really seemed to care, Alzack kept talking to Bisca, Juvia didn't say anything which confused me but I have noticed that she's been a bit distanced lately. Only Mirajane said something "Don't worry Lisanna likes to stay after class and get some tips for her homework."

"But she had last period off.." I mumbled remembering that she signed up for the talent show and they had practice. "If you're so worried go look for her." Elfman said and gulped down a tuna sandwich "Tuna is manly."

"Fine, you wanna come Juvia?" I asked looking at the blue haired girl she only nodded and followed me. I headed towards the door as I left my food back at the table and I heard a scream. I couldn't tell who's scream it was exactly. I started running and I could tell Juvia was on my trail as I followed the sound no one else seemed to hear.

I looked around and spotted Lisanna against to wall a scratch on her cheek, Lucy was in front of her on the ground scratches all over her arm, there was one more person the one attacking Lisanna a familiar orange haired guy. "Loke…what how I thought.." I started, the last I heard he was transferred to another school. "I'm really a Celestrial Spirit Gray and Lucy is my master, it was nice seeing you again." He said like it was no big deal at all. I on the other hand had to process it into my brain.

"Is that why your attacking her? Lucy made you!" I yelled pointing at Lisanna I remember before Loke *transferred* he and Lisanna used to be good friends. "Lucy kidnapped you didn't she?" I asked looking at the crying blonde haired mage. _Pathetic.._ "Gray you idiot…" he mumbled but then I remembered that Lucy wasn't at this school so how would she have known him before? "How do you know him? Why would you do that to him?" I asked accusingly in Lucy's direction. No answer.

"I used to live near her Gray, she saved me I was going to die and she didn't give up on me she saved me." He explained and easily blocked Lisanna's attack of self-defense "No, Lucy didn't call me herself. I came to this world on my own because I could sense Lucy was in danger." I tensed up when he said she was in danger. Why would Lucy be in danger, Lisanna only uses self-defense she's too nice. "That's a lie." I stated in moved my hands together as if I was using my magic "Now leave her alone."

"No, I must protect my master at all costs even if I must fight you Gray." Loke said and moved in my direction, we used to be best friends. I can't believe he would lie to me like that and attack Lisanna. He's just like Lucy.

"Ice ma-" I started but was cut off when a blast of water hit me and brought me to the wall. I looked at Juvia her eyes wide and watery. "Juvia.." I mumbled in between gasps. "Gray-sama, Juvia believes Lucy." She said not making eye contact as she released me. "Juvia always has. Lucy would never do something like that to Lisanna, but Gray-sama didn't believe Lucy so Juvia pretended not to." Juvia explained she then turned to face me "Juvia was not going to let Gray-sama fight his best friend because of a lie Lisanna created." She then turned towards Lucy "Juvia is so sorry." She said hugging Lucy and cried.

Juvia lied too. Everyone lying. Every single person. Not Lisanna though she wouldn't lie to me..would she? "I don't care what you believe Lisanna wouldn't lie!" I yelled at Juvia and looked over at Lisanna who looked shocked and was now in animal soul:cat. "It's not a lie, Gray." A voice said behind me, Cana. "You too? How can you all just abandon Lisanna like that?" I turned around facing Cana "The same way we all abandoned Lucy." She replied and I stopped. We did abandon her didn't we? No she deserved it after what she did to Lisanna. She took away Lisanna's innocence.

"Read my texts, Gray." Cana stated and handed me her phone. _Why are you hesitating? Lisanna did nothing bad I shouldn't hesitate. _I thought to myself and then read her texts.

_Lisanna: Did you get the cards I gave you?_

_Cana: Yeah_

_Lisanna: She's going to your house now right?_

_Cana: Yep the stupid b^tch all her friends are coming too don't worry they'll learn the truth._

_*1 hour later*_

_Cana: I don't think we should do this anymore.._

_Lisanna: why not?_

_Cana: It's mean..she's probably sorry for what she did to you anyways_

_Lisanna: NO SHE'S NOT! DO IT!_

_Cana:…I don't want to_

_Lisanna: I don't give a crap if you don't I'll tell everyone you slept with a teacher to pass last year_

_Cana: You wouldn't_

_Lisanna: don't underestimate me sweetie, also I want you to rig it because knowing that whore she'll probably find a way so it doesn't tell the truth she's too smart_

_Cana: I thought you said she wasn't but she slept with teachers to get good grades_

_Lisanna: Like you?_

_Cana: one time..and I was going to fail high school_

_Lisanna: Whatever and she's only smart in getting what she wants_

_Cana: Fine..I'll, I'll do it Lisanna_

_Lisanna: Good girl._

I finished reading them shocked. Lisanna couldn't have done it could she? She blackmailed Cana. "When I did the test Gray, I didn't rig it and it showed that Lucy never did it to Lisanna." It had to be wrong..it, it had too. I looked over at Lucy who seemed as shocked as me.

"Lucy are you okay?" another person said from behind us. "Erza!" Lucy smiled at her friend but her friend didn't seem to so happy. "What did you do to her!" she shouted noticing Lucy's cuts and she looked in my direction. I held my hands up being innocent. "Lucy tell them what you did!" I heard Lisanna yell and I looked over at her, her hands were around Juvia's neck. "Tell them or I hurt her!"

"Juvia!" I yelled looking at Lisanna with pure hatred. She lied. She lied. That f^cking b^tch lied. And now she was using Juvia as a hostage. Juvia smiled slightly at me and turned into water. Oh yeah.. "You cannot hurt Juvia, Juvia's body is water." She smiled again and Erza without hesitation tackled Lisanna.

"What is going on here?" a voice I'm very familiar with asked. We turned around and saw our principal, Mr. Dreyar Makarov Dreyar.

**Sorry I'm late on this! Wow..I'm apologizing because I didn't update this the next day. I spoil you guys xD. Also I may have lied that they find out what happened that night on this chapter..hee hee you'll find out on the next chapter I promise. So I've been wondering do you guys want another bonus chapter? If so being the author and all I might have the authority to do that. Also what POV would you like it to be in? It'll be the same POV and before the whole thing with Lisanna happened. Anyways see yeah later**


	17. I Was Sticking By Her

**Your guys reviews are awesome :D. Thank you very much. Anyways enough with this thank you things and on with the story!**

Makarov's POV

I sat in my office facing Lisanna. I had already talked to Lucy and Cana. Lucy didn't talk much though while Cana on the other hand talked a lot. "So what happened?" I asked facing the youngest Strauss sibling who looked like she was about to cry.

"Well, I was just walking to the cafeteria after getting some help from my math teacher when Lucy started to attack me," she explained and I noticed a tear fell. Did you know that she is almost always the lead role in our school plays? I know it's not exactly on topic but still.. "So why is Lucy more injured then you?"

"Because I had to fight back! When I started to fight back she called out Loke and he started to fight me so it was two on one." She complained, her story is much different from Cana's. "And why would she attack you exactly?" I asked suspiciously she shrugged "I..don't know I've never done anything to her!" Lisanna started crying and I nodded "You may go now." And she did.

000

I had interviewed everyone else and most matched up with Cana's. I knew there was something they weren't telling me though. No one said why or how the fight started. I decided to call in the person I knew who would tell me eventually. "Gray, take a seat please." He did "You know, I should probably get to lunch soon." He said making an excuse "Please I'm the principal I can take you out of class/lunch whenever I want." I replied it wasn't completely true but it wasn't a lie either.

"Okay, so I told you what I know why am I here?" he asked and leaned back in his chair "I want to know why they were fighting." I explained "I told you Gramps I don't know." He was lying. I didn't know why exactly but he was. "Gray, you know something please tell me so I can help." I said begging I wasn't on my knees but there was desperation in my voice. "Okay, I'll tell you." And he told me everything.

000

Gray's POV

I told him. I told him everything. Everything little detail. He had the right to know. "I can't believe she didn't tell me…my own granddaughter." Wait granddaughter? He definitely had the right to know. I wonder if her father knows.. "Laxus is her adopted brother and is my grandson I like to think of Lucy as my granddaughter." He answered my unanswered question. "You may go back to lunch now." He said and I did.

Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Cana and I headed back towards the lunch while Lisanna had to stay with the principal. Natsu immediately ran over and jumped on top of Lucy. "LUCE!" he yelled laying on her as her tackled her for a bear hug. "You left me alone with those people!" he whined and pointed towards their group of friends. Lucy smiled "Don't worry I'm back now." She laughed pushing him off of her. Apparently he finally noticed me and Juvia. "What the heck, are they bugging you Lucy!" he yelled pointed his aflame finger at us. "No, its fine Natsu let's go now." She said grabbing his arm as he headed towards their table with Cana and Erza on their tail.

I didn't want to go sit at my own table. I didn't want to sit at the table of lies. I could try and convince them that Lisanna lied but they wouldn't believe me. I had nowhere to sit.. "Hey Juvia, Gray wanna sit with us?" Lucy asked looking back at us. "Juvia would love that." Juvia smiled answering for us and she grabbed my arm dragging me with her. I don't understand how she could just forgive us like that.

"Wait, what I'm not sitting with that ice prick!" Natsu complained pointing at me, I don't know why but it made me smirk. "Then don't sit with us." Lucy said to Natsu "Wow, Luce that hurt..right here." He pouted pointing to his heart. "Oh well," she giggled and sat down beside Sting and Erza "Hey whoa I thought we were sitting together?" Natsu said and I sat down beside Sting, Juvia next to me. No one seemed to care that I was there. "When did I say that?" Lucy smirked, I haven't seen her like this in a long time, I missed her. I didn't realize it but I missed her. A lot. "You're so cold Luce.."

"Did you hear? I heard she got Lisanna suspended." I heard voices from behind me say. There were so many of them.

"Geez knowing her she's probably been having sex with the principal to get away with everything." Another voice laughed, she said 'knowing her' but she doesn't know her. She doesn't.

"Ha that's gotta be it what else could've happened Lisannas too nice what did she ever do to Lucy."

"That b^tch."

"Slut."

"Hooker."

"Whore."

All these words bounced in my head, no one else seemed to hear them though. I looked over at Lucy, correction no one else but Lucy and I seemed to hear it. She didn't show it though; she showed no signs of pain except for her eyes. I don't know what happened next exactly but I knew I had no regrets.

I stood up and walked to the stage (we use the cafeteria for plays and such too.) I started yelling and tried to get people's attention, but no one noticed me. "Ice..Make…Tiger!" I yelled and an ice tiger appeared behind me. That seemed to get their attentions. "Listen up people!" I yelled ignoring the weird glances I was getting. "Lucy didn't do anything and if you have a probably with her you have a problem with me!" I threatened.

"Who cares!" someone yelled and I glared at them which made them cower down a bit. "Gray, what are you saying?" Mira-jane asked looking over at me "I'm saying Lisanna lied." I replied staring her in the eye.

"So Lucy got to you too huh? Didn't think you were that kind of guy." Bacchus smirked and I walked over to him. "I wonder if your leg is still broken…" I threatened and grabbed his leg pushing it the wrong way making him scream. (Yes it was in a cast.) "Like I said, you've got a problem with her, you've got a problem with me!" I yelled again pushing Bacchus away from me.

"You've got a problem with me too!" I heard a voice yelled and I looked over seeing Flame brain standing up his fists on fire. "Juvia too!" Juvia stood up along the rest of the table. "My mistake, you've got a problem with all of us!" I yelled correcting myself. Only Lucy stayed seated.

"Losers!"

"Dorks!"

"Why do you believe that whore?"

"Look at that, the sl^ts made some freak friends."

"You're betraying Lisanna!"

So many people were yelling at us, but we ignored them. This time I was sticking by Lucy no matter what.

000

Lucy's POV

"My head hurts!" Natsu complained as all of us walked to an ice cream shop after school. I was still in shock about what happened at lunch. They all truly cared for me. Each one of them. Even Sting who I recently met. Even Gajeel and Levy who I barely knew. They all cared for me.

"Man I'm happy I didn't drink, you've all got hangovers." Gajeel laughed and walked beside Levy while Sting and Natsu were beside me, Gray and Juvia together, Erza and Cana walked side by side. "Wait you didn't drink? What happened I don't remember anything?" Sting asked looking back at Gajeel. Gray and Juvia seemed a bit confused but they started chatting about something else. My brother Laxus had to go home for some reason so he wasn't with us.

"Well…"

000

_Flashback_

_Gajeel's POV_

_Everyone was drinking. Except for me of course. I didn't drink. A lot of people found that surprising actually. Erza kept mumbling something about a Jellal dude. "Guyssss guesssss whattttttt!" Levy yelled and jumped into my arms, I blushed slightly. "GAJEEL AND I ARE MARRIED!" she screamed and started kissing my neck. I blushed a lot more and let her down._

_"What?" I asked and she tried jumping on me again. This was too weird. At least Sting and Lucy should be sane right? I mean they are in the closet. Crap. I checked the time, it had been a half hour since they've been in there. I rushed over and opened the door. Turns out they've been drinking too._

_"Hissssss." Lucy hissed and tried swatting at Sting, they were both on their knees. "Ruff ruff!" Sting barked at her sweetly. I don't know how you can bark sweetly but he did. Apparently they thought they were animals. I let them out and Sting tackled her to the ground. Lucy hissed and scratched but he didn't let go. Eventually she gave up and he held her tightly on his lap not letting her go._

_"HELP I BROKE MY WATER!" the Salamander yelled and I turned around noticing Natsu had stuffed a pillow in his shirt and spilled a glass of water. "I'M HAVING A BABEY! LUCY GET OVER HERE I NEED YOUR HELP!" He screamed and jumped on Lucy making her scream bloody h^ll. "Gajeeeeel~" Levy complained trying to climb on me. I pushed her away again, she's so small. I looked over at Laxus who was passed out on the ground and Cana was dancing with him, yes on the ground._

_"LUSHY!" Natsu yelled patting his stomach again and she screamed again which made Sting scream. "STOP ALL THIS DANG SCREAMING!" Erza yelled getting out of 'Jellal' zone and marching over to them. "OR FACE MY WRATH!"_

_That was a very scary night_

Flash back over

000

Still Gajeel's POV

"What…" I heard Sting mutter "I thought I was pregnant.." Natsu stared at me in disbelief. "Oh, that's why…" Lucy started and didn't finish her sentence.

"So Erza who's Jellal?" Levy asked changing the subject probably so no one would ask about the me and her getting married thing. "A child hood friend, now what's this with you and Gajeel getting married?" Erza smirked, Levy's plan backfired. "I was drunk!" she complained and I noticed Gray laughing his head off. "Wow, what you guys do when I'm not with you!" He laughed and so did Juvia. It really was a crazy night.

**There I kept my promise to you :D. Did you think I wouldn't? Wow your rude. I'm not friends with you anymore D:. I'm probably not now that I think about it… I DON'T KNOW YOU PEOPLE! Okay so anyways I'm making a one-shot soon so don't get mad at me if I don't update fast enough. Anyways see yeah later**


	18. Shadows

**Haha, I love it when you guys change from calling him Lucy's father to the guy who gave her DNA. It just makes me smile so hard. Also sorry I haven't added much romance in it, I'll try I promise! Yes I know that last chapter was funny I was laughing while writing but sadly it ends here. Anyways on with the story.**

Lisanna's POV.

That little b^tch. She just had to be where the principal walked when I started to fight her. It's all her fault I'm suspended. She probably lied to the principal anyways. Cana, Cana Cana Cana. You are so going to regret turning your back on me. The problem was Gray and Juvia did too. I have no blackmail on them. I guess I could always make something up. But then that would make me a liar! I'm no liar! Sorry that was a lie. Anyways I logged in to Facebook to share the news.

**_Lisannababe has logged in_**

**_Gray: Well look what the cat dragged in_**

**_Lisannababe: Are you referring to me as mouse?_**

**_Gray: a dead one_**

**_Lisannababe: Is Cana on?_**

**_Canathedrunk: What's it too you?_**

**_Lisannababe: Just wanted you to see what happens._**

**_Lisannababe has updated her profile _****(I don't have facebook, don't judge me so I don't know how this works)****_ "Cana's was sleeping with a teacher last year to pass, she's just like Lucy -.-"_**

**_ 2456 people have liked this_**

**_Canathedrunk: So what_**

**_Gray: I thought we had like 100 people in our school_**

**_SexybeastDragneel: So that's what she was blackmailing you with.._**

**_SexybeastEucliffe: No one really cares Lisanna_**

**_SexybeastDragneel: WHAT THE F**** YOU STOLE MY USERNAME_**

**_SexybeastEucliffe: I've been on this longer then you have_**

**_SexybeastDragneel: I DON'T CARE_**

**_Lisannababe: Well obviously 2456 people cared_**

**_SexybeastEucliffe: Sorry I meant no one that matters care_**

**_SexybeastDragneel: DON'T IGNORE ME!_**

**_SexybeastRedfox logged on_**

**_SexybeastDragneel: -.- find your own username_**

**_SexybeastRedfox: Geez is that really my greeting Salamander?_**

**_RogueCheney: Sting? You haven't been online in forever._**

**_SexybeastEucliffe: Go away Rogue, I have nothing to say to you_**

**_SexybeastDragneel: Oooooou_**

**_Blondeprincess had logged on_**

**_Blondeprincess: Where is everyone you all agreed to meet me in the coffee shop!_**

**_SexybeastDragneel: Oh, um I'm home on the computer?_**

**_Blondeprincess: I'm at the coffee shop on the computer!_**

**_SexybeastEucliffe: F****…_**

**_Happyisawesome has logged on_**

**_Happyisawesome: Hi everyone!_**

**_SexybeastDragneel: How are you online? There's only one computer in the house…you have my phone don't you?_**

**_Happyisawesome: Aye!_**

**_Happyisawesome has logged off._**

**_Lisannababe has logged off._**

The frig? They all ignored me. I was hoping to make someone mad. They probably forgot I was even online. B^stards. Anyways I was still on my computer hoping to do some research on this so called Lucy Heartphilia. So far all I've found out was that she used to be rich and her mom's dead. For petes sake I know this already! I gasped as I scrolled down a certain website. Yes this will definitely do.

000

Lucy's POV

Where the frig are they? I texted them, called them and even went on Facebook. I didn't even like coffee but Sting and Natsu wanted to go. My gosh. When I got on Facebook turns out they were both home. They can't keep living like this. Eventually they'll have to be responsible and I'll be there laughing on the sidelines.

"Lu-chan?" a familiar voice said and I turned around to see Levy. She's been calling me Lu-chan for a while now and I'm not sure why. "Hi Levy-chan." I smiled at her. It was only reasonable to call her chan in return. "Why are you here?" she asked and sat on the chair in front of me "Sting and Natsu were going to meet me here but they're at home," I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I've been here for an hour already. Boys..

"Well you wanna come to the book store with me?" she asked sweetly "Sure! I love books!" I smiled and followed her out the door. "Really? I didn't think you would like books that much," she said. What did that mean? "Sorry I didn't mean it like that, it's just..I don't know.." she mumbled to herself. She's confusing me. Suddenly my phone beeped and I looked at it. "Sorry Levy-chan I've gotta go, I've got some work to do." I said and waved her goodbye before I rushed over to the restaurant I work at.

000

Levy's POV

_Really? I didn't think you like books that much_, dang it why would I say that? Of course she likes books. Who doesn't? Then I thought about all the guys I hang out with. Sigh never mind. I started walking towards the book store when I felt a hand on my shoulder and was pushed in to an alley way. I turned around not sure who I was supposed to see.

"Your name is Levy McGarden, am I correct?" the figure asked I couldn't see him or her but I could feel they're presence. I didn't answer. "I have been sent to retrieve you." It said. "Who are you?" I asked and looked around me, I still couldn't see anyone. This must've been magic. "My name is Rogue, and you are coming with me now." He answered and before I could say anything I felt myself drifting off to sleep and was carried away.

**Ooooh cliffhanger! Heehee I'm nice aren't I? Anyways sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday had a bunch of stuff to do but guess what I'm completely free today and will write all day yay :D. Also sorry it's short ****L**** Anyways see yeah later.**


	19. Surprise

**Hii, so I was wondering if you've got any ideas for a Nalu or Sticy moment? I've got none. Anyways on with the story**

Rogues POV

This was wrong. We shouldn't be doing this. Milady was crazy. She told me to kidnap someone named Levy McGarden. I did it but it was still wrong. "I have captured her Milady." I said and thrown her off of my shoulder. I recognize her..I don't know how exactly but I do.

"Good, did you deliver the message?" she asked and picked Levy bringing her over to a chair. "What message?" I asked, I had no memory of her telling me to deliver a message. I felt a slight pain on my cheek "The message I told you to send you idiot!" she growled at me. She slapped me. Yet she never told me to send a message.

"Dobengal!" she yelled and the boy in a ninja costume appeared beside her. "Send the message to Lucy, because someone is too dense to remember." She snapped her eyes glaring into my head. "Yes Milady." He said and vanished using his magic.

"What is happening?" I asked her and she glared at me a lot more like I'm supposed to know. "Levy here seems to be a friend of miss Lucy Heartphilia so we're going to lure her here and punish her for turning Sting soft hearted especially since the schools will be competing soon." She said. Punish her? What did that mean. I sighed I knew what I meant in the back of my head. I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to be a part of it. But what chose did I have?

_She should perish for making Sting desert you like that_

No, no one should.

_Lies, Sting was your friend, your brother and she made him turn his back on you_

I deserved it

_You did nothing though_

I did

_No, Rufus made the comment you did nothing_

I didn't support him

_You weren't required too_

I am. He was my best friend and I didn't support him I chose Sabertooth over him

_He chose Lucy over you_

It was true. He did. Maybe Lucy should pay. She didn't do it intentionally though did she?

_We do this to get back at Sting, there are always casualties in wars._

True..very true.. We will make Sting pay for what he did by hurting Lucy. Wait, if Lucy is our goal then why Levy?

_Levy is Lucy's friend she will come willingly if she is hostage_

Why not just capture Lucy?

_Where's the fun in that?_

Lucy will pay for Sting's sin. For Sting's betrayal. He may hate me afterwards but it doesn't matter anymore I hate him.

000

Natsu's POV

Where was Lucy? I'm at the coffee shop waiting for her. Okay so maybe I'm an hour late and completely forgot about it. In my defense I wasn't too thrilled about Sting coming along either, though I don't know why. Okay maybe it wasn't a great defense, but it was something! Maybe she left. She probably I did I mean we both stood her up. I'm going to beat that b^stard up for standing her up! Crap..I did it too though. I'm such a hypocrite.

"Hey have you seen a girl with blonde hair who was here for probably an hour?" I asked one of the waitresses she didn't seem very happy though. "Yes that poor girl was stood up." She mumbled and glared at me. Crap, why did Lucy have to be social then? "Do you know where she went exactly?" I asked avoiding her gaze. "Yes she and a girl with blue hair said they were going to the book store." She replied, of course Lucy would go there. She loves books! "Thank you and by the way," I started to say "It's not nice to ease drop on where people are going." I smirked and rushed out the place fast.

000

There are 10 book stores in this town. Scratch that, there are five bookstores in this area. Which one did she like the most? I asked myself and tried to think of the place she always said she loves and visited. Nothing came to me. Dang it. Why don't I listen to people! Happy still has my phone so I can't text her. Besides I was going to surprise her for standing her up, maybe take her to a restaurant she likes. Oh yeah, she doesn't like coffee. Now I feel really bad for standing her up.

"Chapters?" I read **(More free advertising)** the sign. Did she ever mention Chapters? How the heck am I supposed to know? It can't hurt to check though right? I opened the door to the book store and asked the cashier if they've seen a girl with blonde hair and a big chest. He just replied saying he would've remembered her with a little smirk. Next thing I knew he was out cold on the floor as I walked out of the store. Not helpful at all.

After checking the other four bookstores (without punching anyone else out I may add) she wasn't there. So where the frig was she! Maybe she went home. Nah, she liked to stay away from home as much as she could because her father lived next door.

Doesn't she work around here? Well I know she used to work there but she must still I mean she keeps buying our food. What's the name again? I know it's a big fan of our school..dang it I can't remember anything! I looked around hoping to see a restaurant or something. There was none. Sigh. You can't just disappear out of thin air. "Hey where do you wanna go for lunch?" Someone asked and I looked behind me seeing Erza and a guy with blue hair. What's she doing? "I don't know I think there's a restaurant Lucy told me around here, what's it called? Oh yeah it's Love and Food." She replied to the man. That must be it!

"Where is that restaurant exactly?" I asked ignoring Erza's glares when I ran in front of them. "Just two kilometers north." The blue haired guy answered for her, his face was covered but I could still see his hair. I wondered why he covered his face. When he answered though Erza seemed a lot calmed until I decided to be a pest "So who's he? Is he that Jellal you were talking about drunk?" I asked innocently. I felt a pain to my stomach and suddenly I was at my destination.

"My gosh she hits hard.." I mumbled rubbing my stomach and I headed into the restaurant. I didn't know what to expect but I definitely didn't expect this.

**Boom another cliffhanger I'm so awesome right? Yep I know. What do you think he saw? Also 2 updates one day :D. Anyways see yeah later.**


	20. Yes Yes I Will

**Whooo working on the third update now for today aren't you so proud? I know I am :D. Also I'm making a new oneshot like I said before but it's going to be long and I can't decide whether or not it should be a oneshot what do you think? Anyways on with the story.**

Lucy's POV

Today was supposed to be my day off, but of course I was called in. Typical restaurant. And they claim to be a fan of Fairy Academy! Sigh it's no use, I recently learned Natsu doesn't work and has been living off money his dragon gave him before he left and now it's running out which means I'm the responsible one. I'm still grateful for him letting me stay but I wish he would act his age sometimes.

"Blondie?" I heard someone say and I turned around facing Sting. "What are doing here?" I asked holding a tray with food on it "Well, um I haven't lunch yet so I came here hoping you would be and apologize for forgetting.." he said not making eye contact it made me smile "It's fine all dragon slayers are alike I guess." I said smiling then I remember a little girl I met once who was also a dragon slayer, what was her name again? Wendy. Yes it was Wendy she moved away a little while ago she was nothing like the other dragon slayers though.

"LUCY GET BACK TO WORK!" I heard my boss scream, "Sorry got to work." I mumbled and brought the tray of food over to a customer. Sting took a seat at a nearby booth. This was the place I first met him. I smiled at the memory he was such a pest then as he was now. "Lucy Heartphilia." A man said behind me and I turned around seeing a man with a ninja costume on as if it was Halloween. He looked strangely familiar though.

"Yes?" I asked suspiciously "Dobengal.." Sting mumbled under his breath and stood up. "You know him?" I asked curiously moving away from the customer I just served. "Traitor." The man or Dobengal sneered at Sting. Ah I remember him now he was with Minerva when..uh oh. "What do you want?" Sting spit out. "I'm here to deliver a message _Sting._" He replied as if he was disgusted by his name.

"You're not welcome here _get out_," Sting threatened forming his hands into a fist "Make me," Dobengal snarled as Sting went to punch him but he disappeared. He popped up behind me and Sting noticed it too. He turned around and punched Dobengal in the jaw. He moaned as his fist connected with his jaw. He pulled out a strand of hair from his pocket, blue hair and handed it over to me before disappearing. "What's that?" Sting asked eyeing the hair I opened my mouth to answer but I felt something hit me in the back and I went flying on Sting. Next thing I knew my lips were on his.

000

Sting's POV

Lucy and I were kissing. Kind of. Not exactly but our lips were touching. I couldn't figure out how I felt. Disgusted? No not really.. Guilty? Should I? Angry? Nope only angry at Dobengal for what just happened. Happy? Maybe? Well I guess I would've rather it happen not by accident. _What are you saying Sting? Did you really want to kiss her?_ My own thoughts asked me. I didn't know how to answer it.

I stared at her, her eyes wide with shock. I couldn't figure out how she felt about this. "Lucy! What the h^ll happened here!" a voice yelled at her, the same voice that told her to get back to work. She reacted quickly and stood up from the ground while I stayed on the ground. It was actually pretty comfy but now that she was off me cold came at me from where she was.

"I'm not sure Mr. Sequen." She said looking apologetic at the old man, he sighed "It's fine, just don't let it happen again okay?"

"Okay." Lucy replied smiling, he changed his mood quickly. I started standing up and her boss, I presume, walked into the room he came out of. "So what's that?" I asked again pointing to the hair strand she had in her hand hoping to change the subject on what happened. "Lucy?" I heard another person asked and I turned around seeing Natsu. "What happened?" he asked suspiciously. "Someone attacked us and I kind of fell on Sting." She said blushing. Natsu's shoulder seem to relax a bit more when she said that last part. "What's that?" he asked repeating my question pointing at the strand of hair.

"It's Levy's hair."

000

Rogue's POV

Dobegal came back from his mission rubbing his jaw. "How did the mission go?" Minerva asked him and he tensed up a bit. I glanced over at Levy who was still asleep. Why did she look so familiar? "Not that great, Sting happened to be there but I think Lucy got the message," he mumbled rubbing his chin again. Sting must've hit him or something.

I saw Minervas knee connect with his stomach. "You idiot! Sting wasn't supposed to know!" she screamed. I watched him fall the ground and curl up in a ball. He was a teammate. He might've even been my friend. Should she really be doing this?

_Yes, he messed up the mission_

It's not like it was his fault Sting was there

_There are casualties in a war_

But he was our teammate we shouldn't have been the one to hurt him

_Failure must be punished to succeed in life_

What happen to good is rewarded?

_It is for weaklings, do you want revenge on Sting or not?_

I-I don't know anymore

_Then listen to me, I know what you want, you want revenge on Sting you want to see her suffer you want her dead._

We aren't going to kill her are we?

_That is not the plan but one can never tell the future_

What happens if we do kill her?

_Then Sting may either hate us more or join us once again, either way it does not matter we cannot predict whether or not she will die we may just hope._

Sting knows though, so even if she does find the clues she won't be coming alone will she?

_The more the merrier_

That's not what Minerva wants though.

_Who cares about that demon? It all matters on what you want._

Then..I want Sting to come, I want to see his face when Lucy is injured, when Lucy is dead.

_So your aim is to kill her?_

If it takes that for Sting to feel pain then yes, yes I will.

_Perfect._

**Yay three updates one and guess what it isn't a cliffhanger! Kind of. Sorta. Maybe. Don't judge me! Okay so like I said before I need help deciding, do you guys want a new one shot or a new chapter story? Anyways see yeah later.**


	21. Gale

**Whoo fourth chapter. Nah I'm not home sick the roads are all icy so I've got the day off. Let's see if I can finish this today! I've been on my computer all day though maybe I should take a break…NAH! Anyways on with the story.**

Natsu's POV

I don't know why but when I saw Lucy and Sting together it made me mad. Like super-duper mad. I know duper isn't a word but I don't care. And now I find out one of my friends have been kidnapped by Sting's old bud. This day is turning our just _peachy._ How do we find her? I had no idea neither did Lucy. Sting seemed to have an idea though. I didn't trust him, but he was the only clue we've got.

"So, in Sabertooth the 5 of us plus some have 3 hide outs," he continued and started walking in a direction "2 of them are in Magnolia the others are in our hometown." He stated as Lucy and I followed him. Lucy was hesitant to help us at first but her boss seemed fine with it so she came. "Speaking of which I always see sabers guys around here why?" I asked curiously. "I don't know, shops are better here?" Sting answered but it seemed more of a question to himself.

"Okay so where are the two hideouts?" Lucy asked staring at the piece of blue hair. "One of them is close by the other on the other side of town which do you want to check first?" he asked pointing to a place which I presume is the close by one. "The close by one I guess," Lucy answered and started walking the direction Sting pointed. We both followed.

When we got there it wasn't like I thought it would be. I thought everyone would at least be conscious and the place wouldn't be a mess. I looked around a girl with silver hair was on the ground along with some weirdo in a ninja suit. I'm the ninja here. Another guy with black hair and cape was lying on the ground, even a few Exceeds! "What the f*** happened here and where's Minerva?" Sting asked looking around desperately like we were in trouble.

"I'm right here." A girl with black hair stated coming out of a portal like thing she had a few bruises and cuts but other than that she seemed okay. "I'm here too." A man walked out from behind a few cartoons he was wearing a musketeer hat. A MUSKETEER HAT! I would've laughed out loud **(aka LOL)**if I could find Levy.

"What..what happened?" Sting asked shocked, probably because most of his old friends were on the ground unconscious. "Turns out Lucy wouldn't be the only one pissed that so called Levy was gone." The guy with the hat said smirking. "Too bad, we were going to have some fun." What did that mean? The guy didn't look like the pervert type but who knows!

"Not like that," he mumbled noticing my facial expression. Oops. "I have memorized your face Natsu son of Igneel." He stated. This guy was creeping me out. "And I've memorized your hat, guy with weird hat.." I replied he showed no facial expression. What was up with him? "You may leave now," the girl with black hair who Sting called Minerva earlier said. "Wait what? You don't get to decide that! Where's our friend!" Lucy yelled raising her fists in the air threating like.

"She's with another one of your _friends._" She spat out the last word like it shouldn't exist. "Now leave, everyone would be mad at me if I hurt you all here and now." She said and shooed us away. I growled. We would be the ones hurting her! Who does she think she is! "Let's go.." Lucy said pulling on both mine and Sting's arms. Neither of us objected. I just don't know why Lucy would pull us away "They're not worth it.." she said to us as we walked out.

000

15 minutes ago

Gajeel's POV

Shrimp and I were supposed to meet in the book store but she wasn't there. I was worried, she never showed up late. I waited for another half hour. She wasn't there. I went outside. I could smell her. She smelled of books and blueberries. She'd been close by here but she never made it to the book store. That really worried me. I noticed her scent got stronger in an alley way so I followed it but it just disappeared. At least in the air. Her scent was on the wall, like a shadow.

I followed the scent sniffing the wall until there was no wall. I had to smell the ground. For Shrimp I would do anything. _What are you talking about Gajeel? Don't go so soft!_ My inner thoughts screamed at me. Sigh, she made me feel so so weird! I ignored the glances I was getting as I kept smelling the ground. She's been here. It was like she was a shadow though. This was too weird. I kept following the scent until I hit an old building. Her scent was in the air again. She was out of the shadows then..

I burst the door open not considering the possible threats inside. Everyone seemed surprised especially this kid with black hair who kept mumbling my name in shock. I knocked him out first while he was in shock. A girl, a celestial mage like Lucy summoned Libra. The gravity around me increased. My arm turned to iron and I extended it hitting Libra in the face knocking her out. Apparently only a certain amount of gravity increased but not around her.

Quickly I hit the girl before she could summon any more spirits. She was out cold. Then I noticed Levy unconscious on the chair. I wasn't feeling so merciful anymore. I even took down the Exceeds. There was another guy on the ground already so I ignored him. I looked at the girl with black hair who looked very surprised probably since I've taken down most of her comrades. There was a guy with a weird looking hat too he had no emotion on his face.

"Rufus, let's go." She said now the man looked surprised "He isn't our target, besides our plan was already ruined we should go." The man or Rufus nodded and the both disappeared. B^stards. They obviously weren't expecting me. I picked Levy up bridal style and started to walk out of that place with I destroyed quite a bit. "Gajeel?" she whispered slowly "Don't worry I'm here Shrimp."

**Boom! How's that Gale for yeah? Also 4 updates one day? Is that a new record or something? It also might be the last update for the day, sorry. Anyways see yeah later.**


	22. Not A Dream

**As I've said I'm writing this on my phone might be a few errors. Also this is the third time I'm writing this. ...anyways on with the story...**

Rogue's POV

I stared at the blonde girl lying on the ground. She was bleeding to death. I couldn't move. Yet I did. It... wasn't me. Something else had taken control. My body turned around to reveal Sting. He was scratched, bruised, and bleeding. Also very angry. My body turned onceagain as if it wanted me to see what was happening. Gajeel and Natsu were there too. They weren't hurt. They just couldn't move. I looked at Gajeel's worried face. He was once my idol. That man.

Suddenly I remembered that my body had somehow frozen Natsu and Gajeel in the shadows so they could'n move knowing it could not beat them both. Somehow I also knew that it could only freeze two at the time which left Sting. I fought him with a smile on my face. He was so pathetic with my new found power. He had always been pathetic. Too softhearted. He wasn't able to deal with pain. _Consider this a lesson _I had unwillingly thought to myself and I felt myself smile. This was delightful.

I felt myself being able to move again. I could feel the power churning in the stomach aching to be released, but somehow I kept it contained. I lookes back at Sting he was panting and he charged at me again. I felt a spell being used that I've never used before and it sent him flying backwards. It wasn't strong enough to hurt him it just sent him flying. He would be up again soon. Why give me control now?

_It's your choice now Rogue. _

A dagger appeared in my hand. I understood my choice. I looked over at Gajeel his face filled with anger and worry. Natsu was yelling bloody murder at me and threats I knew he v would keep. The spell would wear off soon. I glanced at Sting who was getting ready to charge again. People were coming. I could sense them. Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockster, Cana Alberno, Wendy Marvell. They were all coming. I didn't know them but they were coming I could sense them. I could just leave her here. She would bleed out. Something told me it wouldn't work, she would be healed. It was now or never. This was my choice to make. I didn't think twice when I let the dagger fall into her chest.

I woke up shocked. I looked around our hideout. Only Rufus and Minerva were standing. Suddenly I recalled the events of before. That was why Levy looked so familiar. She was Gajeel's friend. Gajeel...it had been a long time since he's seen him but Rogue never forgot him. My dream popped into my head. No not a dream a nightmare. I couldn't believe I had done that to Lucy. My revenge wasn't worth her life, at least it was just a nightmare.

_No Rogue, it's the future. _

000

Lucys POV

i was walking down the halls of my school when I felt eyes on me. A lot of eyes. People were staring at me. Most people liked to avoid me or call me names. They were looking at me. I hated this unwanted attention. Natsu had to go to the office for some reason and I didn't know where everyone else was.

"Who would've thought she get even more sl^ttier." I heard someone say. What was going on here? "Lucy!" I turned around looking at Gray who ran towards me. "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded uncertain of what to say, why shouldn't I be okay? "

You haven't heard, have you?" he asked and I opened my mouth to answer when a man cut me off "Yeah I'll take two pictures of Lucy one for the new years other for Christmas." I looked over at the man curious on why he said my name. He recieved the photos he ordered and I caught a qucik glance..they were of me naked.

I felt tears in my eyes. How did this happen? I've never posed for anything especially not nude. I looked over to where the man was and he handed the guy who gave hik the photis money. My friends will definetly believe Lisanna now. It was over. She had won.

"What do you think your doing?" I heard Gray ask the man. When did he get over there? I guess it didn't matter now. "Making a bit of money, " the man who sold the other guy pictures replied. "Well your going to stop making money." Gray growled threatenly. What was he doing? "Says who," the guy snorted then i recognized him. His name was Bora. I met him waitressing before.

"Says me." A voice behind him said and I recgonized her scarlet hair immediately. Why were they helping me? "Tit-ania.." Bora stuttered as she grabbed his giant stack of photos and ripped them in half were her bare hands. Bora didn't object and ran away.

"Why.." i mumbled looking at them both "you know Lisanna she's an attention whore." Gray replied and smirked a bit. "No i mean why are you still helping me. These photos are proof enough aren't they?" I said lowly almost a whisper. Gray laughed. "It's a type of magic that can easily be faked as long as they've seen you looking like this." Erza explained. " We're never leaving you again Lucy." Gray smiled at me and it made me feel so...welcome._  
><em>

000

Lisanna pov

These photos should be proof enough for those idiots. I don't even know how I found them exactly I just noticed that they were on sale. So obviously she had to be a hooker or something of there were pictures like that. Soon Natsu would leave her and maybe I could convince him to be mine. Everytime I thought about him I felt angry. Not at him but at Lucy who took him away from me

_you have one week to tell everyone what you did or I'll kill you_

4 days left. He wasn't serious was he?

**man that took a while to make. Usually if im not doing anything else b it takes about 30 minutes as long as i have ideas. This took over 50 minutes. My gosh stupid phone. I mean nice phone please don't shut down on me too. Anyways see yeah later**


	23. No one Touches My Friends

**Well we're going to try this again. Also guess what? It's Christmas break! Which means more time to write yay! Anywys on with the story**

Lisannas POV

I watched a pink haired boy walk over here. He finaly believed me. I finally convinced him. Take that Lucy! Natsu is mine! I was getting ready to comfort Natsu, to forgive him but something else happened. I smashed into the ground ans rubbed my chin where his fist had connected. He...hit me.

"You b^tch!" he screamed at me. Bisca the girl who was beside me just stared in shock. "How dare you fake photos of Lucy," he hissed at me and I could taste the blood in my mouth. "You think I faked them?" I asked getting up "I found them on the internet _for_ _sale." _I snapped back. He still didn't believe me. I wasn't lying, for once. "Remember my threat," he growled and walked away.

_One week to teĺl everyone what you did or I'll kill you. _

He was serious, wasn't he?

000

Stings POV

I couldn't believe Rogue. He had helped Minerva kidnap Levy. He wasn't a real friend. They had all helped Minerva but Rogue surprised me the most. I never thought he was capable. Physically yes but not emotionally.

He betayed me. Why, why bring Levy into this how does that help him? I barely even know Levy. _But Lucy does_. Was that Minerva's plan? To get back at me by using Lucy? That wasn't going to work. I wouldn't let it.

"Hey Sting you okay?" Lucy asked and snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Sorry I was thinking." I answered. We were walking to home room together even though we had different home rooms. I've heard the rumors about the photos. Heck someone even showed me one (he's in the hospital now). It made no difference. Lucy was my friend. No more no less.

_No more, no less._

I cringed. I didn't know why but I hated that sentence. No more? Did I really want nothing more? I can't be thinking about this now..she couldn't be my mate. We barely knew each other. Suddenly I remembered what my dragon had said when he told me what a mate was.

_"A mate is someone special. It can be anyone, even if you've never met the before."_

No I'm only 16, I was too young.

_"You may not know it at the time though, eventually you will feel it. You will know."_

No, it's not fair to me or her.

_"All's fair in love an war."_

I'm human it works differently for dragons right?

_"You may be human but not only have I taught you dragon magic, I have taught you dragon life. You are but a weaker form of a dragon it is the same and maybe one day, you will not be a weaker form."_

I was about to counter thatntoo when I realized Weisslogia had never said it. Yet it was in his voice.

"Weisslogia?" I asked aloud. No answer. "Sting?" Lucy asked looking over at me, confused. Maybe it was just my imagination.

000

Lisanna's POV

Oh Lucy made me veryy mad. She thinks she can just do whatever she wanted. It was lunch now and I haven't seen her cry once. She even smiled a few times! I hated her having friends. "Lisanna?" a voice said behind me and I turned around facing Cana. Perfect I was hoping to get rid of some steam.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped at me like it was illegal to be here. I looked around, there was no one there. Quickly I threw Cana to the ground. She only smirked as I kicked her in the stomach. I kicked again. She spit out a bit of blood but only smirked again. Why wasn't she fighting back?

"You would normally be at the cafeteria by now." Cana said as if she was ignoring the pain I was giving her. "I got a little side-tracked." I said roughly and kicked her again, harder. There was still no expression. "Why aren't you fighting back?" I asked sending another blow to her stomch and watched her roll around in the dirt.

"Because I deserve this. Because this is nothing compared to what Lucy felt when I believed YOUR lies." She smirked "If this was with any other situation we would be crumbling on the ground." Cana was supposed to be one of our strongest mages. She even was signed up to become one our top 6, but she failed.

"Shut up!" I hissed hitting her harder then last time. I felt no guilt towards Lucy. I wouldn't. She deserved this. All of this. "You can hurt me, you can torture me, you can blackmail me," a voice, a very angry voice I might add, said behind me. I turned around seeing Lucy with a demon face that reminded me of Mira when she was mad. "but you will not hurt my friends!"

000

Rogues POV

The dream couldn't get out of my mind. Every time I went to sleep it arrived the same thing happening each time. I would kill Lucy each time. This wasn't me. I wouldn't take an innocence life because I'm mad at my friend.

_Why not?_

It's wrong. It's wrong and it's not me.

_Who decides what's right and wrong?_

I don't know..I just know it's not me.

_You can make it you_

Who are you?

_I'm a friend Rogue. If you mean my name though you will learn in time_

I don't trust you.

_I know Rogue, but one day you will and one day you will meet me_

No, no I don't want to meet you!

That was a lie. I did. I wanted to know who had control over my body in my dream. I wanted to know who could kill me in a second and I wouldn't be able to defend myself. I wanted to know.

**So, guess what? MY COMPUTERS FIXED! Guess it was just being a jerk :P Go figure. It also was fixed 800 words into this chapter..Well now I feel kind of dumb because I thought it was going to take forever to get it fixed but I also feel happy :P. Mixed feelings. Just like Rogue ;D. Anyways see yeah later**


	24. It's A Small World After All

**Heyo everyone. I am never taking my computer for advantage again! So Anyways on with the story**

Lucy's POV

I was looking for Cana so we can go to this new restaurant she's been wanting to go to and eat, when I heard my name. I followed the voice it sounded like Cana's. "In any other situation you would be crumbling on the ground." I was getting closer, I could hear full sentences now. I turned the corner and saw something I didn't want to see.

Cana was on the ground spitting blood and there was Lisanna. _Lisanna._ I thought maybe when she went through her little phase we could be friends again. Not anymore. I felt my blood boiling with rage. She was going to pay. "You can hurt me, torture me, blackmail me," I started and I saw Lisanna turn around her eyes filled with fear "but you will not hurt my friends."

I let my fists fly towards her. I wasn't going to make my Celestrial Spirits fight her. This was my fight. She didn't see me throw the first punch so it connected with her face. The next one she was able to dodge and she threw her own into my stomach. I didn't back down. I brought my leg up like we used to do in gym class and kicked her in the face making her tumble to the ground.

"I win," I spat out a little blood. She could really punch. "Lucy?" I heard Cana say? "Don't you ever think you deserve pain because you didn't believe me. EVER!" I said to her almost threatening like. "I'm sorry.." she mumbled "Now come on let's go to that restaurant." I said smiling at her she smiled back. "You're going to regret this," Lisanna laughed from the ground as if she knew something was coming.

"Lisanna!" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me, Mira-jane. "What did you do to her!" she hissed staring at her sister "She..just attacked me Mira-nii," Lisanna cried. Mira turned around facing me, her eyes saying death. She's lying to her own sister.

"No that's not what happened," Cana tried to object but Mira just slapped her out of the way. "My sister may just be a toy to you, but she's more to everyone else."she glared at me, this wasn't going to end well. By not well I mean I'm going to be lying in a ditch, dead.

"Wait!" a voice yelled someone I used to be friends with, Alzack. "What is it," Mira hissed at him before turning into Satan Soul. "I videotaped it, all." He said and I wanted to hug him a lot. It sounds weird I know but that sentence made me happy. "Let me see," Mira snapped at grabbed the video watching it. I couldn't help but peak. She glared at me when I did though so I looked away. He really did get all of it. Even some of the parts I didn't see where Lisanna grabbed Cana and threw her to the ground.

I looked at Mira, she was crying. "Lisanna? Why did you lie to me?" she looked back at her sister, who was now scared. "I..I didn't Lucy did attack me first!" Lisanna yelled trying to prove herself innocent "But you attack Cana first straight out of the blue.." Mirajane looked at her sister "Did Lucy even do any of the things you said she did because it looks like she would never hurt her friends like that.." Lisanna opened her mouth to speak but Cana cut her off "No, I used truth cards on her too they all said she was innocent." Then she pulled out a truth card and pointed it at Lisanna.

"Did you lie about Lucy?" she asked and I noticed Lisanna getting worried "No of cour- AAH!" she screamed as she was shocked. "Did you lie to us?" Cana asked which I thought was pretty much the same question but okay.. "Why no-AAAH!" she screamed again. I looked at Mira who was now back to normal but she was crying..hard. "Lisanna…don't speak to me..ever again." She had said and ran away trying to keep the tears off her face but it wasn't working out so well. I think..Lisanna's losing.

000

Natsu's POV

How dare she? How dare Lisanna fake pictures of Lucy then give them out to people in the school? Of all pictures she had to make Lucy naked! I only hit her once but I wanted to hit her so much more. "Natsu..I'm so sorry.." I heard someone say and I looked up to see Mira-jane the devil's sister. "For what?" I hissed then I noticed that she was crying. Suddenly she pulled me into a hug. "For what my sister has done to Lucy, to all of you." She whispered into my ear. So she knew. She finally knew the truth.

I hugged her back "it is okay it wasn't you fault," I replied and she pulled away from me. "No it is my fault, she's my sister I should've known she was lying." She looked at my straight in the eye. It's been so long since I've actually talked to her.

_"Hi, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm your new neighbor." I smiled as someone opened the door. There were three kids. One girl who looked about 13, one looked around 8 my age, the other was a boy around 10._**(I don't know the age difference between them)**

_"Hello, I'm Lisanna this is Mirajane and Elfman." She said smiling and pointed to the two other people. Her smile was so kind and sweet. I looked over at Mira-jane, who I believed was her sister, she looked tough and mean. Elfman looked sad and lonely. They all looked so different from each other. I didn't understand how they could be a family. I guess I didn't understand a lot of things though, they seemed very happy with one another. They were a great family._

I looked at Mira-jane again remembering who she once was. So much has changed. Lisanna the sweet girl I knew was now an attention whore. Mira-jane the tough and mean, was now sweet but also deadly. Elfman the once pathetic wimp was a real man. I loved spending time with their family even if they took care of each other and didn't have parents like me. I mean I had foster parents but I always ran away. None of them were Igneel. I was sad when I had to leave but I did. It was nice to see them again. For some reason a song was being sung in my head. _It's a small world after all._

**Boom how about that? 2 chapters on this 1 on my truth or dare. It's pretty good if I do say so myself. Now before you say "I've done more" blah blah blah. I had a busy day today so I'm happy I was able to do two and don't go judging me. You know who you are! Anyways see yeah later**


	25. The Event

**Sigh I'm so tired. I blame you guys. I couldn't think of anything to write in this chapter so I stayed up half the night thinking. I was up at seven because I couldn't get back to sleep. Then my dad rushes us to get ready so we can go to the states to go Christmas shopping. Agh and I've got a Christmas party in a few hours. Sigh…Anyways on with the story.**

Lucy's POV

It's been a few days since that event happened. Ever since Alzack posted the video online people have been treating me differently, in a good way. Some even apologized which was amazing considering how stubborn our school is. Some people actually started calling Lisanna names. Honestly I felt bad for her, I tried to help her yesterday but she brushed me off calling me the names I hated. _Sl^t, whore, hooker. _They still sat in my head. No matter how many times I tried to forgive everyone…it happened they all chose Lisanna over me.

"Hello class, guess what we have ANOTHER new student coming in." Mr. Clive said as he entered the room. It seemed like our school was getting a lot of new students. I felt my head jerk back a bit and I looked behind me seeing Natsu pulling my hair. I glared at him but he didn't stop. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard a familiar voice.

"Um, may I sit beside Lucy-san?" I looked up and noticed a little blue haired girl taking the seat next me. "Wendy-san!" I smiled and gave her a hug "What are you doing here?" I asked sweetly remembering that her and her foster parents moved away. "Well um I tried practicing magic that Grandeeny taught me and my foster parents kicked me out since they don't like magic," she explained "So I came here, Carla's been taking care of me."

"Why are you in the high school section?" I asked remembering she would only be around 12. "Well I was acing all my classes in middle school so they brought me here." She answered and I noticed glaring at us for talking. I put my finger up to my mouth signaling her to be silent and waited for him to talk.

"So as some of you may know, we've got an even coming up." He continued " It's mages only though. Any non-mage does get a free week off of school." paused for a moment looking around the class "BOO YEAH! SEE YEAH LATER SUCKERS!" a girl yelled and walked out the door. I didn't know her real name exactly but I knew she liked to call herself Chaos. "Okay then..anyone else like to leave?" Mr. Clive asked and a few students walked out the door too.

"Anyways as I was saying we have a mage only event. We will compete against other schools, but first we must choose our ten to compete." There were a few gasps in the room. 10/100 kids? This was going to be difficult. "First we're going to eliminate 50, then 20, then 20 again." He explained "By taking away the first 50 we'll be having a test tomorrow on everything."

"What! BUT DAD!" I heard Cana complain just shrugged her off "You heard me, so you all have today off to study." Everyone was freaking out but I felt kind of excited. If this was about wits then I might get in. "Psst, Luce.." Natsu whispered and I turned around "Can we go to the library and study?" he asked making me smirk "Who said I was studying with you?" I looked over to Wendy "Maybe I'll study with Wendy." He pouted at me "He can study with us Lucy-san.." Wendy said looking at bit nervous as Natsu brightened up. I mentally face-palmed. Some people…

000

Rogues POV

"So the team for Sabertooth will be Rogue, Me, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, Dobengal, Nightshade, Ryou, and Aiko." Minerva said reading the names off a list in front of our class. **(Some OC's there by the way don't worry, most of them won't be in it that much)** I looked over at Nightshade. She had no real name. At least not that anyone knew of. She wasn't very social either. She had black straight hair and her face was pale. Her eyes were the ones that surprised me the most. They were a deep shade of red like blood. No one knew her true variety of magic but I've heard rumors of her being able to see into the future whenever she wanted.

"What are you looking at." She snapped at me and instantly I turned my head away. She could easily be more powerful than I ever imagined could she even beat Gajeel?

_No, no one here can beat Gajeel…yet._

What do you mean? Someone must be able to beat Gajeel.

_Yes a few can actually but you can't let them. You must be the one to defeat him._

Why?

_It is your destiny._

I looked over at Nightshade again since I felt a pair of eyes on me. She was staring. She looked…worried. She didn't turn away like I did when she noticed me looking at her. Something was weird.

_Nightshade…do not trust her Rogue. Never trust her._

Why? No answer. It was like the presence took a nap or something. Never trust her. I didn't before..why would I start now?

**Boom how's that? It's like the grand magic games. Also sorry for a lot of oc's. Only Nightshade will be at least a part of the story. Anyways see yeah later.**


	26. Don't Trust Nightshade

**Haha you guys noticed me? Awesome. So anyways on with the story**

Wendy's POV

I didn't know Natsu very well but he sure made me laugh. "Lucyyyy I don't understand this…" he complained sitting on his couch reading a science book. We got kicked out of the library because Natsu started a fight with someone named Gray.I didn't know Gray well either but he didn't wear a lot of clothes..

"I've told you a billion time that **(Science science science)**." She sighed and pointed to pictures on the page, it made me giggle realizing I was smarter than him. "Lucy, are you and Natsu dating?" I asked curiously, they kind of act like it and they live in the same house.. "What no why would you think that!" she yelled at me "I'm sorry!" I yelled back when I heard the door open.

"'Sup blondie, want to come get some coffee?" I turned around and a guy with blonde hair a few years older than me was walking through the door. "Hey Natsu and…." He paused waiting for my reply "Wendy." I said "Hey Natsu and Wendy," he said correcting himself. Was he and Lucy dating?

"No thanks Sting, Wendy and I are helping Natsu study." Lucy answered getting off the couch. Wait since when have I been helping Natsu? "Can I study then? I'm kind of surprised that this school has a test to find mages for it." Sting said and started rummaging through her fridge. "Really why?" I asked and munched on a sandwich Lucy made me before. "Well at Sabertooth it was all about power so Jiemma our principal picked the 10 strongest mages and that was that," he explained and kept rummaging through the fridge until he found something he liked.

"You know that's my food." Natsu said and closed his science book "Lucy may I have some food?" Sting asked looking over at Lucy, she shrugged. "How about asking me?" Natsu snapped standing up "Did you buy it?" Sting smirked as Natsu turned around and sat back on the couch. Lucy has some weird friends…

000

Rogues POV

The ten of us have gotten two weeks off school so we could practice for the games. Jiemma assigned ways for us to practice but we all have to practice together for the first few days. It wouldn't have been that bad if Sting was here.

_You don't need Sting._

I don't. I shouldn't have thought that. It was a mistake. "Rogue pay attention." Minerva snapped at me.

_Sorry, that was my fault I know I shouldn't be talking to you during practice._

It's fine.

"Yes,Milady." I replied and she started talking again. "So for today we will be testing our strengths and weaknesses to figure out what we must work on. Rufus, Orga you will fight." Minerva said and pointed to a bunch of mattresses. Wait we have to fight? Either this will be a piece of, I thought to myself and eyes Dobengal, Or extremely hard, then I eyed Minerva. Could I beat Minerva in a fight? Heck I don't even know if I could beat Rufus.

Speaking of Rufus..I looked up hoping to see the fight but it seemed Rufus had already beaten Orga. "Good Rufus, Orga you better be more powerful by the end of the week." Minerva threatened looking over at Orga and he nodded. "Now, Yukino and Dobengal."

Yukino and Dobengal entered the fighting area. There was a magic sealing it so neither of them could leave by accident nor could we get hit by flying debris. "Open gate to the scales, Libra." Yukino said holding out her keys and a girl in green appeared. Immediately Dobengal was brought to the ground and he couldn't move. The match was over. I might've laughed at how pathetic it was if I didn't noticed Nightshade looking at me. I sent her a glare without thinking that would usually give people nightmares. She sent me one back even worst.

"Dobengal that was pathetic." Minerva snapped slapping him. "I'm sorry Milady.." he whispered and went back to his seat. "Rogue, Nightshade." Minerva said and pointed towards the ring. I walked in one side while Nightshade went in the other side looking rather bored. She's going down.

"Shadow Dragon Slash!" I yelled leaping towards her as I felt the shadows encasing my hand. She didn't even move. Maybe this will be easier than I thought?

_Don't get snotty Rogue, remember how you said she might be more powerful then you could even imagine._

I didn't have time to process what he said in my brain because when my fist was one inch away from her head she shifted to the side and I felt a sharp stab to my neck. "Throat punch." She mumbled mocking me from when I said Shadow Dragon Slash. I raised my hand to hit her ignoring the loss of oxygen. I felt another sharp pain to my shoulder and I watched my arm fall. I tried to lift it again but I couldn't move. I couldn't feel my arm.

Suddenly I started choking. I had run out of air. I was coughing gasping for air but I couldn't get it. "The fight is over." Nightshade announced and started to leave the arena. "You didn't even use magic," Akio said looking dumbfounded at her. "I was trying to make it a fair fight but," Nightshade started "obviously I couldn't." she glared at me like it was my fault she had beat me. I looked over and noticed Orga handing Dobengal money. They made bets. Those b^stards. I got up feeling my pride was on the line here and I charged after her. The next thing I knew there was a foot in my face then I was laying on the ground.

000

Stupid Nightshade. She had to show off. Frosh kept trying to cheer me up but since Sting left Lecter has been staying with me so I had him keep Frosh at the house while I went for a walk. It was cold out and I walking the streets of Magnolia. Magnolia isn't that far from my town so I like to come here it just seems…better.

I turned my head as I heard a piercing scream coming from the alley way. "Please…please leave me alone I'll give you my money." A girl said to a man with a gun he only grinned "I'll take that too but right now hand over your daughter so we can have some fun." I looked at the girl and noticed there was a smaller girl holding her mother's leg. She was probably 6 8 or 9. I didn't know whether or not I should get involved..it wasn't my fight.

"Leave us alone..I..I know magic!" the little girl said and put her hands together like an ice mage would do. The man laughed "So do I missy." His hand bursts into flames. Fire mage. "So do I." another voice said and a girl walked from the other side of the alley, Nightshade.

"This has nothing to do with you, _girlie._" The man snapped in Nightshades direction. I dissolved into the shadows interested in the fight.

_Rogue, you shouldn't be doing this_

Why not?

_Because you shouldn't trust Nightshade_

This doesn't have anything to do with trusting her?

_Rogue LEAVE_

No.

I didn't get an answer. In Nightshades hands appeared two whips. Black whips. "These whips are made from the chaos of people's minds. One touch and you will wish I had killed you." Nightshade stated and the man threw a fireball at her face only to be dodged by her. She whipped her whip and it hit him in the side of the cheek making him scream in agony. "It's only 5% of my true power." Nightshade said and lifted the man up by his hair.

"If I ever see you again, you will feel my true power." The man nodded and when she released him he ran the opposite way from her. "Thank you.." the little girl said, Nightshade only shook her head "I need no thanks, just be careful from now on." She smiled at the little girl. A real smile. I've never seen her smile. The girl smiled back and left with her mother. That man was pathetic yet Nightshade used magic on him when she didn't use magic on me. Why?

_Don't ask questions Rogue._

"Come out now Rogue." Nightshade said threatening. I did as she said. "How did you know it was me?" I asked coming out of the shadows. "You didn't see this." She stated ignoring my first question. "But why?" I asked curiously "I know everything." She said which confused me at first but then I realized she was avoiding that question by answering my first question. "I doubt that." I dared and she looked at me angrily.

"Don't I Mr. Gajeel lover?" She smirked looking at me. She smirked. I haven't seen that either. "Well if you know everything then can I beat Gajeel?" I asked hopefully but I didn't show it. "You cannot, you have been told it before haven't you?" she asked questionably. I nodded. "I know everything Rogue, _everything._" That's when it hit me. Did she know what I would do in the future. Or what I might do. Or..him?

_Rogue you have to leave now._

"Then who can beat Gajeel?" I asked ignoring his demand. "Quite a few including myself." She said and I laughed. She glared at me. "You think too much of yourself," I said and instantly stopped laughing when I saw her face. "Says the one I beat the crap out of today." She joked. She actually made a joke. That was a surprise. "I went easy on you, now come on I'll walk you back to wherever who knows what freaks there are out there." I said and she laughed "Sure you did, and for the record I just beat the crap out of one of those freaks." we both laughed. It was nice to hear her laugh.

_Don't trust her Rogue_

**How was that? Also I started this yesterday but I had to go to the Christmas party and I slept over so I came home later then I thought. Her house has cats. I'm allergic to cats. I cannot breathe. Oh yeah and I would just like to say Nightshade will not become a main character in the main story she's just an important person for this little story. I would also like to say the person talking to Rogue is not his shadow. Anyways see yeah later.**


	27. We Made It!

**Hey, yeah nothing to say here really…so um on with the story..**

Rogues POV

Ever since that night, Nightshade has been talking to me a bit more. Not in front of everyone else though. Like when a popular girl is dating a nerd she would pretend she's not. The odd thing is Nightshade doesn't care about her rep or anything so I don't understand completely why she ignores me when others are around.

"Okay so today for our training we will fight blindfolded." Minerva said as we all entered our special training room that Master Jiemma scheduled for us. "First up Rogue and Nightshade." She said and the two of us entered the fighting circle. "Again? Rogue's gonna lose again," I heard Orga laugh "Don't be too sure my memory tells me that Rogue has immense hearing," Rufus countered, that's right I do have immense hearing maybe I will beat her this time.

"These blindfolds are sealed with magic so they cannot be torn off without my consent and you cannot see through them." Minerva explained and wrapped it around my head. It was completely black. I could hear everyone though. They were making bets again. "Don't hold back," I heard Nightshade whisper too low for anyone else to hear. I nodded. The fight began.

She was behind me. I could hear her breathing. I swung behind me getting ready to hit something hard but there was nothing. She was in front of me now. I kicked backwards hoping to hit something but again nothing. "Shadow dragons roar!" I yelled bring my hand up to my mouth and I released the shadows in what I hope was her direction. "Don't focus on hearing focus on my scent." She whispered into my ear and I whipped my hand towards my ear but I hit nothing. Focus on her scent. What did she smell like?

Death. She smelt like death. I could smell her now she was beside me. "She's just toying with him." I heard Dobengal laugh but I ignored him and swung my hand to where I could smell her. I didn't hit anything but I swung my other hand more to the right and it collided with something. "He hit her!" Orga yelled laughing "I knew he would eventually," Rufus said casually. "Good job, but if you don't mind I'm going to end this now." Nightshade whispered, crap. I felt pain to my shoulder blades and then I felt nothing. She did it again. I fell on my face as she hit my leg and I lost feeling. Everyone was laughing but I hit her. I hit her.

000

Sting's POV

"Lucy! Lucy!" I yelled rushing over to the blonde haired mage "I passed!" I exclaimed and hugged her. I was really excited for some reason. I don't usually pass tests. I was actually worried I might not make the games. "That's awesome Sting!" she smiled and hugged me back. "They've got the ten mages now." She said and I released her from her hug "Really how did they do that so quickly?" I asked curiously "Turns out only 20 mages passed so they picked 10 of them and here's the list." She said holding out a piece of paper.

_Erza Scarlet_

_Mirajane Strauss_

_Lisanna Strauss_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Juvia Lockster_

_Gajeel Redfox_

_Lucy Heartphilia_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Sting Eucliffe_

_Wendy Marvell_

"We made it!" I yelled and hugged her again. Not only did I make but so did Lucy! "I don't really know if I want to do this.." she said a little sad "It's a big event and almost everyone in the country comes so what if he comes…" she wouldn't make eye contact. She was referring to her father. She was getting close to crying. "If he is I'll protect you." I said and looked down on her as I wiped a tear from her eye. "He's not your family we are Lucy and we won't let him hurt you ever again." It was true I would, I swear on my life.

000

Nighshades POV

"Sting is playing the games." Rogue said as I cooked some dinner. I learnt that Sting was the one who cooked for him and the Exceeds so lately he's been living off take-out which I wasn't going to let happen. "Are you okay?" I asked it was a question I already knew the answer to. "I thought you knew everything." He asked as I chopped up carrots. "I do but I figured it would be better if you told me yourself." I answered but he didn't reply.

"Can you tell me about your magic?" he asked ignoring what I said before "Well at least about those whips you had," he corrected after seeing my face. I didn't like to talk about my magic much, but if this was a way to complete my mission then I would. "My whips? The ones you saw are made from the evil of the mind's," I started and looked over for a reaction, there was none "when it touches a person they are attacked by evil that someone had wished on someone else." I looked over at him again he was confused.

"Let's say someone wanted to cut off their enemies' ear, the person who touches the whip feels the pain of having your ear cut off, except you would feel all the pain that any enemy wished on any another enemy except for rape and death." I put the carrots in to the pot, "The thing is each time it touches someone the whip grows more powerful and more dangerous because it also takes the want it has." I started cutting up some beef "Any other questions?" I asked already knowing the answer. Just because I knew everything did not mean I couldn't ask questions for the sake of the other person.

"Yeah how come you ignore when there are other people around?" I sighed and looked over at him "I did it for your sake." I answered and put the beef in the pot. I was making stew. "My sake?" he said questionably and started to make the table for three, him and the Exceeds. "Yes, I know you actually do care how you look and as you know I'm not well-loved." I answered and put a timer on the stove. "I'll be right back." I said as I headed towards the washroom.

_Act like Sting._

I had told myself to act like Sting. It wasn't me though. Yet I needed to get close to Rogue if I wanted to finish my mission. I made jokes, I smiled and laughed. It wasn't me. I hated it a lot. Rogue needed help though and I was willing to sacrifice my happiness for him. What happiness did I have anyways?

I punched the wall leaving a hole as I remembered my past. I had to help Rogue. I wasn't going to let Rogue fall like_ he_ did. I remembered everything about him. His face, the way he smiled the day he went dark. I wouldn't let Rogue be tainted like we both were. I couldn't stop him before he went but I can stop Rogue. I can help him. Even if that meant acting like Sting.

**How was that? Not that bad right? Sorry I'm putting in a lot of Rogue and Nightshade at the moment don't worry next will be a lot of Fairy Tail and Erza's dictatorship. Also did you notice that the person didn't talk to Rogue at all in this chapter? And Rogue isn't going crazy XD. Anyways see yeah later**


	28. Who Was She?

**Heyo again and wow 100 reviews thanks so much guys :D.**

Natsu's POV

Ever since Erza found out about us being in the games she's been treating us like a boot camp ever since. The ten of us got 2 weeks off to train for the games so we decided to train at the beach. I just wish we didn't invite Erza. "Good job everyone only 20 more laps to go!" Erza yelled from behind me, it wouldn't have been so bad if this wasn't my 80th lap around the hotel. Lucy got out of doing the laps though insisting that she was a Celestrial Mage so she should focus more on being able to summon two spirits at once then useless running. Lucky Lucy.

"What are you getting tired Flame Brain?" Gray asked as he ran up beside me "Of course not ice prick!" I snapped back but I was tired. Really tired. He started to speed up so I did too. I really regretted it but no way was I going to let him make me look bad. I looked behind me and noticed that Wendy was passed out as was Juvia. The only person who didn't come with us to the camp was Lisanna. None of us objected to it though. Even Mira was here.

I was on my 90th lap now still racing Gray. "Hey Luce how come Laxus didn't make the cut for the games?" I asked as I ran by her she glared at me as I realized she was training with one of her spirits, the goat guy. "He didn't want to now go or I'm going to tell Erza your slacking off." She threatened. I picked up my pace even beating Gray and before I knew it I was done my 100th lap.I walked over to where Lucy was and passed out as all the exhaustion hit me.

I woke up on my bed. I looked around and noticed Lucy was in the room still training with her goat spirit guy. "Hey what's going on?" I asked ignoring the thumping in my head. I really hoped I didn't get drunk again. Then I recalled the 100 laps Erza made us do. "Everyone is outside training you might want to get back to them." Lucy said not opening her eyes as she sat in the middle of the room and it looked like she was meditating. "Ugh, how come you get out of it?" I asked and laid back on my bed lazily. "As I said, I'm a Celestrial Mage and I have to focus more on my magic power then on exercise so see yeah later sucker." She smirked as I walked out the door.

000

Sting's POV

*2 weeks later*

"Welcome to Fiore's Grand Magic Games!" a voice yelled, a man with a pumpkin on his head. "First up is Fiore's number one school, FAIRY TAIL!" The ten of us walked onto the stage, it was weird being part of the number one school. I was usually part of the number two school, Sabertooth. Fairy Tail's Rival. I heard cheers explode as we walked onto the stage. "Introducing Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Lisanna Strauss, Mira-jane Strauss, Lucy Heartphilia, Juvia Lockster, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, and Sabertooth's old dragon slayer STING EUCLIFFE!" the pumpkin head yelled my name and the crowd erupted into cheers again.

After they introduced the teams they told us what the next event would be, a battle. We would have a battle every day. Along with other events. They decided to only do a battle today though, which confused me a bit. "First up Nightshade from Sabertooth vs Hibiki from Blue Pegasus." The pumpkin head announced and the two entered the ring. Nightshade…she had only recently joined Sabertooth and I have yet to learn her magic. I had no idea who would win.

"You have 30 minutes, now start!" the pumpkin head yelled and ran out of the way. Hibiki sent a smile at Nightshade and bowed down. I couldn't hear what he said exactly but it looked like he was flirting with her. I looked over at Sabertooth who were grinning like maniacs except for Rogue who was staring intently at me. "Force blast!" Hibiki yelled and three yellow hexagon like things showed up in front of Nightshade exploding. It sent her flying backwards.

"Come on, Nightshade if you lose you'll make me look back!" I heard Rogue yell at her. Make him look bad? What did he mean by that? Nightshade sent him a smirk and yelled back "Should I show him mercy? Or do I bring out the whips?" I found it weird that she smiled at him though, it was the first time I had ever seen it. "Mercy, he's not worth the magic energy!" Rogue yelled back making her laugh. She laughed too. Was she really the Nightshade I knew? Then again I didn't really know her.

"You're not going to use magic?" Hibiki asked confused as Nightshade started to charge towards him "Force Shield!" Hibiki yelled and a shield popped around him but Nightshade kept charging and she shoved her hand into the shield shattering it to pieces. Hibiki looked at her dumbfounded as she shoved her hand into his shoulder. His arm fell down to his side. "Sting?" Lucy said questionably to me as I watched Nightshade working, she was hitting him so rapidly my brain couldn't even process it. Eventually it was over, she had won.

"Well, that was interesting…now it's Mira-jane from Fairy Tail vs Sherry from Lamia scale!" the pumpkin head announced and I couldn't help but notice Nightshades smile when Hibiki's school mates came to help him. Who was she?

**Hey, so do you guys want to see Mira and Sherry's fight? If so it'll happen but if it's not that interesting we can skip it :P. Anyways see yeah later**


	29. Do I Know You?

**So hey how's it going? Good? I would hope so, anyways on with the story**

Lucy's POV

Nightshade…was strong. That was sure. She took down Hibiki without using magic. What was her magic? I was going to ask Sting but he seemed just as surprised as me. Mira-jane and Sherry were on the arena now. Honestly I was surprised that SCHOOLS did these kinds of event's especially battles. I had to admit though it did seem kind of fun.

I looked at the arena and there was a giant rock monster that Sherry seemed to be controlling. Mira-jane wasn't in Satan Soul or anything; she just stared at Sherry and the rock monster. "Are you going to do anything or…?" Sherry asked looking at Mira-jane, she didn't reply. Sherry swung the rock monsters arm and it collided with Mira. At least that's who I thought it was but when I looked back it was Ren the guy from Blue Pegasus. Sherry's boyfriend.

"Ren!" Sherry yelled and jumped off the monster and ran to her beloved boyfriend who looked to be passed out on the ground. When Sherry bent down to check on Ren, he changed into Mira as Satan form and hit Sherry so that she was out cold. Mira had disguised as Ren. I laughed at her strategy it was smart but she probably could've beaten Sherry anyways.

"The winner is Mira-jane!" The pumpkin head yelled and Mira returned to her seat. I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me the whole time.

000

It was later that day and we were all sitting in our hotel room. 10 beds in one room. Very…crowded. I laughed as Sting and Natsu fought over a bed. Their tastes were too similar. They were both dragon slayers, but then again so was Wendy. "…Lucy, do we have to sleep in the same room as the guys?" Wendy asked me gesturing her head towards the others.

"Yeah we do Wendy but don't worry if any of those guys take advantage of you I'll kick their butts." I smiled smugly to her but stopped when Natsu and Gajeel started laughing their heads off. "What?" I asked glaring at the two. "You…fight…us…HAHAHAHAHA!" Gajeel laughed making me kick him in the stomachs, but it felt like lead. I resisted the urge to scream and hug my feet. "Hey, I think Lucy could take you on!" Gray said walking over to me "Thanks Gray." I said sweetly "You still have Loke's key right?" he asked and I punched him in the gut. "Jerk."

"Awh, come on Luce let's go get some ice cream." Gray said pouting like, "No way! I hate ice cream!" Natsu complained and got up from the ground "Also Luce is my nickname for her!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jacket. "Did I invite you flame brain?" Gray snapped as his hand curled into a fist. I looked around and noticed that Erza was meditating, Juvia was swooning over Gray, Mira was giggling at the boys fighting while Lisanna was sitting on her bed not making eye contact with anyone. None of us were particularly happy about sharing a room with her, if only Laxus had actually tried on the test he might be here instead of her."I'm going to get ice cream so if you want to come, come if you don't, don't." I stated before leaving with no one following behind.

000

"One chocolate and do you have any spicy ice cream?" I asked the cashier thinking that Natsu would want some. He doesn't like ice cream but he likes spicy food so he might like this? I thought to myself but honestly it was more a question. "You want spicy ice cream?" the cashier asked curiously and handed me my chocolate ice cream "Forget it," I said realizing that it was stupid and left the store.

I looked over at the bakery that was beside the ice cream parlor. It was kind of dumb actually. There should probably be a dentist around here too. They had a bunch of different sweets. I decided to get my friends some since they were too busy arguing to come with me…maybe they don't deserve anything…oh well. "That will be 200 jewels," the cashier said and I handed him the money for one strawberry cake.

I was about 10 minutes away from the hotel and man this cake was heavy. Why did there have to be so many of us, I could've just gotten a one layer cake. Sigh, Erza. Why did she have to love cake so much? "Well look who it is." A voice said in front of me and I looked up well as much as I could with this big box in front of me. "Hello Minerva long time no see," I smiled sweetly at her. From what I could see the whole Sabertooth team was there. "What's going on I thought we were going to get dinner?" a voice said from the back, it sounded familiar. I looked up again and noticed a girl with black hair, pale face, and deep red eyes, was staring at me. Her eyes widened like she had seen a ghost.

"Whoo! Revenge at last!" another guy yelled one that I did recognize, Dobengal. I looked up and noticed he leaped towards me but as fast as I looked up the girl's hand whipped towards his leg and he fell to the ground. I recognized the girl now, Nightshade. "Nightshade what are you doing!" Minerva snapped at her but she showed no emotion. "We shouldn't do this." Was all that she said. It looked like Minerva was about to slap her but Rogue stepped in the way "She's right, it would get our guild disqualified and besides," Rogue said and pointed to behind them showing Fairy Tail's team (excluding Lisanna) "they're here." He said finishing his sentence.

Natsu was outran everyone else and ended up in front of me panting "Geez Luce you've got to give us a little bit of time to get ready next time." He said in between pants. "Really, because that was half an hour ago." I said annoyed and he gave an innocent look. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked as if he just realized the team from Sabertooth was here. The rest of the team caught up with him only Erza wasn't gasping for air. Nightshade didn't stop staring at me even when she realized I knew.

"Sting…" Rogue mumbled like it was the worst thing in the world "Rogue.." Sting looked at his old partner, his old friend. It looked like something was going to happen but Nightshade walked in between them "This is pointless we should be training or at least getting something to eat." She said unamused by all this and she grabbed Rogues arm "Let's go." She said and the rest of Sabertooth followed not without giving us glares and such. I couldn't help the feeling that I knew her.

**How was that? Three chapters one day which isn't that impressive compared to others but you know it's something. Anyways see yeah later **


	30. Mate That Means Friend Right?

**Let's reply to some reviews :D**

**Guest: Hi Katie no I wasn't lying, by fine I meant I wasn't dying at least on the outside…**

**Guest: Um I've never smelt death so I didn't know how to be descriptive and you'll find out why she smells like it soon. Also you'll find out why Levy smells like blueberries soon.**

**Awesome as Annabeth: Bah, I still have some stories I haven't updated on since last year xD you guys are lucky I'm enjoying this story**

**Anyways on with the story**

Rogues POV

I had wanted to fight Lucy as much as Dobengal did then, but something in Nightshades eyes told me not to. So I had to stop them. For her sake. I was walking down the street to the boxing arena that was close by our hotel hoping I would find her. When I opened the door I didn't expect a man to be flying towards me. I dodged him of course and watched him fly into the road. I looked at the ring expecting to see that it was Nightshade who threw him but it wasn't. It was a man a slim man who looked drunk.

"Hahaha *hic* who's next?" The man asked he had his hair in a ponytail and blue clothes. I scanned the area looking Nightshade, she wasn't near the arena instead she was beating the crap out of a punching bag. "What are you doing?" I asked as I approached her she looked mad. Very mad.

"Training what does it look like!" she snapped at me not taking her eyes off the flying punching bag. "Aren't you supposed to wear gloves?" I asked noticing her hands were bare. "Aren't you supposed to be doing whatever Minerva wants?" she snapped at me again and I watched as the bag flew back in forth. There was at least ten dents in it. "Ouch that hurt, right here." I said pointing to my heart, she didn't even glance my way.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried she only growled at me "Go away." She stated and would still not look me in the eyes. "Do you trust me?" I grabbed her shoulder and turned her away from the bag so she would look me in the eyes? "Do _you _trust _me_?" she asked repeating my question "You know the answer to that." I replied not breaking contact "Of course I know every-"she stopped herself and immediately punched the punching bag making it fly off its chain and into the wall "You would trust me more if you knew me better." She spat out breaking eye contact.

"So what's going on?" I asked and put my hands on her shoulder "I didn't know," she said "I didn't know she was still alive." It looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I didn't know." She repeated herself. Was she talking about Lucy? I opened my mouth to speak "Hello girlliiieeeee, I'm Bacchus wannnna haveee *hic* some fun?" the man from before asked approaching us, I looked around and noticed that Nightshade was the only girl here.

"I don't like your definition of fun," she stated but then her frown turned into a smirk "I will though if you can beat me in a battle." Bacchus was smiling widely "Deal." They both entered the rink on opposite sides and they both refused gloves. "If I win though, you will dress up like a bunny and do a cheer for Sabertooth tomorrow." I smirked at her demand "Now that seems a little unfair towards me," Bacchus whined as he stretched his fingers out "I'll bring Yukino the silver haired girl in Sabertooth." Nightshade offered grinning evil "Deal." Bacchus repeated "You are with Quatro Cerberus yet you used to be in Fairy Tail Academy though you did not tell anyone you left, you should really tell your old friends though they are not fond of you at the moment." Nighshade said and I looked at Bacchus who was surprised. "How…how do you know that?" he asked and Nightshade shrugged.

"I won't use magic if you won't." Bacchus said ignoring Nightshades statement from before "That's not fair to me, you're magic is your fighting skills so you cannot turn it off to fight." She stated in a shocked expression like she was hurt "How is that not fair to you though?" he asked smirking "Because if you turn it off then it won't be as much fun, use magic if you wish but I will not." And the fight started.

Bacchus was the first to go charging at her full speed. Bacchus smirked as his fist was inches away from her face. She dodges it a second before it would've hit her face and punched him in the side of his head. Bacchus grinned "I like a feisty girl." He said before he moved his hand towards her stomach, it hit. She made no movement though it looked like it was hard. Nightshade grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back.

"You're a sick man and you're going to pay, I could easily break your arm now but I want to see you cheer." I heard Nightshade whisper to Bacchus so others couldn't hear it. She released Bacchus but kicked him in the back of his knee so he would fall. "Let's go Rogue this place it annoying." She said walking out the door with me on her trail.

000

Lucy's POV

"This cake is good." Erza said as she devoured the rest of her five slices. "I'm glad you like it," I said and stared at my piece of cake. This was my second slice. I really didn't want it but Erza insisted that I eat two and no one objects Erza. "Who wants something to drink?" Cana yelled as she entered our room along with Levy. I heard that Cana would've come but she didn't pass the tests as Levy did pass the test but she didn't want to come so she dropped out. Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Sting, and I moaned as we remembered the last time we had alcohol.

"Is Laxus coming?" I asked hopefully it's been a few days since I last seen my brother. "No he had some errands to run." Cana said and popped opened her wine bottle. "So no one wants a drink?" Cana asked as she started to chug the bottle. "I'll take on I guess…" Sting said and Cana passed him a beer which he opened. "You want some Blondie?" he asked and I shook my head "No way am I getting drunk again."

"Suit yourself," he said and started to drink a bit. "Well if he's going to have some so am I!" Natsu yelled as Levy opened a case of beer that I presumed Cana made her bring. Levy passed one to Natsu and he also drank. "Flame brain won't pass me!" Gray yelled and grabbed his own beer before chugging it. "I guess I'll have some too.." Wendy said quietly and got up before I grabbed her arm "You're under aged Wendy." I stated and she pouted "So are you guys." I only shook my head "Not by that much your only twelve." She sighed "Fine." And went to sit back on her bed.

Before I knew it everyone but Gajeel, Wendy, and I were drunk. "I'm better thennn you!" Gray yelled at Natsu "No…I'm a betterrrr thennn you!" I sighed at his misuse of English. There should've been no a in that sentence. "Blondieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." I heard Sting say emphasizing the e in blondie a lot. Is this how Gajeel felt? Speaking of Gajeel..I looked over at him and noticed Levy was on his back laughing her head off. "What?" I said noticing Sting was getting closer.

"Why are you so damn hot?"I felt my face getting red and I backed away a bit "Maybe if you weren't I wouldn't have gotten to know you and maybe I wouldn't be feeling this way and MAYBE MY LIFE WOULD BE BACK TO NORMAL!" Sting yelled at me angrily. He grabbed my wrist "Sting…" I mumbled but he ignored me, I looked over at Wendy who was trying to help Gajeel get Levy off of him. "Why do you have to be my f***ing mate!"

"Sting…." I repeated and he just stared at me in my eyes "Are you upset that we're friends?" I asked worried, his expression softened "No, I'm just, I'm sorry." He mumbled and wrapped me in a hug. "Forget everything okay?" he asked and I nodded. "Luceee….who do you think won our drink off?" I heard Natsu asked from behind me and Sting let me go. "You were having a drink off with Gray?" I asked turning around and Natsu nodded. "Well it's not over until one of you pass out." I smirked as Natsu's eyes lit up and he ran after Gray.

_Mate?_

That's British for friend right?

**Heyy, another update yay :'D. Your reviews are awesome. Also I know there has been a lot of Sticy moments lately but that's because I can't think of any Nalu moments so if you think of some and you want me to use it tell me okay? Anyways see yeah later**


	31. You Thought Wrong

**Hey let's' try and do two updates today. Don't worry Annabeth I'll be having Cliché moments ;D.**

Lucy's POV

"And welcome back to the Grand Magic Games!" the pumpkin head yelled and the crowd erupted in to cheers "Today for our event needs two people from each team!" I felt someone grab my arm and I looked around to see Erza. "You and me?" I opened my mouth to answer but I was cut off "They must be a girl and a boy!" the pumpkin head yelled I figured they meant other than mermaid heel and Quatro Cerberus.

"How about you and me then?" Natsu said as Erza sulked away. I nodded. "Wait, Juvia wants to go with Gray-sama!" Juvia complained and grabbed on to Gray's arm "I'm kind of tired Juvia let's let them go." He said and Juvia nodded. "But wait it seems like we have a special performance by Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, also known as their strongest mage!" Wait Bacchus? I looked at the field and noticed that it was our Bacchus. What's he doing in Quatro Cerberus? More importantly what was he doing in a bunny suit?

"It seems it is because of a bet made outside of the games!" the pumpkin head yelled and handed Bacchus the microphone. Bacchus started to do the Macarena as he brought the microphone to his mouth "Yeah Yeah Go Sabertooth! I Lost A Fight In Truth! That B^tch Beat Me Bad. 'Cause Sabertooth's Got A Good Pad! Go Go Sabertooth! And Their All In Their Youth!" Bacchus sang and at the end did a little cartwheel. Everyone was laughing their heads off especially Sabertooth. I looked over at Nightshade, she looked familiar. She paused between laughs and caught my eye making me turn away.

"That's what you get for leaving Fairy Tail Bacchus!" I heard Natsu yell beside me which made Bacchus give us a not so nice finger gesture. "Um..Natsu do you want to do the challenge with me?"a voice asked behind us and we turned around to see Lisanna looking at the ground. "Lucy and I are already doing it." Natsu said without a second thought. "Oh..uh okay good luck then.." she looked sad. _Maybe she should be the one doing it with Natsu… _I was about to object but Natsu cut me off "Lucy and I are taking the challenge!" I looked over at him and realized that people were already signing up for it.

_Blue Pegasus: Karen and Hibiki_

_Quatro Cerberus: Bacchus and Rocker_

_Mermaid Heel: Risley and Milliania_

_Lamia Scale: Lyon and Sherry_

_Sabertooth: Rogue and Yukino_

After the teams were on the field the game was explained "This is a trust exercise, the girls will fall from there." The man pointed to a giant tower, I wasn't so sure about this anymore. "Meanwhile the guys will have to get through the obstacle course and catch the girls." I noticed a girl raised her hand "And if they don't?" the man was wearing a pumpkin mask but I could tell he as grinning "Splat."

"You have three minutes, and yes you may attack each other but it might be a wise choice." The pumpkin man clapped and I felt myself being vaporized, I opened my eyes and realized I was on the tower. I looked at the other girls and Rocker, they were pale. How was this for a school's game? _As long as the king allows it, it does not matter. _I answered my own question. "The guys have three minutes to catch the girls if they don't well then they fall. Of course you don't have to fall but you will be disqualified from this round and you will lose 5 points."

"Hey Luce!" I heard Natsu yell and I looked behind me trying not to look at the ground "Do you trust me?" he yelled and I nodded. I did. I trusted him with my life so when the game started, I fell.

000

Natsu's POV

I ran as fast as I could. I was dodging nearly everything. Well there was an arrow stuck in my shoulder but it didn't hurt as much when I took it out. How was this a game for schools? **(Great minds think alike) **Someone could get killed. There was 2 minutes left until they hit the ground and I was only half way there. I end up breaking a lot of the equipment that was trying to attack me. 1:48 minutes was left. I was getting closer. I looked back and noticed most people weren't even at the checkpoint. Suddenly I felt myself falling.

"Rogue what the heck are you doing!" I yelled as I recognized the man with black hair who tackled me to the ground. "We are allowed to fight our opponents!" he yelled back and punched me in the face. I tasted blood. "What about your girl?" I asked and punched him back pushing him off of me. "She knows the risks!" Rogue yelled and resumed tackling me. 1:09 minutes left. I had to get away from this guy. "Fire Dragons Flame Fist!" I yelled and punched Rogue which sent him flying backwards.

46 seconds left. Rogue starting charging for me again. I effortlessly pushed him aside and started charging towards Lucy again. 30 seconds. I was still far away. Luckily Rogue was behind me too. He was chasing after me but he was too slow. 20 seconds left. I was getting closer. I looked over at Yukino who crossed her arms around her chest like she was prepared for this. Most of the others had either caught their partner or were waiting to catch their partner. I glanced at Lucy who was looking at me a bit worried. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She then glanced behind me at Rogue then at Yukino her expression became even more worried. Before I knew it she brought out her clock key and immediately Yukino was inside it. Yukino looked rather surprised. As did Rogue. Now though if I can't reach Lucy in time she'll fall.

9 seconds were left. I was getting closer. I wasn't completely sure if I would make it to her in time. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. I leaped forwards I was only inches away. I felt something land on my back and I let out a sigh. She got up off from my back. I stood up and hugged her, relived that I made it. She hugged me back. Then she pulled away "Next time don't take so long!"she said laughing. I looked over at Yukino who was out of the clock and walking towards us. "Why did you help me?" she asked suspiciously and eyed Lucy. "Because I knew Rogue wouldn't make it in time so I didn't think your school would want you to fall..." Lucy explained but Yukino glared at her "You thought wrong." she said and turned on her heel then left.

**Hey, so this is probably the last update for today my sister is over and honestly I'm kind of happy, even if she does like to sit on me. She weighs like 100 pounds more then me too -.-. Anyways see yeah later**


	32. Morning Beauty

**Hey, and I was too lazy to write 'Awesome as' so :P. Also I'm sorry I forgot all about the kabo moments don't kill me! Anyways on with the story**

Rogues POV

It was after the event and our team since I didn't catch Yukino got zero points. There was a question that was bugging me though, why did Lucy save Yukino?

_Because it looks good for Fairy Tail_

It's been a while since you've talked to me.

_I do not approve of your friendship with Nightshade._

Why not?

_She is untrustworthy_

What do you mean?

_Think about it, how much do you actually know about her? You don't even know her real name._

It was true. Every time I had asked her about her real name or her life before Sabertooth she always changed the subject. I walked back to where the rest of Sabertooth was and approached Nightshade but I felt a pain to my cheek. I looked at her with no expression on my face. She just punched me. "What the h^ll did you think you were doing? Yukino could've gotten killed!" she yelled at me. I looked over at Yukino who showed no expression but she looked…distant.

"Yukino knew the risks." I spat out not making eye contact. I noticed that the rest of Sabertooth was interested in this fight as well. "You could've gotten kicked out of Sabertooth for losing like that!" she yelled at me again ignoring the stares from the rest of the team. "When we figured out the plan Minerva talked to Jiemma he knows it was Lucy's fault so he let us do it as long as we won the battle yesterday." I then smirked "But you knew that already."

"I knew that I wasn't going to get you to change your mind either!" she yelled at me again, she was furious but I felt like it was more than this. "I know Minerva knows all the events for this week because she threatened the man, I know Yukino was not as happy about this as she seemed, I know that wanting revenge is no reason for taking someone else's life! Yet you didn't tell me anything how am I supposed to trust you then?" my expression pained as she went to punch me again but I caught her hand "How am I supposed to trust you? I don't even know your true name, _Nightshade_!" I released her hand looking at her sad face. She knew I would say that. So why was she surprised. She knew _everything._

She turned on her heel and left. I didn't go after her. "Wow, that was…wow." I heard Orga say before laughing "Wait, how did you guys know Lucy was going to compete?" Dobengal asked Minerva, I just stared in the direction Nightshade had left. "Lucky guess," Minerva answered. I finally decided to follow her.

000

Nighshades POV

"How am I supposed to trust you? I don't even know your true name, _Nightshade_!" he said it. I knew he would say I just hoped I was wrong. I turned around and left him. Nightshade was my true name. It wasn't my birth name. It was just who I am now. I had to stop hoping that I was wrong sometimes. I was never wrong. Not when I could see into the future.

That's was one way that I knew everything. The other was that I could go in to people's minds. Not only that but I could go into memories, past ones even ones that they forgotten. I could see everything even the things that they couldn't see. It's how I knew everything about people. I first learned the magic by someone names Cobra and I decided to explore it, I expanded it. The only problem was I couldn't use it in battle because I had expanded it. That didn't cause much of a problem to me though that I've been going through peoples minds so often I can usually tell when they will strike.

"Come out of the shadows Rogue." I demanded and looked over to where he was. He came out of the shadows. "This reminds of the time when you beat up that pedophilia." Rogue smirked as he approached me. "Nightshade is my true name." I said ignoring what he said before "No it's not." He replied his expression getting more serious. "It is who I am now and that is all that matters."

"No, it's not all that matters your true name is you." Rogue said and moved closer. I broke eye contact "It's not me."

"Why not?" he asked but I turned my head away. "Because Asami watched her brother rape and murder people while Nightshade killed him!" I yelled facing him and I backed away from him. "Asami, morning beauty." Rogue said saying the meaning of my name "It suits you." I almost laughed at that. I wasn't a morning beauty, if anything I was nightmare. "Dobengal's about to fight Mermaid Heel's Risley let's go." I stated and left the room hoping he wouldn't bring up my name again.

000

Lisannas POV

That little b^tch was going to pay. First she got all my friends to turn against me and then she even got my sister to turn against me! She even tried to be nice to afterwards thinking we could still be friends! The nerve of that girl. I'll have to do in secret though so I can become friends with everyone else again. They're going to believe my lies that I'm truly sorry about what I did to Lucy. While in the background she's going to be living in h^ll. It just so happens I found a few other people that don't like Lucy. You better sleep with one eye open missy.

**Yep there we go 1 chapter done. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, etc. I may not be able to update tomorrow family's coming and all. If you're lucky I might though since my family usually leaves early and we eat Christmas dinner around 2:30. It's weird for me. Also if you would like to see anyone fight tell me okay or events that could happen I'm running out of ideas for it. I'm also going to start naming the chapters because I feel like it :P. Anyways see yeah later**


	33. Him

**Hey, we had dinner late (3:00) so sorry if this takes a bit longer to update but it has been killing me all day to write this! Also don't worry guys I'm going to be having a Rogue vs Sting battle I'm not that cruel xD. Anyways on with the story.**

Nightshade's POV

I watched Dobengal fight Risley. I knew he was going to win. If I said anything though I guess you could say it was a 'spoiler alert', people hate watching movies with me. Though I don't watch movies with people. I can't even make a joke in my head. That is pathetic.

_I can't believe people would say that._

_Go Dobengal!_

_I'm really bored I wonder how my boyfriend likes this stuff._

_Risley is hot when she uses her gravity magic._

I started to listen to other peoples thoughts. I didn't go into their minds just listened to the thoughts they had now. I already looked in to the future to see how the fight would go and to be honest it bores me.

_Lucy Heartphilia, don't turn your back on me._

I recognized that voice (thought whatever). I scanned the area. I recognized it too much. Then I found him. _Him._ He was looking at me. I stared back. He started to leave the area, as did I.

000

He was in an alley way. He knew I was there too. "Hello, long time no see." He smirked turning around to face me. He always knew. "You told me she was dead." I spat out ignoring his smile as I glared daggers into his skull. If looks could kill, he would be torn to pieces. "I've said a lot of things." He didn't let his smirk down even as I summoned my whips.

"I've heard you've learned magic." He looked at my whips. "You know a lot about me." I snapped my whips he didn't even flinch. I searched through his mind and I saw it all. "You…lied to me, you hurt her, you abused her!" I screamed and swung my whip towards him hitting him in the side of the cheek. He didn't scream but you could see in his face that he was hurt. Physically hurt not emotionally.

"How?" I asked, I had scanned his mind but found nothing. "You're not the only one who has mind magic." And with saying that man walked out of the shadows. "He doesn't know much spells but he has a lot of magic power so he was able to block Lucy's name from your ears, when you had scanned Rogues mind you thought he was just mad at some blonde chick. When you scanned everyone else's minds you never saw her." He grinned rubbing his cheek. He's still in pain he's just learned to hide it.

I sent back my whips and summoned daggers instead. I threw it straight into the man with mind magic's chest. He dropped dead. Blood covered the floors. The dagger flew back into my hand. It was just a normal dagger. No magic. It worked just as well. "You didn't let me finish!" He complained "Now that you know she's alive he can't hide it from you. So you killed a man for nothing." _Jude. The man that made me this way. The man that made him this way. _"I didn't kill him for nothing, it was revenge just like this will be." I grinned evilly as I summoned different daggers. Daggers that wouldn't kill you until he's felt all the pain he's caused others. "I'm going to kill you, you b^stard!" I screamed at him as I charged towards him. I saw the fear in his eyes. The fear I've missed seeing in people's eyes. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it a bit too much. Suddenly I felt myself falling.

I looked up and found a man with blonde hair and a scar, Laxus. I recognized him. He looked different from when he was younger but I recognized him. "If anyone's killing my old man it's me!" he yelled and I glanced over at Jude who seemed just as surprised as I was. I was blinded by rage. I didn't take in my surroundings I couldn't sense him. I realized I had stopped fighting; I could go in to minds again. As long as I'm not the one doing the fighting, I can go into minds it is why I like to dodge at the beginning.

"Asa-" Laxus started to say but I cut him off. He was remembering me. "I am Nightshade, that is all." I looked over and noticed Jude was gone. This was my fault. I should've paid attention. I should've paid attention. I deserved to be punished. I summoned some magic cutting rope and tried wrapping it around my hands. Laxus looked at my, confused before he noticed he was still on top of me.

"Tie me up and bring me back to Saber tooth they will punish me there." I told him handing the rope. He got off of me but didn't break eye contact "I'm not going to bring you back if they will punish you." He stated and threw the rope back at me. "Please, Laxus please." I begged and he looked at me again "You are Asami aren't you? Lucy will want to see you." He said to me and I scanned his mind. He had left his sister a while back but was back now. I had already scanned Lucy's mind, she didn't remember me. I didn't want her too.

"No, I am not Asami anymore I am Nightshade. Lucy will not want to see me." Laxus just shook his head. I threw the rope back at him "Please." I said more desperately. I didn't trust myself to punish myself appropriately. He did as I asked this time.

000

"I found her attacking someone." Laxus said holding me up high with my hands tied. I didn't struggle. Minerva looked at me before laughing. Rogue looked at Laxus in shock. "You…you beat her?" he asked completely surprised. Laxus only shook his head "No, she gave me the rope to tie her up with." I sighed knowing he would say that. He was a terrible liar. I started laughing my head off like a maniac, they couldn't know the real reason I was doing it. "What's wrong with her?" Dobengal asked while I laughed and laughed and laughed. "I think she's been drinking." Rogue sighed and shook his head. I laughed for real that time, I've only gotten drunk once before and I was a maniac.

Rogue took me from Laxus bridal style and carried me away mumbling "I'll get her sober.." I could hear the others thoughts though.

_He's so going to take advantage of her-Dobengal_

_She's nuts-Orga_

_Why..was she attacking someone?-Yukino_

_That man…he's a Fairy isn't he?-Minerva_

_Why's she…what?-Laxus_

I kept laughing ignoring what Dobengal was thinking. Rogue shoved me in a sparring room and he went in with me. "What are you really doing?" he asked confusingly. He knew I wasn't drunk. I stopped laughing and looked at him dead in the eye "I was going to kill the person who helped sabotage my brother." I smirked at him. "Now Shadow dragon roar me or something." I demanded and sat on the floor awaiting pain, I knew he wouldn't agree but it would be worth a shot. "Wait what?" he asked and I sighed "I failed, I must be punished and I would rather you then Minerva. I will not fall to Minerva." I stated and stayed sitting on the floor.

"No way." He said placing his foot on the floor, literally. "Fine I'll find another way to get myself pain now take these off me." I said gesturing to the rope and he did. _Jude will die._

000

Lucy's POV

I watched Juvia fighting Lyon. My bets were on Juvia because when Gray introduced them Lyon fell in love with Juvia. "Ice make..TIGER!" Lyon yelled and I watched amazed as a living ice tiger charged towards Juvia. She dodged it but it kept charging. "GO JUVIA!" I yelled cheering on my teammate. As was the rest of our team.

"Ice make…CAGE!" Lyon yelled again and an ice cage appeared over Juvia. She was stuck. I always loved Ice magic, it was so beautiful. Juvia turned into water and tried to squirm out. She couldn't. "I'm sorry my dear Juvia but Gray and I made a bet," I heard Lyon say "if I win this you will enroll in my school." Lyon smiled but I heard Gray start yelling "I DIDN'T MAKE THAT BET!"

"And the winner is…Lyon –kabo!" the pumpkin head yelled into the microphone and I watched the ice cage melt away as Juvia came back. "Juvia is sorry she failed." Juvia said sadly as she walked towards us "Don't worry about it Juvia." Gray smiled making Juvia squeal.

"Lucy..he's here." I heard someone say behind me and I turned around facing Laxus, who I haven't seen in a while. "I thought he would be," I replied and turned my head towards the arena again as the pumpkin head man announced the new battle. "It's not that it's…someone is trying to kill him." I turned my head to Laxus and saw the seriousness in his eyes "Don't worry I'm sure his 'guards' will protect him," I said sarcastically. I didn't care what happened to him.

_Lie I do care, I just won't admit it. He's still my father._

I remembered the good times we had together when I was younger in our big house with mom and my brother. It was all just a dream now. "No, she's already killed one of them. According to rumors she is extremely powerful." Laxus said and I looked at the other classmates of mine who weren't paying attention. "I don't care." I stated bluntly, Laxus just sighed and left.

_Liar_

**Remember how up there I said three o'clock? Yeah well my sister made me playing something with her (Jenga, and my older sister) then we watched batman (Super hero geek here) so here I am writing it for you guys. Well wrote…so it's getting pretty intense so the next chapter they're going to the beach! Anyways see yeah later.**

**(P.S. Got the Phoenix priestess for Christmas, so happy :D)**


	34. The Beach

**Time for the beach just like I promised :D. Also stop suggesting battles I already had in mind xD. Super hero geeks are awesome ; on with the story**

Laxus POV

I laid down in the sand ignoring the fact that I forgot a towel and sand was currently getting in my bathing suit. Today was a day off for the teams of the Grand Magic Games, so we decided to come here. I didn't know about Lisanna or the rest of the school but why would I care? I watched Gray and Natsu fight in the water while Lucy was just swimming around. She seemed very happy about coming here, I felt like it was because she hasn't come to a beach in a while..because of _Jude._

I told Lucy that Jude was at the Grand Magic Games and someone was trying to kill him, I just didn't tell her the full story. I didn't tell her that her old best friend who was thought dead is trying to kill him. _Asami.._ Lucy deserved to know didn't she? Why didn't Asami want Lucy to know? _"I am Nightshade." _She had said. Nightshade. That's what she's been calling herself these days. Her name was Asami though. _"I am Nightshade."_ She didn't act like the Asami I knew, I had watched her kill that man yet when I knew her she forbidden us from killing a fly. What happened to her?

"Natsu put me down!" I heard Lucy yell and my head perked up as I watched the fire mage throw my sister onto his shoulders "Come on we're going to fight Gray and Juvia!" he yelled ignoring her hitting him on the head. "I'm in!" Gajeel exclaimed and grabbed Levy putting her on his shoulders. "Wait then who am I supposed to go with!" Sting complained looking around as Erza walked up to him "We will go together and demolish them!" Erza laughed evily "You know what, I'm good, I'll just go sit with Laxus over there." Sting said a bit worriedly as he walked over to me.

"Not wanting to face Erza's rath if you lose?" I asked suspiciously as I kept my eyes on the water. Sting nodded as he pulled out a towel and laid on it. _Lucky duck._ I watched Lucy on Natsu's shoulders and it made me cringe. I didn't know Natsu that well. "Say is Natsu a pervert, Sting?" I asked him noticing that he was also watching the two. "Honestly, I've got no idea I don't know him too well." Sting answered honestly looking over at me. His face showed no expression. "Wanna build a sand castle?" He asked out of the blue, I shook my head as he sulked away.

000

Rogues POV

"Rogue I don't usually do this stuff.." Nightshade said calmly looking around the beach. Yukino and Dobengal came with us to the beach the rest stayed back; it took a lot of convincing to get Nightshade to come. She seemed a bit nervous though. "It's our day off might as well relax." I replied and pulled her towards the spot Yukino and Dobengal had found. She was wearing a cover but I knew she had a swimsuit underneath that she borrowed from Yukino.

"I've always hated beachs.." she said quietly but I ignored her as we arrived to the other two. I've felt myself more alive around Nightshade. I didn't hate the world as much. I didn't try to avoid more people. I was more..me.

_Don't trust her Rogue she still lies_

She told me her name, she told me about her brother.

_She didn't tell you the full truth. You don't even know most of her magic._

She has magical whips, it's like requipping.

_She uses magic to 'know everything' which is also a lie her magic is limited._

How do you know this?

_I know more than you think._

"You okay now?" I asked her as Dobengal and Yukino hit the ocean. Yesterday she was acting strange..not because of the laughing, she was just being…different. "I pretended to be drunk yesterday." She stated boldly but I could tell she knew what I meant, she knew everything.

_Her magic is limited._

"Yes though I am fine..I was just mad yesterday." She replied quietly. "You said you were going to kill that man, but I don't believe you." She raised an eyebrow at me "You're not a killer." She laughed. She wasn't surprised or angry or happy. She was laughing "You don't know me," her expression went dark "I've killed more people then you can imagine." She said slowly and walked into the water without me.

_Don't trust her._

000

Natsu's POV

I held Lucy on my shoulders as she pushed Juvia off of Gray. Gajeel and Levy were already down so we had won. I let her off my shoulders and yelled "WE WIN!" I looked over at Gray remembering the bet we made. "You must do whatever I want."

"You can come out now Gray." I laughed as we walked out of the changeroom his hair in n pigtails wearing a maids outfit. Everyone burst into laughter. "I hate you Na-" he started but corrected himself "your majesty." The laughing got even stronger "Heads up!" Someone screamed and I turned around to see a girl hurtling towards us. Sting wasn't able to get out of the way in time.

"What part of heads up do you not understand?" She asked getting up off of him, she looked familoar. Nightshade. I remembered her from the Grand magic games. "Well normally girls don't come flying at me." Sting snapped and tried getting up to but she was still on top of him a bit so it made them both topple over again. "Your an idiot you know?" She asked before shouting "Damn it, Rogue that sent me flying." a man with black hair started running our way someone who I also remembered.

Nightshade eyed Sting "You get off of me now and I'll lead Rogue away from you so there isn't any tension." She whispered and he nodded. I watched Nightshade run after Rogue before he could see us. "Now as I was saying Gray you must get me a smoothie." I smirked and watched the man grumble and walk away. This has got to be the bsst day ever.

**And that was the beach everyone. Next up will be fight between Rogue, Gajeel, Natsu, and Nightshade. I'll explain it all next chapter. Anyways see yeah later.**


	35. Natsu vs Nightshade

**I'm happy you're excited for this fight, so am I. I've had it stuck in my head for days now. Your guys reviews are awesome thank you very much :)). Anyways on with the story (Mostly going to be in Nightshades POV might be in Natsu's.)**

Nightshade

"Gajeel Redfox vs Rogue Cheney." The pumpkin head announced. We had our event, it was hide and seek and we had beaten Fairy Tail, thanks to Rufus. Rogue nodded at me but I grabbed his shoulder, the pumpkin head wasn't done yet. "But wait the king wants to do something different for this round of fighting," Rogue looked at me surprised but I nodded at him "Both Gajeel Redfox and Rogue Cheney get to pick a partner to fight with."

I looked over at Fairy Tail knowing who he would pick. Natsu was on his knees in front Gajeel his hands together as if he was begging. I tried to scan his mind or hear his thoughts once again. No luck. Why was he so special? I could even hear the ***SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER* **within.

"Asu-"he started but corrected himself "Nightshade do you want to fight with me?" I nodded at his question and the announcer brought the microphone to his mouth again "GAJEEL REDFOX AND NATSU DRAGNEEL VS ROGUE CHENEY AND NIGHTSHADE!" he yelled and the crowd erupted into cheers as our names appeared into the sky.

The four of us came into the arena, Rogue had no expression on his face but I could tell he was happy about finally being able to challenge Gajeel for real. "You won't win Rogue." I whispered as we approached the other two he glared at me "I don't care what you say I'm going to win this." He whispered back at me but I could hear another voice in his head telling him he won't.

_You won't win Rogue, I won't help you._ It kept repeating but Rogue kept fighting back. "Natsu Dragneel adopted son of Igneel you are my opponent since Rogue wishes to fight Gajeel." I stated boldly "Whoa wait how come you decide that?" Natsu asked as the buzzer rang saying we may fight. "He won't win but he wishes to fight Gajeel, Gajeel was once his idol. Besides I know you like to fight powerful people and I'm more powerful than Rogue." I smirked and started to charge.

I hit him in the stomach too quickly that he couldn't see. I went for the back but he was able to dodge it. "You don't have a lot of faith in him." Natsu said before he was able to punch me in the shoulder. The pain went away quickly. "I wish I could but I know he won't win. I know everything." I said boldly and went to jab him in his pressure point behind his ear, he caught my hand and flew me forward. He could actually be a challenging opponent.

"Really? Then what am I thinking right now?" he dared and I summoned some ninja stars throwing them at him, he grabbed them and threw them at the ground. Perfect. A circle appeared around him, a circle of runes. Lightning flew from the runes and hit Natsu. He didn't scream like I expected, he only ate the lightning. "You're different see, my knowledge is of different magic including seeing the future and mind scanning they are ancient arts." I continued and walked towards him as his fists went aflame "Actually the mind scanning used to be magic from a dragon slayer but I expanded it so I can scan minds, you however are different something is blocking me."

"Are you the lightning flame dragon slayer?" I asked recalling how he ate the lightning as I summoned a few daggers. He nodded "If you can see the future who's going to win this battle?" he asked and threw a punch at me but I swiftly dodged it kicking him in the side. "My magic has limits I cannot foresee the winner of my own battles, as I cannot use my mind scanning power while battling, but I can see little patches of it." I explained and threw a dagger at Rogue cutting him, he looked at me in shock "I know you won't win, but this will help you put up a better fight!" I yelled at him as the magic from the dagger started to fill his body. It would give him more strength. Rogue nodded at me and continued fighting with Gajeel.

I threw the other dagger at Natsu and it hit the ground just as I expected, runes appeared around him again and water exploded attacking Natsu. When he was free from the water I charged again and summoned my whips. My chaos whips. Different from the whips I had used against that man. These whips if touched will expand the chaos in your mind so it attacks your own body from the inside. It doesn't last forever it stops when I will it too. Unless I want it to kill.

I whipped my whip at him and he dodged. I whipped the other one which was also dodged. "Fire dragons..ROAR!" he yelled and I watched the hurricane of fire come to me. Quickly I summoned a rock and shoved it into the ground. I watched as a rock wall appeared protecting me from the fire. When the flames died down I charged at him whipping both whips at the same time. He dodges one…but he caught the other one.

I watched him holding my whip. He looked at me confusingly but still threw the whip upwards making me fly. He caught my whip. He held it for more than a few seconds. He touched it. Yet he wasn't in pain. I watched him run over to me as he started to yell one of his dragon slayer spells. Who was this man? "Fire dragons…SECRET DRAGON ART!" he yelled and I did not dodge.

I felt the pain from the flames. I did not scream. I was in shock. He hadn't felt the pain of his own chaos. Has my magic run out? No, I could still feel it. Are my whips defective? No when I touched it I could feel it all. It just didn't affect me the way it did other people. "Why aren't you fighting back?" Natsu asked noticing that I laid on the ground. "You caught my whip.." I whispered slightly as I started to stand back up, ignoring the pain. I could not lose to anyone.

"So what?" he asked getting in a fighting stance "If the whip touches anyone it brings the chaos in their mind so it attacks their own body but you are not affected." I said pointing at him accusingly "So? You weren't affected either." He replied and threw a fist at me but I had caught it and kicked him in the stomach throwing him backwards. I sent back my whips and watched my nails grow, turning into steel. It had been a while since I used these. "I'm different," I started smirking as I could predict my victory "I sold my soul to the devil."

I charged at him ignoring the fact that he was surprised at my comment. He reacted quickly trying to dodge but he couldn't. I couldn't lose when I was like this. My nails scratched his back and he screamed in pain. There was magic on these nails. It used the power of the stars to inflict pain onto the victim. It was a very ancient magic that was illegal. It would be illegal at least if the magic counsel knew it existed. Natsu recovered quicker than I expected and charged at me again. I jumped and kicked off his shoulders making my jump higher. I came down scratching his back once again. Not only did they have magic but steal nails piercing your skin hurts.

Suddenly Natsu changed and lightning appeared around him. The lightning flame dragon. "Lightning Flame dragon's…BRILLIANT FLAME!" he yelled as flame and lightning shot from his arms towards me. I held my hands up expecting to reflect the magic with my nails. It came out differently.

I opened my eyes as I was sprawled on the ground. I didn't reflect. I struggled getting up trying to push the pain away, I couldn't. I had to win this. I charged at him with my nails spread out as I went to scratch his face but only dodged grabbing my arms and threw me backwards. I got up again sending a few daggers his way. He dodges one of them but the other one hit his knee making him fall to one knee.

He pushed himself back up smirking. I charged towards him again trying to predict his next move but I could not. He was too unpredictable. "Lightning Flame Dragon's…ROAR!" Natsu yelled holding his hand to his mouth and I saw it. I saw the magic power. I saw the dragon. My eyes widened as my battle came to an end.

I opened my eyes, unable to move. I had lost. I had truly lost. It felt..nice. There was someone stronger than me. Someone who could defeat me if I had gone completely mad. Someone who had no chaos within them. I looked up noticing Natsu watching Gajeel and Rogues battle, they were still fighting. Natsu wasn't fighting Rogue, he was letting him fight Gajeel. Why was he being nice? I looked into the future out of curiosity to see how the fight would end when my eyes widened as I saw something terrible.

"Natsu!" I yelled clutching my stomach as it hurt to talk. "You're still okay to fight?" he asked walking over to me, he was getting excited. He must like to fight. "No…I..need you…to …throw…me…at..Levy.." I said stuttering at each word and pointed at Levy in the crowd ignoring the my shaking arm. "Why?" he asked and helped me up even though it hurt. I looked into his eyes not wanting to talk more. He nodded as if he could read my mind. He must've seen the desperation in my face because he threw me at Levy.

"I MUST BEAT YOU!" Rogue yelled at Gajeel turning into Dragon force, "Shadow dragons..Secret art!" he yelled again aiming at Gajeel but he missed. It was heading towards Levy. It was getting closer to her but so was I. I closed my eyes and felt the pain of the shadows shove into my chest. I blacked out.

**Natsu vs Nightshade and the winner is… NATSU! How was it? Did you expect that outcome? I hope you guys are enjoying my story as much as I am. Anyways see yeah later.**


	36. Dreams

**So guess what? I watched the Phoenix Priestess in dubbed version. It has been a long time since I've watched Fairy Tail in dubbed version since I was only able to get it subbed. Haven't seen it since the first season! Now I've got a few things to say**

** voice XDXDXDXD WHAT THE HECK!**

**2. Cana sounds like a valley girl xD**

**3. Natsu :O I've got no words for you**

**4. I saw Carla looking at Gray's butt once…**

**5. Wendy…are you a guy?**

**6. Happy? Huh? What?**

**7. Mira's voice scared me…**

**Anyways enough of my ranting and on with the story**

Nightshades POV

_"Laxus-san come play with us." I said sweetly as Lucy chased me around the mansion. I looked behind me at the little girl with blonde hair who was catching up to me. "Why would I do that?" the blonde haired male about a year older than me snapped. "Because we're friends?" I answered and ran by him trying to get Lucy off my trail. _

_"I wouldn't say that exactly," he replied and went back to walking down the long hallway. I glared at him before Lucy finally was able to catch up to me. "Your it!" she yelled smiling then bolted down the hallways. I followed her and looked back once at Laxus who was no longer there._

_000_

_"Leave me alone.."Lucy said not making eye contact with me "I know it's say Lucy but please let me help you, I know what it feels like to lose your mom." I said trying to comfort her but she shrugged me off "No you don't! You don't understand my pain, leave me alone!" She screamed at me with more force. Her mother had recently died of an illness and left Lucy alone with her brother and father. Lucy was heartbroken. "I won't leave you alone Lucy I'm your best friend I'm here for you." I said and put my hand on her shoulder. She pushed my hand away. "No you're not leave me alone." She said coldly and this time I did._

_I ran away, crying. She said I wasn't her best friend. She said I didn't understand the pain. I did, I lost my mother right in front of my eyes. I felt myself bump into something and looked up seeing Laxus. "She's upset, she'll get over it." He said calmly and I pushed him away. He said it himself, we aren't friends. I ran out the door._

_000_

_It has been a week since I last saw Lucy and I had decided I gave her enough time to be alone. I opened the door not expecting someone to be there. "Asami Nightstar?" a man asked in front of me holding a piece of paper "Yes?" I said suspiciously as I held my hand on the door getting ready to shut it just in case. "I have a message to deliver to you by Jude Heartphilia." The man said and handed me a note before he left. I read the note_

_Dear Asami Nightstar_

_This is Jude Heartphilia, Lucy's father. I've heard you and her have been getting along recently so I figured you deserved to know. Lucy was murdered the other day._

_From Jude Heartphilia._

_I stopped. That was all? It just said she had died in a fire. Was he really that cruel that he couldn't tell me in person? I could feel my tears falling off my cheek and onto the paper. "Sister? Who was that?" I heard my brother asked as he came out of his room. I handed him the note. I watched tears fill his eyes. When Mama died he became rather distant but with Lucy he became more himself._

_"Where are you going?" I asked my brother as I watched him walk out the door "None of your damn business." He snapped at me before leaving the door. I knew where he was going though, he had been going there a few times. He was practicing magic._

_000_

_I was walking down the street with my mother. I was years before the incident with Lucy. My mother was a weak sick woman but she loved me and my brother. It was late at night and very dangerous but my mother insisted to go on a walk so I decided to come with her to keep her company while my brother slept. _

_I was holding my mother's hand when I felt myself going into an alley with Mama. "Give me your money and maybe the kid gets away." A man said grabbing me and I felt something cold and sharp on my neck. "Leave her alone." Mama said threatening, and I saw a few more men come from the shadows. My mother held her hands together and something shot out of them hitting the man in the face. Magic. "Run Asami!" she yelled and I did. It was the last time I had seen her. I panted at my house hoping I could get my brother to help but what could he do? I stopped panting and looked behind me "Stop it," I whispered and it did._

_000_

"You're getting better Asami." A man said in front of me he was in a dark cloak but I could still see his face and his one red eye. The other was completely perfect. "What do you want?" I asked stepping backwards. He was showing me my memories. Some of my worst memories. "You should know shouldn't you? I mean you do know everything." He smirked quoting me. I glared at him not showing sign of weakness, but I was afraid.

"You know what's coming don't you?" he asked not letting his smirk die down "It won't happen I won't let it." I said showing no emotion on my face. "I'm getting stronger Asami, and soon I will have a body. Once I do everyone will die, you can try to stop me and die by your own hands or you can join me like you did before." He smirked but I didn't back down. "I didn't realize it before that it was wrong but I do now, and I will stop you." I threatened he only smirked "You may try." And the world dissolved.

000

I sat up rather quickly and started to observe my surroundings, I was in a hospital room. I recalled the events of before."Are you okay?" a voice that I haven't heard before asked. I looked beside me to see a girl with blue hair and a man with a lot of piercings. Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox.

"Why are you?" I snapped already knowing the answer, but they didn't know that. "Shrimp here was concerned about you because you took a shot for you." Gajeel answered and I felt Levy hug me. "You saved my life, thank you." She whispered. I pushed her off of me "Don't flatter yourself," I said coldly "if you had died then, Gajeel would've killed Rogue out of anger." She looked at me her eyes in shock.

"Gajeel wouldn't do that…" Levy looked over at the man "He would I had seen it now I will be going." I stated and left the room ignoring the glances I got.

"You're okay?" Rogue exclaimed as I returned to the place Team Sabertooth was. "Yes, now hand me your phone." I demanded and he did. I looked at the arena it had been one day and the events were going on. It was a truth event, three members of each guild had to answer questions from the audience truthfully. I of course knew everything but other people did not. And I started texting questions to the announcers.

"This one if for Natsu Dragneel-kabo" The pumpkin head yelled, this time there was more than one helper since there had been 3 from each guild. "Do you sometimes sneak onto the couch Lucy sleeps on and sleep with her?" the man asked and I snickered, Natsu nodded. I looked over at Lucy **(She looked into Lucy's mind to find it) **who was beet red as the audience erupted into laughter.

"Sting Eucliffe, have you kissed your crush?" The man asked and he nodded. The crowd started cheering. There were other guilds including our own but I was more interested in embarrassing Fairy Tail. "Gray Fullbuster, have you ever worn a dress?" Gray nodded and the crowd erupted into more laughter including Rogue. "I lost a bet come on!" Gray complained but no one could hear him.

"Sting Eucliffe , why did you leave Sabertooth?" the man asked and Sting went dark. I didn't ask that question. "Because..I wanted to." Sting said and the crowd started yelling 'boo' for the wanted something juicy. Nothing happened so he was telling the truth. I looked over at Rogue who showed no expression on his face. He did want to join Fairy Tail but that wasn't the full reason. Rogue knew it too.

**Well how was it? Next chapter is going to be more Lucy and such. It's also Lucy vs Yukino. Who do you think will win? Anyways see yeah later.**


	37. Yukino vs Lucy

**Hey, Chaos again :D. Well who else would it be :P. Also Yukino has 2 Zodiac keys the other one is the 13****th**** key. Anyways on with the story.**

Lucy's POV

After the truth game which we had won it was time for the battles. The three guys returned to where Fairy Tail was and I punched Natsu in the face. "YOU DON'T COME SLEEP WITH ME WHEN I'M SLEEPING!" I yelled ignoring that my sentence didn't make much sense. "But you looked so cold~" Natsu complained but I ignored him. "How did someone know anyways?" I wondered out loud "Damn Nightshade…" I heard Natsu say quietly. _Nightshade?_ What did she have to do with it?

"So…Sting has a crush and he kissed her?" Mira-jane asked accusingly inching closer to Sting. "Who is it?" She smirked, Sting blushed and moved away from her. "I would also like to know who." Erza said butting into the situation "I would actually rather not.." he said quietly "Awh come on you can trust us," Gray said grinning. "Um.." Sting was cut off by the speakers "And now it's time for the battles, first us Lucy from Fairy Tail against Yukino from Sabertooth-kabo." The pumpkin head man announced.

"What's with all this Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth?" Gajeel asked after returning from the hospital. "How's Levy?" I asked concerned about my friend. She seemed very concerned for Nightshade though. "She's grateful that Nightshade saved her life but Nightshade was pretty mean towards her." Gajeel explained and I nodded. Nightshade was..different.

"Hey wait, I helped save her life!" Natsu yelled complaining. "I've got to go now.." I said noticing that Yukino was already at the arena. I went to the arena but not before hearing "Is Nightshade okay?" by Natsu after he was done complaining that he helped save her life. I didn't understand why there was so much worry in his voice.

"Just because you may have saved my life does not mean I will hold back on you." Yukino said as the buzzer rang saying it was time to start, "I wouldn't want it any other way." I smiled and pulling out my key of the lion. "Open gate of the lion, Leo!" I yelled and watched as an orange haired spirit appeared. Yukino pulled out a key, she was also a Celestrial Spirit Mage. **(Celestrial Spirit Mage, that's a handful isn't it?) ** "Gate of the scale, Libra." She said and a gypsy girl appeared with one scale on each hand.

"Libra bring his gravity down." Yukino demanded and I watched Loke fell to the ground. "Gate of the ram, Aries." I said pulling out her key smiling as I was able to once again summon two spirits. Aries apologized for no reason again and sent wool that crushed Libra. "Gate of the fish, Pisces." Yukino said and pulled out another key. Two fish appeared, correction, two giant fish appeared and lunged for me. "Leo, Aries Gate closed." I said and watched them leave "Gate of the Bull, Taurus." I pulled out my key and the giant bull appeared "Mooooo Lucy you're hot body's looking fine!" Taurus exclaimed shaking his tail. "Slice and Dice Taurus," I sighed and pointed at the fish. I watched him get to work on the fish and I stuck a key into the ground "Gate of the maiden, Virgo." I whispered slightly knowing that Yukino's attention was on giving Pisces instructions. I looked over at Virgo, she knew what to do and started digging further into the ground. I didn't usually need to give my spirits instructions because I trusted them enough but when I get ideas sometimes I do.

I sent Virgo back when she was done, I was running out of magic energy. This plan had to work..again. I watched Taurus at work. He was amazing, he was fighting those fish like there was no tomorrow. Eventually he won, and the fish disappeared. I sent Taurus back and I looked over at Yukino who had another key out. "This is the 13th key." she said quietly and I looked at her shocked. I thought the 13th key was just a rumor? It actually existed? This plan definitely has to work now. She took a step forward and opened her mouth to speak but instead was cut off by her own scream. She fell for it again! She fells straight down a hole that Virgo had left but there was still some dirt on top so they couldn't see it. I looked in the hole and Yukino was down for the count. "And the winner is Lucy Heartphilia-kabo!"

000

We were back at the hotel and everyone had congratulated me for winning. I was actually happy about winning something for our school (ever since people realized the truth I enjoyed school more.) Yukino seemed really sad about it, sadder then she should have been. I had glanced at Minerva at the time who seemed angry, very angry. I wondered if Yukino will be okay.

"Hey Sting I won the bet you have to tell me who you like!" Natsu yelled from his bed, "Bet?" I said curiously "Yeah Sting and I had a bet who would win," Natsu explained and I glared at Sting "You didn't think I would win?" I asked a little hurt that he would say that. I did have 9 of the zodiac keys. Though Yukino had the 13th key. "No! I said you would win and I never made a bet with Natsu!" Sting complained and I looked over at Natsu who shrugged "It was worth a shot."

"Hey Natsu where's Wendy?" I asked noticing that she was missing. "I don't know I think she was going to get some sweets or something," Natsu said like he was bored out of his mind. I paused thinking about where the closest bakery was. Ten minutes away I went there the other day didn't I? Yes I did. "Are you serious? It's eight at night it's not safe out there!" I yelled and ran out the door ignoring their complaints.

"Wendy! Wendy!" I yelled terribly worried my little friend. It wasn't safe out here for her, nor me but it didn't matter that much. I squinted my eyes trying to look for her but I couldn't see anything it was too dark. Eight at night and it was already dark, I really didn't understand Fiore. I had been looking for ten minutes already and I still couldn't find anything, I hope someone would come help me look soon. Actually why weren't they here? Aren't they worried about Wendy? My thoughts were cut off when a small figure bumped into me. I immediately went to get my keys but they weren't there. _Damn. _"Lucy?" the voice said and I sighed in relieve "Wendy thank goodness are you okay?" I asked hugging her, I was very worried.

"I'm fine, there was a man though then a girl came who looked kind of familiar and he uses magic and I think we should help her." Wendy said rather fast "Whoa slow down now where are they?" I asked since I was able to catch man, girl, help her, in that sentence. "That way." Wendy pointed into an alley and I started to walk down there with her on my trail. I saw two figures and it looked like one of them had the other one on the ground. The one on top was a women I could tell that much. "Here I brought a flash light," Wendy whispered and handed me a flash light, since when did she have that? And why didn't I think to bring one? I shined the light at the woman and man. She held a knife to his throat, I shined the light at her face making her flinch but she didn't move the knife. Her face looked familiar. Nightshade. I stared at her and put my hand on Wendy signalling her to go behind me. I stared in horror as she slit the man's throat and blood pooled on to the ground. What scared me most was the look on her face, like she enjoyed taking a life.

**I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I was working on it yesterday but my computer shut off for now reason, then I had to go to my grandmothers today etc. you get the idea I was busy :(. So, as I was saying before about the dubbed version and the movie I forgot to mention something...WHY DOESN'T JUVIA SPEAK IN THIRD PERSON? I twitched every time she said I, my etc. Did you notice that the movie had blood in it too? They don't usually have blood. Anyways see yeah later **


	38. Killer

**So yeah haha I left you guys on a cliffhanger and didn't notice. Even if I did it wasn't going to change..Anyways on with the story**

Nightshade's POV

Everyone was kneeling in front of master Jiemma. It had been two days since we last saw him but he summoned all of us here today, I knew why. I personally hated the guy and only showed him respect because I had too. Everyone else showed him respect because sometimes they believed him that only strong people should be able to live.

"Rogue, Nightshade stand." He demanded and we did. I dared not look around me but I knew all eyes were on us, more particularly me. "You lost yesterday." He stated like it wasn't obvious. It took all my willpower not to roll my eyes. When I had scanned all their minds I had found out that they would lose at least one person each year for failing.

"Yes Sensei Jiemma." Rogue and I said in unison. He glanced at me but I dared not look at him. It's not that I wanted to stay in Sabertooth, I had too. "Rogue, you have always been remarkable but you had fallen this time. I forgive you this once make the mistake again and I will not be so merciful." Jiemma said and Rogue nodded then went back to kneeling. From my knowledge most schools were not supposed to be like this, I also heard this school wasn't always like this.

"Nightshade, this is your first year in the grand magic games. You defeated Hibiki and rumors say that you also defeated Quatro Cerebus's strongest member Bacchus without the use of magic is that true?" Jiemma asked getting up from his chair, I nodded "Yet you let yourself fall to the hands of a fairy, A FAIRY!" Jiemma yelled raising his hand as if he is about to smack me, but he does not. "A fairy guarded by a dragon." I state remembering what **SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER**.

"I do not care if he's a dragon slayer or not it was your duty to beat him for the guild and afterwards beat Gajeel but you did not you took a hit for another fairy. A weak fairy, I may add." Jiemma stated then leaned down to my ear "One more mistake and I will tell them." He whispered in my ear so no one else could hear but me. I don't think Jiemma took the account that Rogue had better hearing then everyone else. "One day that threat will be useless old man." I whispered back grinding my teeth. I hated this man. I felt his hand connect with my face as I fell to the ground. I could've dodged, I could've stayed standing, I could've fought back. But I didn't. I knew it was the wrong response.

"You stupid brat don't talk back to me!" he yelled at me and I looked up his eyes saying death. I could taste blood but that wasn't anything new. He sat back down in his seat and I went to my kneeling position ignoring the thoughts and glances that were directed at me. "Yukino, stand." Jiemma demanded and everyone's eyes were on her now, except for Rogue. "You not only lost to a fairy but you lost to her, the reason we lost one of our best."Jiemma stated and Yukino only nodded with no expression on her face. I could tell she was sad though. "I expel you."

000

It had been an hour since Yukino was expelled and Jiemma had sent us back. Everyone had gone on like it was nothing. Everyone but me. I know this happens every year but that didn't make it right. "Why did he slap you?" Rogue asked walking over to me since we were in our hotel room. Everyone else had gone out to dinner but I decided to stay here along with Rogue. "I spoke out of term." I answered lying on my bed.

"Do you know what I want?" he asked and I smirked "Yes you want me to be honest, you want to beat Gajeel, you want to get stronger, and" I paused for a second looking over at his face "You want me with a bigger chest and to show more skin." I smirked at the last part when I saw his expression. "Wait what uh um hey!" Rogue complained making me laugh "Who knew you were such a pervert?" I laughed again and threw my pillow at him. I looked down at myself, I wore a long shirt where it was black around my chest and arms but white everywhere else. My chest wasn't that small but it wasn't very big either.

"Well let's focus on the honest part what did you really say Asami?" he questioned and sat on my bed with me "Honestly I'd rather tease you some more but I know you know what I said and I know you're wondering what he holds against me." I answered honestly "Don't worry by the end of the magic games you'll know." I said then started to head out the door. "Where are you going?" he asked standing up and I looked back at him "I have a promise to fulfil."

000

"Hello girlie," the man said to the girl with blue hair. Her name was Wendy Marvell. "Um..hello?" the girl said noticing the man was there. I smirked to myself but I stayed in the shadows. I was lucky he showed up I really needed to punch something. "How about you and me have some fun?" the man asked, the same man I had found before. "Um, I'm sorry I have to get these cupcakes to my friends.." she said quietly almost like a whisper.

"Yeah she has to go maybe you and I could have some fun~?" I said suggestively and walked out of the shadows. His head turned towards me and his smirk became bigger. "You again? I'll have you know I've been training a lot more." The man said and I looked at Wendy "You have really bad taste in finding victims, this girl here is the sky maiden , the wind dragon slayer also very good friends with some of the strongest people in Fiore." The man looked over at Wendy and shrugged "So what? She's a little shy cutie."

"Wendy dear, I know you can handle yourself but I made this bozo a promise and I would like to fulfil it so if you don't mind can you leave? Lucy is looking for you around here go find her okay?" I said sweetly, I didn't know why but I always acted different when I was with kids. Wendy nodded slowly and ran out of the alley. May attention snapped back to the man in front of me. "A promise?" he said curiously "Yes, remember I said the next time I saw you I would show you my full power but I'm changing the promise a bit…I'm just going to kill you instead."

"Really? I noticed you were competing at the grand magic games and you were defeated by a fire mage." The man smirked and his hand went on fire "Catch." He demanded and threw a fireball at my head. I turned my head at the last second. I didn't know why but I always liked to wait until the last second to dodge something, maybe it was because I enjoy crashing down their hopes. "Wrong, he wasn't a fire mage." I stated and dodged another fire ball. "He was THE fire mage." I said and watched the fireball come at my face again, this time I caught it.

"Wha.." the man looked at me dumbfounded, I rolled the fireball around in my hand a bit then threw it back at him. He didn't dodge. I watched as the fireball hit his head and rolled to the ground. I smirked as I found out my new fireproof clothing had worked. It wasn't perfected yet but it works against low leveled magic. I went on top of him summoning my whips. One was the one I used on him before, the other was the one I used on Natsu. I wrapped one of the whips on his hand and the other on his other hand. I covered his mouth not wanting him to scream even if it was music to my ears. "You're going to die painfully." I whispered in his ear then brought a dagger to his throat as I sent back my whips. I saw the pain and fear in his eyes, it made me hunger for more as I slit his throat.

000

Lucy's POV

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Nightshade said as she got off the man and turned her back on us. I kept Wendy behind me and stared at dead man on the ground blood flowing everywhere. "You should leave now Sting is looking for you." She said with no emotion in her voice. "You..you killed that man." I said shocked. She was a killer. How many people does she kill a night? "Relax it's not like I go hunting every night I had already given him a warning which he ignored so the only logical answer was to kill him." She said answering my unspoken question like she could read my mind.

"I admire your bravery putting Wendy behind you when you forgot your keys at the hotel making Wendy more fit to fight me." She said and I placed my hand where my keys were supposed to be. How did she know? "Lucy, are you okay?" I heard a voice ask behind me and I turned around to see Sting. "Yeah..I'm fine where is everyone else?" I asked looking around hoping for someone like Erza or Natsu to show up "Cana is getting everyone drunk again, and Natsu's weird blue cat showed up so he started telling him stories and such. I'm sorry I'm late I didn't even realize you were gone." He said and hugged me, it felt weird. I pushed away a bit annoyed by that last part.

"Who's there?" Sting asked just noticing that Nightshade was there, she didn't turn around. "Sting Eucliffe former best friend of Rogue." She stated and I looked up at Sting who pushed me behind him like I did with Wendy. Speaking of Wendy I looked behind me but she wasn't there. I looked ahead noticing that Wendy was closer to Nightshade "Thank you for helping me." She said quietly but I could see her looking at the dead body, same with Sting. "Wendy get back here she's a murderer!" Sting yelled but Wendy didn't.

"That's what you told Rogue when I first joined Sabertooth wasn't it?" she said turning around "I don't deserve a thank you, you were more than capable of handling him yourself," she said looking at Wendy and Wendy came to stand with us again. "I don't know what you're talking about.." Sting said but it was an obvious lie. "When I first joined Sabertooth you convinced Rogue that I was a freak, a killer. Then you left Sabertooth leaving Rogue alone with the Exceeds you even moved out of your apartment leaving Rogue to feed himself and the Exceed when you very well know he can't cook." I looked up at Sting and he looked pissed. "I suppose I should thank you though, you kept everyone away from me. Yet you called them all heartless because they were just like you. You're still heartless Sting, just not for your mate." _Mate.._there was that word again.

"You wish to fight me don't you? I would accept your challenge but we are not destined to fight." She said which only made Sting madder "You're afraid of me aren't you? You don't think you can win!" Sting yelled and charged at her avoiding the dead body. She only sighed and thrust her hand out hitting him in the shoulder. "You really hurt Rogue you know," she said calmly and pushed Sting to the ground "You should tell him the truth the real reason you left and maybe everything will be avoided." She said looking back at Sting who was having trouble getting up, I ran over and helped him. "Goodbye now." She waved and left.

"Are you okay Sting?" I asked looking at him, he didn't answer. "What does she mean by mate?" I asked curiously since this was the second time I've heard. "Well uh, um…" Sting said like he was trying to find an answer "In England or Australia it usually means friend." Wendy said answering for Sting. "Uh yeah mate means friend." Sting agreed with Wendy "So were you and Rogue mates?" I asked and noticed that Wendy was about to laugh. "Uh, yeah in that way I guess.." Sting mumbled and grabbed his shoulder as he would if he was in pain. "Let's get back to the hotel now." Sting said and we did.

**Over 2000 words that's like twice as much as I usually do aren't you so proud of me? Hmm, I was going to say something…if I remember I'll put it in the next authors note I guess.. anyways see yeah later.**


	39. The Magic Army

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyy yeah blood does make it more realistic but then again, It's a show about a fire eating dragon slayer, a blonde chick that summons spirits from another world, a flying talking blue cat that go on missions to pay rent and save the world. Anyways on with the story**

Lucy's POV

It was the last day of the Grand Magic Games and Fairy Tail was winning. We had our last event and Erza had won it for us all. She defeated 100 monsters all on her own. Fairy Tail Academy truly was amazing. Everyone was amazing when they weren't spreading rumors. "Good job, Erza." I said congratulating her when she came back. I looked back at the arena and noticed that Milliana and that eyebrow guy from Lamia Scale were fighting.

"Thank you." Erza said calmly and went to watch the fight, she took a special interest in Milliana for some reason. I looked over at Natsu who was drinking a cherry cola **(More advertising but GROSS!)** "Hey Natsu, are we mates?" I asked walking over to him and I watched him almost spit out his drink. I looked at him in confusion "Where…where did you get that idea from?" he asked stuttering a bit "Sting said mate means friend so I was just making sure.." I said and tilted my head a bit "Oh..uh yeah then I guess we're mates why do you ask?" he asked putting his drink down. "Like I said just making sure."

"So uh how did the conversation of mates come up exactly?" Natsu asked curiously glancing behind him once to see a little bit of the fight, "Well Nightshade said something about mates and I asked Sting about it he said it was friends." I answered and looked over Natsu to see that Milliana was having a tough time against the eyebrow guy. "Oh so you've seen Nightshade recently then?" he asked and grabbed his drink again, I had no idea how he could drink that gross stuff.

"Yeah she was attacking some man..Natsu..she killed him." I said and he almost spat out his drink again "She what?" I looked at him "Who was he? Who was the man?" he asked shaking my shoulders "I don't know some rapist guy I just saw her slice his throat that's all, Wendy and Sting were there too." I said nervously "Well then you three are witnesses now come on a new match is about to start." Natsu said changing his mood rather quickly and gestured towards the game where Milliana was defeated. The pumpkin man grabbed the microphone and started yelling."And now the match you've all been waiting for is, STING THE WHITE DRAGONSLAYER VS ROGUE THE SHADOW DRAGONSLAYER-kabo."

000

Rogues POV

I paused as I heard it. Rogue vs Sting. We were to battle.

_Actually it was Sting vs Rogue_

I don't care.

I looked around to see my teammate's faces, most of them seemed bored. I looked to find Asami but she wasn't there. Where was she?

_The guest host today is Lahar from the magic army_

So?

_And Master Jiemma told you guys to not let her partake in any events today_

When did he say that?

_At the beginning of the day._

Oh so she's not here then.

_No…_

I walked onto the arena pushing the voice out of my head so I could concentrate. He didn't want to leave though. "We finally find out which one is stronger." Sting said as we both approached each other in the arena. "No we already know who is stronger but now all of Fiore will know I am the strongest Dragon Slayer." I told him but I remembered how Gajeel had beaten me "Stronger of the twin dragons." I corrected myself making Sting smirk as the buzzer rang.

Immediately we both went into dragon force knowing we would need it. Our battle seemed endless . Neither of us would give in though, it was a battld of pride. "Shadow Dragons, Crushing Fang!" I yelled as I sent shadows out of my hands and watched them attack Sting. He fought back though.

"SHADOW DRAGONS.."

"WHITE DRAGONS.."

"ROAR!"

We both yelled and I watched our two roars collide leaving no mark on either of us. At this rate it will end in a tie.

_Let me take control Rogue. _

What?

_I will end this fight with you victor, do you trust me?_

What do I do?

_Just close your eyes and relax I will handle the rest._

I closed my eyes. Sting could attack me. Nightshade taught me how to find people. Sting was charging at me. I was getting ready to dodge his attack when I felt a sudden rush of magic and I no longer had control over my body. It was the feeling from my dream. My eyes snapped open and my arm went in front of me catching somethinh, Sting. _"Hello Sting."_ a crispy voice said, a voice that came from my mouth, a voice that was not my own.

000

Nightshade's POV

I sat in the hotel room forbidden to leave by Jiemma. Lahar of the magic army was there though he wouldn't recognize me he has felt my magic once before and he would again. I was cross legged on my bed concentrating, increasing my magic ability. I was also trying to see who would win, Rogue or Sting. When I saw something bad enough to make me jump out of the hotel window.

I was sprinting towards the Grand Magic Games. I couldn't believe Rogue would do that. He shouldn't be trusting him, but he does. I ignored the strange looks I got and even had to trip someone who was in my way. This can't be happening. After a few minutes I had made it to the arena. I went to Fairy Tail's gathering place since it was the closest. "Hey watch where your going! Wait..Nightshade?" Natsu yelled at me as I pushed by him and jumped off the ledge onto the fighting arena.

"Rogue!" I screamed getting his attention, "White Dragon..ROAR!" I watched Sting use his magic roar. It was too late. As soon as it touched Rogue it shrunk down to pocket size. I looked over at Sting who was bleeding and looked very surprised. Rogue shoved the roar into his pocket as if it was an object. "Wait what's she doing-kabo?" I heard the pumpkin man ask but I ignored him. "Rogue, snap out of it this isn't you.." I said calmly taking a step forward he only snarled at me. _"No it's not Rogue, he let me take over so I could defeat Sting for him." _a voice familiar to me said. A voice I hated. "He doesn't know the real reason though does he?" I asked taking another step _"There is no real reason I am here to defeat Sting and if you get in the way I will kill you." _He threatened and I only laughed "Please, we both know you aren't at your full power, you aren't even at quarter of your power you are only at 1/10th of your power." he looked at me angrily _"You dare look down on me?"_he asked and I nodded "I dare."

I moved quickly but so did he. I was going to end this quickly. I shoved my hand into his shoulder I was going to shove my other hand into his leg but he dodged that. _"Your getting slower." _he laughed when he was able to dodge my leg attack. I jumped backwards to get away "Am I now?" I asked looking at his feet. He did too. I heard him curse under his breath as he noticed my electrocuting ninja stars stuck in the ground. Immediately runes appeared by his feet in a circle and lightning shooting from the ninja stars at him. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I looked over at Sting who was completely confused along with the rest of the audience, I looked for Lahar but he was gone.

000

Rogues POV

I opened my eyes slowly, my head was hurting like heck. "Good your awake they'll be here soon." I heard a voice say and I sat up realizing this was my bed from the hotel. I looked down at myself and my chest was covered in bandages. I suddenly recalled a little bit of the events that had happened .Asami attacked me. I couldn't remember why exactly. I noticed she was the one in the room with me. She had taken my shirt off and gave me bandages so why? I walked over to her and as she turned around put my hand on her throat pushing her against the wall. "What's going on?" I asked very angrily. I hated being so confused. I was much bigger and taller then her but I knew she could still beat so why didn't she fight back? She gasped for breath and pointed to my hand indicating she couldn't talk like this. I loosened up a bit and she opened her mouth to speak but the door smashed open.

"Put her down!" someone yelled and I looked over to see Lahar the guest host holding a sword along with a bunch of other members of the army. I removed my hand from her throat "I told you they were coming." Asami said and looked over at Lahar who's men were now surrounding us "Nice to see you again, Lahar, you too Doranbolt." she said and looked over at another won of the men. "What's going on?" I asked looking around ignoring the fact that I was still shirtless. "Nightshade also known as Asami Nightstar is charged for mass murder." Lahar continued "Anything you say or do can be used against you." Asami laughed "Relax I'm not going to deny it but may I explain this to my friend?" she asked and Lahar pulled out two fingers and pointed to her "Arrest her."

The man Asami had called Doranbolt approached her attempting to grab her arms but she thrust her leg out tripping him. "Let me speak to my friend," she said in a threatening tone "Rogue you had to listen to me!" she said in a more serious tone then from before, I turned my head away "You're a killer." I stated as heard another thump meaning someone had fallen to the ground again, someone that wasn't her. "Don't trust him Rogue." she said and I turned my head to look her in the eyes as she back kicked one of the men making him also fall to the ground.

"Who?" I asked but she just sighed "You know who I'm talking about don't trust him!" she yelled and someone pushed her from the back making her fall on top of me. More specifically on top of my lips. "Sorry.." I mumbled like it was my fault as someone grabbed her arms from behind taking her lips off of mine. "Rogue don't trust him!" she repeated ignoring everything that happened. "Why not?" I asked getting up and I noticed Lahars men were hard at work tying her up, she wasn't fighting back anymore "Because he's -" she was cut off by her own scream. Her painful scream. I looked behind her to notice that Lahar had tazed her. "I'm sorry but you may have to come to court with us afterwards." he said as his men dragged an unconscious Asami out. "You knocked her out with one hit how did you do that?" I asked ignoring what he said previously, it even took Natsu a little while to take her out and she wasn't completely knocked out then. "I had to put it at high but it seemed to work, now come we're going to court." Lahar said gesturing to the door and I walked out with him on his trail. I once said she wasn't a killer. She even tasted like death though.

**Wow imagine tasting death. Weird right? Oh also sorry there isn't much Nalu/Sticy I've just had this little story in my mind for awhile so after all this is over there will be much more. Oh I remembered what I was going to say, do any of you guys know any good Nalu Sticy stories? That isn't 'Lucy got kicked out of team Natsu' ones I'm not a big fan of that because I don't feel like Natsu would do that. Also 2 chapters that are both 2000 words I'm so proud of myself. Anyways see yeah later**


	40. Court

**Heyyy again, so now it's time for court yayy. Also um I've never been to court so I don't know how it works that much plus this is a magic court so I'm going to do it my way. Anyways on with the story**

Lucy's POV

"Excuse me, is Natsu Dragneel here?" a man asked walking into our hotel room. The grand magic games was over but it was too late at night to be heading home so we decided to stay in the hotel for one more night. Oh yeah did I mention we won? "Uh yeah I'm right here.." Natsu said raising his hand and got off his bed. The man marked something of his checklist that he had "I am Doranbolt of the magic army I am here to retrieve you."

"What did Natsu do?" Happy asked walking up to the man, he didn't seem startled by the talking cat. "Yes what did he do?" Erza asked repeating Happy's question. "He didn't do anything but we've heard he has come into contact with who you call Nightshade and is being brought into court." Doranbolt explained, I stood up from my bed "Wait, Sting and I came into contact with Nightshade do you want us to come too?" I asked keeping Wendy out of it. She wasn't good under pressure.

"Yes I suppose that will be helpful you three come with me then." Doranbolt demanded and gestured toward the door. The three of us followed him out, leaving the rest behind. Why would they need people who have come into contact with her? Maybe they found out about the person she killed that night? Still didn't she come into contact with a lot of people?

"Ughhhh," Natsu and Sting moaned on the carriage. They both looked like they were in a lot of pain. "Um are they okay?" Doranbolt asked eyeing the two of them as Natsu fell off his chair and I had to help him get back on it. "Yeah they've got motion sickness, it's a dragon slayer thing I guess." I shrugged as Natsu fell onto my lap. Poor guy. "So all dragon slayers have motion sickness?" Doranbolt asked and watch Sting fall onto Natsu. Now they were both on my lap.. "Well, I think only the male ones do because Wendy seems fine.." I answered but I remembered that he doesn't know who Wendy is "She's the sky dragon slayer." I said and he nodded like he understood.

"Sting get off of me.." Natsu mumbled almost a whisper, "I would if I could Salamander.." Sting mumbled back. "Just don't barf on me okay?" I asked and rubbed the two guys head, Sting gave me a thumbs up while Natsu only nodded. "For two dragon slayers this is kind of pathetic.." Doranbolt mumbled and Natsu threw out his arm pointing at Doranbolt who was in front of me. "Shhh, or I'm going to dragon..roar..ughhh." Natsu mumbled again and his arm fell making Doranbolt laugh.

"Are you sure you're okay with them like that?" Doranbolt asked eyeing the two boys who were on my legs. "Would you rather them on you?" I asked smirking "Point taken." Doranbolt said as the carriage stopped, "We're here." Someone from the front yelled. "Finally!" Natsu screamed and jumped out of the carriage as he proceeded to kiss the ground. "I'm never doing that again!" Sting yelled walking out of the carriage his hands in the air. "They sure recover quickly," Doranbolt stated and I nodded. "Oh good you got him and who are these two?" a man with his hair in a pony tail asked eyeing Sting and I "They said they had made contact with her too," Doranbolt said to the man "Wait, why do you need people who she came in contact with and wouldn't that be a lot of people?" I asked remembering the question I had asked before in my head. "She's being put on trial and we don't have many witnesses so we're trying to get as many clues as we can. For your other question no, it is not a lot people it seems she didn't talk to people." the man said "Now follow me the court is on now.

000

Rogues POV

I was sitting in a special place at the court watching people pile in. They had just arrested her why was she on trial now? I guess the magic council just wants to get this over with. I looked over at Asami who was at the table in the front facing the judge, she only had a smug look on her face. They had put her in a strait jacket. Was she really that crazy?

_Yes._

How would you know?

_I know much, now watch someone else is coming._

I looked around and saw the doors open, there wasn't many people here and there was no jury. Five people came through the door, two of them were from the magic army, one was Natsu, one was Lucy, and the last was Sting."Is the deed done Lahar?" The judge, who I recognized as a magic council member, asked looking at the man who arrested Asami. "Yes I've gotten some people who made contact with her." Asami laughed "Really? People I've made contact with that's kind of desperate isn't it?" she said laughing "You have no right to speak let's get this over with." the judge said and the audience went silent.

"I would like to hear from a few people she has made contact with including Rogue Cheney, Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe, Minerva Orlando, Jiemma Orlando." the judge said and I watched Lahar walk over to me indicating it was my time to talk. "So Rogue Cheney it is said that you and As-" the judge started but was cut off by Asami "Stop! I wish for my true name not to be said." Asami said in a deadly tone "You cannot wish anything." Lahar snapped at her "It is fine, Rogue Cheney it is said that you and Nightshade were friends can you tell us about her?" the judge asked and I glanced over at Asami who had her smug look back on her face. Sometimes I believed she was bipolar by how her mood changes all the time.

"Um what do you want to know?" I asked curiously, I really didn't know what to say "You know how pointless this whole thing is? I do not deny what I have done and you are just making everyone here uncomfortable I demand you at least let Rogue leave he knew nothing of my murders. If you need proof other then my confession ask Lucy or Sting they witnessed me." Asami stated standing up "You cannot demand anything either." Lahar snapped again "Watch it Lahar, I may have a strait jacket but I know how to kick." she warned "Now, I confess to everything you think I did may I get to my cell now this is very boring." Asami complained looking at the judge. "You confess for the murder of 15 people, the destruction of a city, and the kidnapping of two 5 year old girls?" the judge looked at her, 15 people one city and two kidnappings? She was insane. "Um no, I did not kidnap the girls. I don't do that, everyone else yeah that was me plus five people." She stated, plus five people? What? Does she have no guilt, no sense of life?

_What good is life if you cannot enjoy yourself?_

What do you mean?

_She obviously likes to kill so why shouldn't she?_

But 20 people?

_Exactly, I told you not to trust her._

I sighed. He was right. Asami was insane and shouldn't be trusted. It still hurt though when they said her punishment. "Nightshade you are to be executed in 5 days." the judge said she only smirked "Why not the fourth? I've got nothing to do then." she laughed as I left the court room.

000

Nightshades POV

I couldn't control myself. Everything came out as if it wasn't me. It was getting worst. "Why not the fourth? I've got nothing to do then." I was laughing uncontrollably. I heard a door slam and I looked behind me to see that Rogue was no longer there. I had to leave this place and relax or I'll just be a danger to everyone. "May I please go to my cell now?" I asked politely before laughing again. "Lahar take her," the judge said "No! I've seen his ugly face enough already Doranbolt shall take me." I demanded and hissed when he grabbed my shoulder "No, Doranbolt shall take me along with Natsu!" I screamed kicking Lahar away. I couldn't control myself anymore.

"It's okay I'll take her, I don't feel like it's safe if Natsu Dragneel comes with." Doranbolt said walking over to me, but I hissed at him "Natsu must come with!" I screamed and the pink haired man stood up "I'll go," he said and walked over to us. "I don't think this is a good idea.." Lahar mumbled and looked at the judge "Just...just get her to her cell." he sighed and rubbed his temples. I definitely was a handful.

"Why did you want me to come?" Natsu asked as we were out of the court, "Because if I go completely insane and go on a killing spree it's nice to know that someone can stop me." I stated looking over at him "And me?" Doranbold ask having a tight grip on my shoulder "I don't like Lahar." I answered as I was pushed into a magic portal. "Hey Natsu, remember how I told you how I sold my soul to the devil?" I asked with a little bit more control over my body "Yeah," he said and walked into the portal with Doranbolt and I as it teleported us to the cells. "Well I lose a little bit of myself each day and eventually I'm going to be completely insane. I did it to save a lot of people much more then I have killed tell Rogue that will you?" I asked as I regained my sanity. It comes and goes sometimes. We arrived at my cell and I stared inside it, it was floating and surrounded by magic so I could not leave. "I did not destroy that city by the way." I whispered quietly so that only a dragon slayer to hear "Tell him will you?" I asked again and Natsu nodded as Doranbolt pushed me inside the cell.

"Well nice to see you." a voice to my side said and I turned my head to see Cobra. "Looks like you got here in luxury," he smirked eyeing my strait jacket "Oh yeah can this come off Doranbolt?" I asked looking down at my strait jacket "No, I don't have permission." he stated and the magic that had opened for me to go in was closed now. I watched as Doranbolt and Natsu left. "So you finally got caught eh? Kind of pathetic.." Cobra smirked making me glare at him "You got caught first." I snapped at him then crossed my legs. I closed my eyes I had to concentrate. I needed to concentrate. "You went all quiet." Cobra stated looking at me "Shut up I'm concentrating." I demanded at him using a tone that makes most people shiver, this guy knew me though. He taught me magic. He wasn't as easy to scare. "I don't really want to though I'm quite bored in this cell." This was going to be a long three days.

000

Rogues POV

"Hey Rogue!" a voice yelled behind me and I turned around to see a man with pink hair, Natsu. "What do you want?" I asked rather harshly I wasn't in a great mood today. Not only did my school lose, my friend turned out to be a psychopath murderer that I accidentally kissed. "I've got a message for you." he said and I glared at him. It's from Sting isn't it? "Nightshade told me to tell you that she's crazy because she sold her devil to the soul to save people something like that." Natsu mumbled than started tapping his finger on his chin "There was something else damn it..." he murmured. "Go away already." I snapped and tried walking away but he grabbed my shoulder "she didn't kidnap those people?" he said then looked at the ground "No...what was it dang it!" he grumbled and kicked the ground but when he looked up I was already gone.

_You should've listened to me Rogue_

I know

_Maybe you wouldn't be heartbroken if you had just listened to me_

I know, wait heartbroken?

_It was obvious you guys were good friends and when you learned she was insane..it hurt your heart didn't it?_

It did I guess it hurt when Sting left me too.

_You're bad at making friends_

Shut up.

**Well there we go another 2000 word chapter I'm on a roll here. Also did you guys notice that Nightshade said it was going to be a long three days but she is to be executed in five? Oooh what's going to happen? I don't know! Actually I do but you don't know! Anyways see yeah later.**


	41. I'm coming

**Thank you, 40 chapters is a new record FOR ME! Well let's get on with the story shall we? I'm sorry I meant, Anyways on with the story**

Lucy's POV

"Are we there yet?" Natsu mumbled into the seat "No Natsu you guys better sit tight this is a four day carriage ride." I answered and heard the three male dragon slayers groan. Erza sighed and continued drawing on her paper, I didn't usually see her draw so this was a surprise. We were on our third day of the carriage ride Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Levy, Cana, Juvia, Gray, Wendy and I were on it (twas a big carriage). Cana and Levy stayed the night with us while Mirajane and Lisanna left the night before we did. "Why didn't we take the train?" Gajeel asked leaning on Levy, he didn't always get motion sickness but sometimes he would. "Because you guys were tired and decided to wait until two days ago to go." Levy answered and patted Gajeel on the head.

"Hey wait a second!" Wendy yelled looked over at the dragon slayers the grasped their stomachs "I can use Troia on you guys to dwell the pain!" She exclaimed then went over to each of them holding her hands over their stomachs as light came from her hands. "Whoa,I feel great now!" Natsu yelled and sat up normally "Why didn't you do this before?" Gajeel asked also sitting up straight as the color returned to his face. "It didn't occur to me before...I'm sorry..." Wendy mumbled and looked away. "Who knew carriage rides were so fun?" Sting asked bouncing up and down. "Knock it off, it's messing me up." Erza snapped looking up at Sting, he quietly sat back down in his seat.

"So we still have a day of this?" Natsu asked slumping down in his seat. "Yeah.." Wendy answered when Cana started giggling like a maniac "LET'S GET SOME BOOZE!" She screamed as if she was already drunk. "Ugh..." Natsu moaned and pat his cat on the head who was sleeping so quietly I forgot he was there. "What do you mean ugh? Do not like alcohol?" Cana asked but it seemed more like 'I'm going to kill you if you say yes,' sentence. "Uh, no..I like alcohol it's just..I don't feel like being drunk.." Natsu answered like he was struggling on each word. "Whatever more for me," Cana said before chugging a beer she got from who knows where.

"So Gajeel you don't have motion sickness at the moment so why are you leaning on Levy?" I heard Sting asked mischievously eyeing Gajeel who was still close to Levy, "What's it to yeah?" Gajeel snapped at him but I noticed Levy had a slight blush appear on her cheeks. "Hm, okay then.." Sting smirked as Gajeel didn't move away from her. The book worm and the iron dragon, nothing could go wrong with that.

Suddenly I felt the carriage shaking uncontrollably, "Hey Sting knock it off I said!" Erza yelled from where she was sitting "It's not me!" Sting complained and grabbed onto the seat. I felt the carriage tipping on my side "Everyone get on this side!" Erza yelled putting her drawing down but it was too late, the carriage was falling. "Were we on a bridge?" I asked realizing that we were falling down, a long way down. "We're all jumping out now!" Erza scream and tore off a few boards in the carriage to make a hole. Gajeel grabbed Levy, Sting grabbed Wendy, Erza grabbed Cana and the jumped out the hole in the wall one at a time. Natsu went to grab me and Happy but my foot was stuck under a seat. "Lucy!" he screamed and tried grabbing my foot but it was no use it wouldn't budge. I felt a slight breeze and looked down to notice that the boards around my foot was falling off the carriage. I looked down at my foot there was nothing on it but it just wouldn't move. We were getting closer to the water. Natsu went to grab my hand I his, but it was too late the board my foot was stuck on fell. I was falling. "Lucy!"

000

Nightshades POV

"It's been three days you haven't eaten or spoken," Cobra said obviously a bit lonely. Didn't he know when to shut up though? I was still sitting cross legged my eyes closed and my hands were on my knee caps, yesterday I was able to get the strait jacket off. "And you still don't talk," he mumbled to himself. Three days it had been three days. I just needed a few more minutes. "What are you..." Cobra said not finishing his sentence as he watched my magic pump itself in the cell. It was growing bigger and bigger. Suddenly I heard the sound of glass breaking and I opened my eyes to see that my cell was broken. "That took three days to get ready," I sighed I had used the magic from two days ago to do this so I would still have magic to fight with when I found...him.

I walked out of the cell as I heard the alarms, they would be coming soon. "Hey, wait bring me with!" Cobra yelled and I looked at him "Why should I? You don't even know what shut up means." I smirked, I didn't have time to taunt him they would be here soon enough. "I have transportation and I taught you magic you owe me." he said eyeing me. He was right I guess I did. I used a little bit of my magic to open up his cell, since I was on the outside it didn't take as much magic to open it. "Come on let's go." I said grabbing his arm forcing him to follow me.

"Guards up ahead," Cobra warned using his magic to hear their thoughts "I know." I answered and kicked a few of the guards that got in our way while Cobra took out the rest. Maybe he would be useful? "The portal is near by let's go." I exclaimed and jumped over the unconscious bodies. "SHUT THE PORTALS OFF NOW!" I heard the speakers say, _damn._

We were getting closer to the portals but they were flashing as if they were blinking. "They're about to turn off!" I exclaimed and felt something grab my foot. I looked down and saw a rope, with more men coming. I felt my jaw connect with the floor. They were pulling me backwards. I looked behind me to see Cobra was at the portal. I didn't want to waste anymore magic so I desperately tried to untie with my hands. It wasn't working. I felt myself stop being pulled and I looked up to see Cobra who ripped the rope. "Come on now stop slacking off," he smirked and grabbed my arm pulling me up as we jumped through the portal. I was going to stop him.

**Well there we go, Lucy's 'dead' and the crazy lady got out of jail. What's going to happen? Who knows? Like I said before I do! Anyways see yeah later.**


	42. Brother

**Hey so I am spending my New Years Eve on my computer writing for you guys and playing random games. #LonersForever. Oh well on with the story.**

Natsu's POV

"Lucy!" I screamed as I watched her fall. Why the heck couldn't she move her foot? I went to jump down and grab her but I felt something grab my back and I stopped falling with the carriage. "What the, Happy?" I looked up to see the blue cat flying me upwards "What are you doing? She's FALLING!" I screamed and pointed to the carriage but it was too late, it had hit the water.

"Huh?" the blue cat said looking down to see the carriage as he brought me onto the ledge everyone else had gotten on. "Where..where's Lu-chan?" Levy asked looking around worried. "You dumb cat! DAMN IT!" I screamed rushing to jump down but Erza just grabbed his shoulder. "Jumping off ledges isn't going to solve anything let's get down there and see if she's all right.." Erza said trying to calm everyone down but I could tell there was fear for her friend in her eyes.

"Natsu..did you really mean..that I'm a dumb cat?" Happy asked me as he flew me down to the wreckage "I..thought you had Lucy so I grabbed you.." I looked up at my cat to see the sorrow in his eyes "No I'm sorry Happy I was just upset.." I whispered and remembered her face when she fell. She already had a hard life she didn't deserve this!

"Anything?" I asked as we got down to the wreckage of the carriage where everyone else was. "Nothing we can't even find her body.." Wendy mumbled soaked in water. "DAMN IT! Natsu what happened?!" Sting yelled before throwing another log behind him. "Her foot was stuck or something then the board she was on fell, I..I just don't know!" I screamed and sent a blow to the water. "We all need to cool it, something happened to Lucy if we can't find her body." Erza snapped eyeing Sting and I.

"We should split up and look around." Cana suggested walking out of the water that was knee deep. "Yes I will take south with Cana and Levy, Natsu and Sting go West, Gajeel and Wendy go East, Gray and Juvia." Erza ordered before leaving with Cana and Levy to go south. "Wait..I can smell her," Wendy announced sniffing her nose in the air "She went West," I sniffed the air, I could smell her too. "Gajeel, Sting let's go," I looked back at where Erza and them went "Wendy I need you too tell them where we are going okay?" I asked her and she nodded holding her fist before running off into the direction they went.

"Wait, I smell someone else too," Sting mumbled sniffing the air, I did too. "Damn it Rogue.." Sting mumbled before heading off West.

000

Rogues POV

I watched my body appear into the carriage as a shadow holding down Lucy's foot. "Lucy!" Natsu screamed as the board her foot was on fell. After Natsu wasn't able to see my body wrapped her up in the shadows and brought her to a nearby cliff.

"What the Rogue what's going on?" she asked opening her eyes and looked around. _"It's not Rogue at the moment,"_ the voice said and I could feel myself smirk yet I had no control over my body. "Who..who are you?" she asked backing up but stopped when she looked behind her to see the edge of the cliff. _"You don't know me? Well we used to be friends."_ He laughed, and a small dagger appeared. He pulled something white out of his/my pocket and placed it on the blade. He cut himself/me with it.

_"Yes, more power.." _he murmured I couldn't feel the magic energy he was talking about but I could feel the pain of the cut. Wait, did he say they were friends once?

_Yes, but that is long gone she barely remembers me now._

"B^stard!" I heard someone scream and my body turned around to see Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu. "Rogue what are you doing?" Sting asked and it was him who swore at me before. _"It's not Rogue at the moment and for what I'm doing? Well I'm cutting your friend." _He laughed stated before cutting Lucy's arm. "Lucy your keys!" Natsu yelled at her, and she placed her hand on top of her skirt but there was nothing there. _"Oh you mean these keys?" _He asked dangling keys, Lucy lunged for them but he threw them off the cliff making him laugh even more.

It occurred to me now, you take over my body and tell me that Asami isn't trustworthy since I didn't know her name but I don't know yours either

_Tobi_

What?

_Tobi is my name._

Sting charged at me/him but he just blew him away using an unknown magic before striking Lucy again. She raised her leg trying to kick him but he just caught it and spun her around making her skirt go up. _"You've turned into a very lovely lady," _he laughed looking at Lucy's panties making her blush.

Pervert.

_So what? They were made for a reason.._

"Natsu, Gajeel why are you just standing there?" Sting asked eyeing the two dragon slayers who just stood there. "I..I can't move.." Natsu said and Gajeel nodded.

How did you...

_I used my own power to freeze them into the shadows_

Your own power?

_I was a mage too once, though the blade helped me get more power I am only at 1/4 of my own power that is still enough to beat Sting though_

Really? Sting's not weak though.

_Neither am I_

_"Goodnight Lucy," _The voice snickered before hitting her hard in the head making her get knocked out. Blood was pooling on the ground from her previous injury. He struck again and again and again. She was bleeding even more now.

I stared at the blonde girl lying on the ground. She was bleeding to death. I couldn't move. Yet I did. It... wasn't me. Something else had taken control. My body turned around to reveal Sting. He was scratched, bruised, and bleeding. Also very angry. My body turned once again as if it wanted me to see what was happening. Gajeel and Natsu were there too. They weren't hurt. They just couldn't move. I looked at Gajeel's worried face. He was once my idol. That man.

Suddenly I remembered that my body had somehow frozen Natsu and Gajeel in the shadows so they could'n move knowing it could not beat them both. Somehow I also knew that it could only freeze two at the time which left Sting. I fought him with a smile on my face. He was so pathetic with my new found power. He had always been pathetic. Too softhearted. He wasn't able to deal with pain. _Consider this a lesson _I had unwillingly thought to myself and I felt myself smile. This was delightful.

I felt myself being able to move again. I could feel the power churning in the stomach aching to be released, but somehow I kept it contained. I looked back at Sting he was panting and he charged at me again. I felt a spell being used that I've never used before and it sent him flying backwards. It wasn't strong enough to hurt him it just sent him flying. He would be up again soon. Why give me control now?

_It's your choice now Rogue._

Another dagger appeared in my hand, a different one. I understood my choice. I looked over at Gajeel his face filled with anger and worry. Natsu was yelling bloody murder at me and threats I knew he v would keep. The spell would wear off soon. I glanced at Sting who was getting ready to charge again. People were coming. I could sense them. Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockster, Cana Alberno, Wendy Marvellm Levy McGarden. They were all coming. I didn't know them but they were coming I could sense them. I could just leave her here. She would bleed out. Something told me it wouldn't work, she would be healed. It was now or never. This was my choice to make. This was my dream. This was the dream I had. It was different though not only was someone else coming, it just felt..strange.

_Now Rogue make you decision NOW!_

I didn't think twice when I dropped the dagger onto the floor away from her. Revenge is no reason to take someone else's life. She had said that.

_She lied Rogue, not long after she killed someone for revenge and he was only following orders_

Lies.

_I'm sorry Rogue it's not she's a killer an insane killer. I gave you a choice though killing Lucy is for my own sake now._

I lost control of my body once more and I watched my hand pick the dagger up again. _"I want my power back!"_ it screamed holding the dagger over his head as he was about to strike her chest. There was nothing I could do. Sting was too far away and the other dragon slayers were frozen. No one could do anything now, Lucy was a dead woman. Suddenly the dagger flew out of his hand and he looked up shocked. A girl I knew was on top of a purple snake with another man her hand was in the gesture as if she just threw something, Asami was here "Miss me brother?"

**Another cliffhanger I am just horrible aren't I? Don't worry though a lot will be explained in the next chapter and Happy New Years Guys #2015**


	43. You Deserve To Know

I Nightshades POV

"Miss me, brother?" I asked smirking as he stared at me shocked. "I've got to go now, don't go dying Nightshade." Cobra said before waving me off _No promises_ I thought knowing he could hear it. I jumped off his snake and onto the ledge waving him off as he flew away on Cubellios. _"You..you were in jail.."_ he said his arms still over his head.

"Yes that was part of your mission wasn't it? To keep me away from this? The other part of that was to get the opposite element of the body you've taken over," I stated eyeing Rogues body "He is the shadow dragon slayer and you had cut yourself with Sting's roar by putting it into your blade, it slowly gives you back your power but not all of it only half I presume?" I said looking as his face went from shocked to amusement. _"Smart girl aren't you? So you know how I can get my true power back plus my body hm?" _he laughed eyeing my every movement.

_She called him brother?_

I heard Rogue think. "Yes Rogue this man that has taken over your body was my brother."

_"Was? That's kind of rude isn't it?" _the voice snickered looking at me, I looked behind me to see that everyone else was shocked even Sting who had stopped fighting. "No it is the truth. We were siblings because our parents were the same, we had the same DNA. Now you do not have a body you do not have DNA you are not my brother. I disown you." I exclaimed and watched his eyes, they were completely black.

_So wait..he's the one..you killed?_

"No I didn't kill him I wasn't able to, I lied about it for your sake." I looked at Rogue he wasn't Rogue anymore though. "I had to use an ancient spell that took his soul away from his body, it's why I sold my soul to the devil." I explained then looked over at Natsu "I'm going to say that you didn't tell him everything I told you to did you?" he only smiled innocently. _"This is getting annoying why must you explain yourself?" _Tobi asked taking a step closer to me "Because it's only fair they know." I said before shoving my hand into his stomach and darted towards Lucy.

Quickly I summoned a piece of fabric and placed it on Lucy runes encased her. "You'll have to kill me if you want those runes gone," I warned him for they were protection runes and that's when he charged.

I dodged his first attack to my arm but I was hit in the stomach. I looked him and noticed Sting started running after him but Tobi just sent a little bit of magic his way pushing Sting further back until he hit a wall, an invisible wall. "When did you.." I wondered noticing the runes forbidding anyone to leave or enter. _"I've gotten quite fast at writing runes," _he smirked before sending black lightning my way, I was just able to dodge. He excels in many different magics, but so do I.

"Take over: Dark Wolf!" I yelled and I felt my body shifting becoming more canine. Just because I used re-quip most of the time didn't mean it was my only magic. I just didn't like to show everyone what I could do. I charged at him my teeth blaring as I bit into his arm. He screamed in pain before laughing _"I taught you that b^tch,"_ he snickered before throwing me off his arm. I spit a little bit of blood out of my mouth after I landed on a rock.

_"You may have stood a chance at 10% but 25 you have no chance. There's nothing you can do anyways the only way you can kill me is by killing Rogue." _ he laughed "Not true, if I can injure the body you host physically enough I have a spell that can remove you." I said getting up and silently summoning a dagger _"You still won't be able to kill me," _he hissed, "I'll find a way," I smirked before throwing a dagger at him.

_Wait how physically injured?_

I heard Rogue ask when I started dodging attacks, "I'm going to have to knock you out." I answered and charged towards him. I summoned two blades and tried to pierce his side but he was able to dodge, I tried to strike his arm but he grabbed my blade. He was getting stronger by the minute. He flung the blade behind him and I was smart enough to let go before he did though. _"My turn,"_ he hissed before a blast of black energy shot out of his hand and hit me.

"What..what is this?" I asked as I watched the black magic circle me_ "You should know shouldn't you? You do say you know everything right?" _he laughed. The black magic continued to circle me "What are you just going to keep me trapped here? It won't break the runes." I warned knowing it wouldn't be smart to randomly touch the black magic. _"I like it when my victims don't know when it hits,"_ I heard him say when the black magic came at me.

I screamed in pain. It was like a billion daggers were going through my chest. Each time it hit I felt like I would bleed out. It didn't though, there were no daggers. I screamed again. This time it felt like I was being whipped on my back. The whips were hard and had spikes at the end. There was no whips though.

"You have no right to call yourself Nightstar." a voice said a sweet voice but it was in a harsh tone. I opened my eyes and in front of me was a girl with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, she was my mother. "You are a disgrace to this family I am pleased you took the name Nightshade you are no longer my daughter." I stared up at her, she disowned me. My mother would never had disowned me. Maybe she would if she knew what I became.

The scene shifted and instead of my mother it was Lucy in her old home. She was the same age as she was now though. "You are a monster, I'm embarrassed to have once been friends with you." she said and glared at me "It's your fault everything happened to me isn't it? You could've been there for me but no, you had to believe my father. I BLAME YOU!" she screamed and disappeared. If I just..if I just checked to see if it was true...

The scene shifted again and this time a hand was to my throat. I gasped for air but I couldn't get it. I looked up and saw Rogue his eyes full of anger. "You're a killer, a cold blooded killer." he hissed and tightened his grip on my throat. "I know what you think, I know you think that life isn't worthless," he started "I know you think eliminating the people who think it is will make the world better but it only makes you a killer." he laughed and I noticed in his hand was knife I tried to fight back but I couldn't, I was frozen. "Maybe you should be eliminated from this world too I'm sure it'll be much better," he whispered before shoving the knife into my stomach.

I opened my eyes and saw the real world, except it wasn't how it was before. There really was a hand to my throat. _"So I have to kill you hm?" _Tobi smirked, it was in Rogues body but I knew it wasn't him, this wasn't at all like the scene I had seen. "I..I hid the..key..inside her body..because I thought...she was dead.." I spit out stuttering at each word since I had no air "When..I..took away..his.. body I.. used...magic...to put..the..key..in..her..body..thinking she..was dead..the..only..way you..can get..free..is if.. you kill...the person...who has...the key..inside..her..you..can't...kill...someone...who...is...already...dead." I explained and Tobi looked at me funny. "That..person...has..to.. have been...dear... to you...Lucy...was...you...deserve...the..truth Rogue..." I said making Tobi laugh _"It doesn't matter your a dead girl now."_he said and brought me over to the cliff his hand still on my throat as I dangled over the edge _"Goodbye, sister." _he smirked and dropped me.

**Another cliffhanger I am so sorry D:. Not really ;D. Anyways see yeah later**


	44. I'm All Fired Up

**Okay so um heehee this may or may not end in a cliffhanger I haven't decided yet. Anyways on with the story**

Nightshades POV

_I felt the hot water fall onto my hair. "Hurry up we're leaving this inn soon," I heard my brother, Tobi say knocking on the door to the washroom. "Don't rush me," I yelled back and rubbed the shampoo onto my hair. The water was boiling, but I was used to it. I was used to pain. Earlier today we had murdered a house hold. He took out the two teenagers while I took the parents. Lately we've been 'vigilantes' taking the lives of people who took innocents lives. Tobi told me they were bad people but the look on the mothers face before I slaughtered her wad not the look of a killer. _

_I turned the water off and walked out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself. I stared at my own reflection, my hair was elbow length and a golden blonde, I was quite tanned from training in the sun all day, my eyes were a bright blue just like my mothers..my mother. My mother was murdered in cold blood by a thief. My best friend was murdered for a reason I didn't know. I was avenging these people. Wasn't I?_

_"You're finally done?" Tobi asked barging in. "Yes, brother you don't just go barging into the washroom you know?" I giggled at him while placing on my back tank top that showed a bit of cleavage. "Come on we're going." He stated and threw a bag at me. We only packed what we needed. I've noticed that my brother has been a lot colder lately but more open to me then before..she died. I didn't know if it was better or not._

_Tobi handed the innkeeper money for our stay as we left the place. Most of the times we made money by sneaking into guilds and taking assassination jobs. It's a win win really. Even if we didn't always do it. "Tobi..those people, they didn't seem like murderers.." I mumbled walking along the streets of Caneldra (Can-el-draw) he only snorted "Of course they were Asami do you not trust me?" He asked eyeing a bakery, he may be a vigilante but he sure has a sweet tooth. "You go get some cake or something I'm going to take a walk around town, I've barely seen any of it." I complained before pushing him into the bakery, I needed a little time to think._

_I looked up at the sky to see the sun disappearing, it was getting late and I was utterly lost. I had never been to this part of town and no doubt I was going to get a scolding from my brother. I glanced behind me and noticed a cloaked figure not far behind me. I sped up a bit, so did he. I wasn't going to dare to glance back again though. Quickly I darted into a nearby alley "Hey, why are you in a hurry?" a man asked as I bumped into him. I grabbed him and jumped behind a nearby dumpster my hand on his mouth. I waited patiently as I heard footsteps walk into the alley and stop as if he was looking around. I heard the footsteps turn around and leave. I sighed in relief, for all I know that person could've been a mage._

_"As much as I would like this we shouldn't be doing this here." the man said pulling my hand off his mouth as he noticed he was in my lap. He stood up and offered me a hand but I refused. He was a slim man with average height, his skin was tanned, and he had spiky red hair. "So you take an interest in my appearance?" he asked as I got up. "What?" I said making him chuckle, what was so funny? "Anyways what was that about?" the man asked ignoring what I had said earlier "It's none of your business." I snapped at the man "Well you kind of harassed me by pulling me behind the garbage can, and let me tell you, your hand does not smell good." he laughed at his own joke and I glared at him "That man was following me, he could've been a murderer you should thank me." I snapped at him glaring as hard as he could. Who the heck did he think he is?_

_"I happen to think my name is, Cobra." he answered holding out his hand as if he expected me to shake it, I didn't understand the first part of his sentence though. I would hope he knows his name. "And you are.." he said his hand still out, I just stared at it. "Okay then, I have a question." he said pulling his hand back "And I don't care." I stated and went to turn around but he grabbed my arm, I needed to get to the inn Tobi was definitely going to kill me. "What's your problem with mages and who's Tobi?" he asked and that's when I pulled a knife on him._

_"Who the f**** are you!" I hissed holding him against the wall my knife at his throat "I said my names Cobra." he said, he was too carefree. "There's no such thing as too carefree." he laughed as I pressed the knife closer to his throat "I can hear your thoughts that's all." he stated and touched the tip of the knife with his finger pushing it away. "So..like magic?" I asked backing away a little bit, he was a mage wasn't he? _

_"Yeah, I am a mage why are you so afraid about that?" he asked taking a step forward and I grabbed the dagger that was hidden in my boot. "I'm not afraid of anything." I state holding my blades in a fighting position. "Not true, you were worried that man was a mage and you were worried I'm a mage." he said tilting his head, it wasn't that I was afraid of mages...it was that Tobi always dealt with them since he knew magic himself, unless. "You will teach me how to hear thoughts or I will slice your throat." I threatened making him chuckle "I doubt you could do that...but sure I'll teach yeah."_

_When I had gone back to the inn that night (I was able to find it again) as I thought Tobi scolded me about being out so long. I had packed up my things and when he asked me I told him I was going to train for a while alone and that I would be back in a few months. He didn't like it very much but he couldn't stop me, nor did I say it was to learn magic. After Cobra had taught me I found other mages who could teach me including Jellal Fernandes, Mirajane Strauss, Freed Justine, and a few others who's names I could not remember. _

_I got a lot more interested in magic and started to hit the books where I learned to expand my magic abilities. I got better at hearing thoughts and even got to see more then just thoughts. It took a while though to go through someones mind. I even met Zeref during my journey, he didn't teach me magic but he gave me three riddles and if I answered correctly he would reward me. I had answered correctly and he gave me my whips and a few daggers. Afterwards I had learned to re-quip my weapons, I could've re-quipped armor too but I found armor just a pest._

_By the time I had gotten back to Caneldra there was no houses no people no trees, it was all destroyed. "Asami!" I heard someone yell and I turned around to see my brother, one of his eyes were completely black though. "Tobi? What happened here?" I asked looking at him who didn't seem hurt at all "A dragon attacked and destroyed the place I'm so happy you're alive." he exclaimed and I stared at him searching his mind, it was a recent memory so it didn't take as long._

_ "Liar, you did this." I stated as I looked further into his mind, I wanted to know the truth but it would take a little bit of time. "True, I did but how did you know?" He asked smirking a bit, this wasn't my brother anymore. "I do not need to explain myself, why did you kill these people? These innocent people!" I yelled gesturing towards the town, it was a big town too. _

_"Innocent people? You of all people should know better, no one in this world is innocent I hope to cleanse it!" he smiled and I noticed black coming out of his fingertips, magic. "You're a monster! What are you going to destroy next the country?" I asked throwing my hands in the air. This was madness! "The country..that sounds nice.." he grinned and rubbed his hands together "You're insane!" I screamed and backed up from him, this was definitely not my brother. _

_"Why can't I do it? Acnologia could do it." he smirked again and I watch black explode from his hands and I finally got to the memories of before I left of the household we killed. They weren't bad people. They were just a regular family, he got paid for killing them. "Acnologia?" I said confused why the dragon had to do with this as I searched through his mind some more. Most of those people we killed weren't bad. "Yes you see when we were younger I learning magic as you know, I am Acnologia's dragon slayer and I killed him a few days ago."_

_"You..you what?!" I yelled staring at him "I am a true dragon slayer and I will do what Acnologia wanted and destroy this wretched world!" he screamed laughing as he stared at the sky, who was this man. "Tobi..you aren't yourself." I said and took a step forward "I..I can help you.." I said taking another step forward, his head snapped back to me "I DON'T NEED HELP IT'S YOU THAT NEEDS HELP!" he screamed as black magic shot out of his hand and hit me._

_ It was painfully. Very painful. It was like my arms and legs were being torn off, but they weren't there wasn't even a scratch. "I WILL TAKE OUT THIS COUNTRY!" he laughed again and stared at me as I got up putting the palm of my hands together but brought my fingers out. "You...you were learning magic too?" he asked staring at my position, I didn't answer "That's an ancient spell do you know what it'll do to you?" he asked I didn't answer again, I knew what it would do to me. It would slowly drive me insane, turn my eyes red, make me pale, make me...dead on the inside. That didn't stop me though, I wasn't going to let him kill this country "Akni Noloi Gali Tanu!" I screamed and his eyes widened as the magic got to him. I wasn't going to ever let him kill another person again._

000

I opened my eyes to see myself falling. A little bit after that event I had learn to tell the future and dyed my hair black so no one would recognize me. Wait, how did Cobra recognize me then? I couldn't let myself break that promise though, I wasn't going to let him kill another person. I just didn't know what to do exactly as I plunged for the water. Suddenly I felt somebody grabbing my arms, their hands were soft..almost furry.

I looked up to see a cat with wings who had grabbed my arms. Quickly I scanned his mind, Natsus cat a friend of Lucys. "I know I don't know you but...save Lucy okay?" He asked and I looked uo at the cat " I will do my best." I answered as he launched me on the cliff.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, brother. " I smirked as he stroke his blade down on Lucy but the runes didn't let them touch her. _"STUPID CAT!"_ he screamed launching magic at the cat and as it hit he screamed in pain before falling beside me onto the cliff. "HAPPY!" Natsu screamed angrily "He isn't dead." I said making Natsu relax a little. I put one hand on the ground "Sorry Rogue, this is going to hurt..alot." I warned and looked up to see the stars hidden by the sky aling together and sonething bright shot out them and hit Rogue.

There was no scream, there was nothing. "Happy, wheres everyone else?" Natsu asked as he noticed his cat opening his eyes a bit "They'll be here soon Wendy sent me ahead." He answered quietly before laying his head back onto the ground. _"Cute." _ Tobi smirked as the magic cleared up, he had no scratches no bruises...nothing. _"My go..Chaos..dragon...ROAR!" _ he screamed and black flames mixed black air and light came at me.

"HAPPY!" I heard Natsu scream again knowing the cat couldn't take another hit. There was still time, I could move out of the way but the Exceed would meet its end. I had made my chosen when the magic hurtled towards us.

000

Natsus POV

"HAPPY!" I screamed looking at my cat, I wanted to move, I wanted to help but I couldn't. I screamed again as I watched the roar hit the two. I could hear Nightshade screaming but not Happy. When the magic cleared up I saw Nightshade with her back towards us but I didn't see Happy, was he disenegrated? She turned around with Happy in her hands with no new scratch marks on him. She saved him. When I saw her back though her shirt was torn off and she had plentiful of cuts, fresh ones might add.

_"You took that hit...for a cat?" _The man in Rogue laughed as she put Happy down slowly. _"Your becoming soft Asami."_ he laughed again, Asami? Who the heck was Asami? She walked over to me stuttering at each step but she didn't slow down. "I was never one for taking an innocent life, you always tricked me telling me they were bad people and I trusted you." She said before placing a hand on my chest. It felt weird as she moved her finger along as if she was writing something. "You lied to Rogue telling him you enfroze them into shadows when it isn't that complexed," she laughed as Rogue eyed her "You merely put a rune on them." She smirked her face full of cuts. She removed her hand and I could move again. "I rewrote your runes, Natsu..it's up to you now." She said slightly before collapsing on the ground.

"I'm all fired up!"

**Hey.. I understand if you want to hit me...another cliffhanger I know..I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL NOT END UP IN A CLIFFHANGER! Its extra long though right? Hehee anyways see yeah later. **


	45. Promise

**Soo many cliffhangers hahahahahahahahaha I know you still love me. Right? Right? Yeah Imma say that's a yes, anyways on with the story**

Natsu's POV

"I'm all fired up."

I charged at him first as flames engulfed my hands. My fists slammed into Rogues face making him fly backwards. He went on one knee as he wiped the blood from his mouth, smirking. He came at me this time. "Take over: Chaos Beast!" he yelled as his legs started to grow and hair erupted on his skin. He had turned into a werewolf. A ten foot tall one at that. He stretched out his claws showing that each one had blood on them. He smirked and licked his lips. "Just an illusion, he never learned take over magic!" Nightshade yelled from behind me struggling to get up. Rogue growled at her as he shrunk back down to himself.

_"Damn you!" _he yelled and something black shot out of his hands towards me, but I was able to dodge. I couldn't do any of my big magic attacks since there were too many injured people around. I threw my fist at him again but this time he caught it. _"What happen to those big attacks you used on my sister during the games hm?"_ he smirked twisting my arm around making me go with it as I slammed into the ground. _"Could it be them?" _he smirked looking over at a frozen Gajeel, an unconscious Sting and Happy, and Nightshade you was trying desperately to stand. _"Chaos..dragon..ROAR!" _he screamed aiming at the four, the same magic he used on Nightshade that time. I saw Gajeels eyes widened as the magic came hurtling towards them. I went to run towards them to do anything but I felt a jab to my stomach. I rolled onto the ground and noticed that Rogue kicked me.

_"Don't ruin my fun," _he hissed as someone screamed, a girl screamed, Nightshade. When the magic started clearing up I saw her standing in front of the other three her hand out and the rest of the magic was being sucked into it. She screamed again. Did..she take all the magic for herself? _"B^tch!"_ he screamed and charged for her but I threw a fireball at him first which made him go tumbling. "I'm your opponent." I stated and the real fight began.

000

Nightshades POV

The roar hurt even more this time, he was getting stronger by the minute. Pretty soon Natsu wouldn't be able to beat him. "Natsu!" I heard someone behind me scream, and I looked behind me to see a girl with red hair Erza Scarlet along with her friends. She was banging on an invisible wall, that's right the runes. Wait but Happy was able to get in...from the cliff. I looked over at the cat but he was passed out and none of them could fly. I could try to rewrite the runes. That was the best option at the moment even if I could just barely stand. Speaking of standing...

I felt my knees collapse against my own weight, I was cut and bruised everywhere. I looked back at Gajeel, I could free him or get the others in here, the others seemed like the better option at the moment. I crawled, I rolled, I did whatever I could to get to the runes and started rewriting. It was complex for a rune written that quickly. I didn't possibly see how he could've done it, then again I didn't realize he was a dragon slayer too. "Nightshade?" Erza said looking at me as I attempted to rewrite the runes, I looked up at her and nodded. "What the h^ll is going on is that Rogue?!" Gray yelled looking at Tobi in Rogues body, I only shook my head too weak to speak. I looked back to see Tobi winning against Natsu, but he was putting up a good fight. I went to rewrite the last bit of the rune when I felt a shock inside myself. I screamed again.

_"You try to rewrite the runes they electrocute you."_ Tobi smirked looking in my direction before kicking Natsu in the chest sending him flying beside me. I looked at Natsu who was also cut and bruised while Tobi had nothing no bruises to even proof he was in a fight. Natsu started getting up but flinched making him fall back to the ground, he broke his arm. _"Now, who's life should I take first? Perhaps it should be you Asami, then I can kill Lucy..no I want you to watch as I kill all these people." _he laughed before picking Sting up by the collar of his shirt. _"Him?" _He laughed and a black dagger started to form at his hands. I remembered the promise I made. I wouldn't let him take another life. I used the rest of my magic to summon a dagger, the same one I used on Rogue in the games, and cut myself. I could feel magic flowing back into me, if only it was for a little bit. I stood up with a little bit of energy placing my right hand on top of my left holding two fingers up. "Goodbye, _brother."_

000

Rogues POV

My head snapped back at Asami against my will, she was in a stance. _"What...what are you doing?" _the voice asked shocked. "I'm getting rid of you once and for all." she stated and her red eyes blared. _"You'll...you'll kill Rogue though too." _the voice said and dropped Sting. "Wrong, I've gotten a lot better at magic. This spell traps the user and the foe inside their bodies eternally, you Tobi have no body and I can choose which souls so you will be torn out of Rogues body and be ripped apart." she said smiling, wait trapped inside their own bodies?

"Yes Rogue, it'll be like I'm sleeping forever." she said smiling, a real smile. "Besides the world will be better without me." she stated and closed her eyes "My mind will finally be free.." was the last thing she said before activating the curse.

I felt myself feel full control over my body again. Not just from what I felt before, but I felt even more control as if something that was taking up space was removed. I watched as a ghost like figure appeared in front of me, I didn't recognize him but he was screaming. Then he was just gone. I glanced over at Asami who was now lying on the floor. I ran over to her as the runes for the wall disappeared letting Lucy's friends come in. I shook her but she didn't move. I stared into her open eyes which were now blank, they were no longer red, they were just..white. I felt a tear fall my eye, she was gone. She was truly gone. "This is all my fault.." I mumbled not letting myself the pleasure of wiping my own tear. If I had just listened to her..he wouldn't have been able to take control of my body.

"What...what happened?" I heard someone asked and I looked behind me to see Sting, awake. At least he was okay. "I..I don't know." the redhead said looking at me. I didn't say anything. "Whoo I can move again!" I heard Gajeel say as the runes wore off. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, it's all my fault!" I screamed smashing my hand into the ground as I could feel more tears falling. It had been a while since I really cried. "Oh.." Sting said walking over to Asami. "Oh yeah, she told me to tell you that she didn't destroy the city, finally I remember!" Natsu exclaimed still on the ground. So she didn't really destroy that city? Then who did? And why would she take the blame? HOW COULD SHE LEAVE ME WITH SO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS? I smashed my hand into the ground and lifted Asami bridal style, I wasn't going to let the army take her, I wasn't going to let anyone bury her. She was still alive. There was still a chance.

**Ha! Not a cliffhanger! That was pretty hard to write I'm so sorry it took so long :( to be fair I also updated on my truth or dare thing..you don't care? MAYBE I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! I love writing fanfictions more so I can add my goofy comments ;D anyways see yeah later.**


	46. Emergency List

**Heyy again, don't worry! I do care for you! Kind of I guess, I can't say I know you but...moving on I've got a bunch of ideas for this story so this may be a verrry long story and I already have 45 chapters! Anyways on with the story**

Stings POV

"So what are we going to do..with her?" I asked looking over at the girl on Rogues shoulder as I walked into my old apartment, which I've decided to live in again. Rogue seemed to forgive for leaving him when I told him the reason I left.I'm pretty happy I left actually, I am positive I saw my neighbor peeking through my window at my old place."Sting-kun!" I heard my cat yell and jump into my chest hugging me. "Hey, Lecter." I smiled and hugged him back. It was nice to be home "Don't leave ever again! Rogue sucks at cooking!" he complained making me laugh. "Fro wonders why Nightshade is sleeping." the cat in the frog costume wondered looking up at Rogue. "Uh.." I mumbled as Rogue plopped Nightshade on my shoulder before going to talk with Fro and Lecter ignoring my previous question.

"So as I said before, what are we going to do with her?" I repeated my question after Rogue talked with the two Exceeds who were now lying on the couch looking depressed. "Do we bury her or.." I mumbled and put her down on the chair closing her eyes, her eyes were freaking me out. "No, she's not dead." He stated and grabbed something out of the fridge, a drink? "Rogue, she's not breathing." I exclaimed holding my finger under her nose waiting for air, there was none. "She said it was like being asleep forever.." Rogue said quietly "No, I've heard about the spell before it's more like being trapped in un meltable ice." I said and watched Rogue gulped down a drink. "It doesn't matter, you can always undo a spell." He stated walking over to the chair and picking Nightshade up bridal style.

"We've got a spare room she can stay there for now.." he said and walked into a room. I sighed, he was too hopeful. _Ring Ring._ I looked behind me to ses the phone ringing and I went to answer it.

_"Hello is this the Cheney and Euclidfe residence?"_

"Yes..."

_"Your late for school."_ I darted out of the house forgetting about Rogue.

000

"Sorry," I said to the teacher panting "something came up when we were coming back.." I mumbled, she only nodded and instructed me to go sit in my seat. "Geez we win the grand magic games and we don't even get a day off." I complained to Gajeel who was sitting next me "Suck it up."

The next hour passed by like a turtle race, slow. "Ugh I'm so tired why oh why does the world hate me?" I complained again walking out of the class. "Geez your annoying go hang out with someone else, " Gajeel demanded and walked away from me. Hm, let's see next class is...English." I said remembering I had that class with Lucy. Lucy...was she even at school today? She was pretty injured yesterday when we were on the carriage ride back.

"You're here?" I exclaimed walking into English class to Lucy in her usual spot "Yeah, Wendy healed us all remember? She wasn't able to fix Natsu's broken arm though.." she said before pulling out a book for silent reading as I took the seat next to her.

"What did you bring?" I asked remembering she always brought in a new book, she would usually finish her books at home. "The Last Olympian." she stated and flipped her page "Isn't that for twelve year olds?" I asked pulling out my own..comic book. "It is not! Anyone could read it and it's very interesting!" she yelled at me but stopped when our teacher glared at us. "Sure, sure." I smirked making her glare at me._ The reason I came here.._

000

Natsus POV

"Ugh! I can't do anything!" I complained to my wall as I sat on my bed. Of course I had to get my stupid arm broken! I had a pretty good prank to play on Gray today but nooo Wendy insisted I stayed home and rest. I guess that means I'll just have to pull a better prank tomorrow.

"Natsu be quiet I'm trying to sleep." Happy complained lying in his bed. I stuck my tongue out at him knowing he wasn't able to see. I pulled out my phone and started texting Luce.

_Natsu: Luce... I'm bored!_

5 minutes later. No answer.

_Natsu: Lucee Lucee_

_Natsu: It's not nice to ignore people! _

10 minutes later. No answer.

I grabbed a list of phone numbers Lucy left me for emergencys and started to text one of them

_Natsu: Tell her to answer her phone!_

_902 555 2823: Who the f is this?_

_Natsu: Geez when did you swear? And it's Natsu_

_902 555 2823: I don't know a Natsu._

_Natsu: Levy that hurts..alot_

_902 555 2823: My name is Midnight and I don't care if it hurt_

_Natsu: Midnight? Oops wrong number...and really Midnights your name?_

_902 555 2823: Get off my phone. _

I looked at the list again, 902 555 2828! Oh well in my defense it looked like a three. I started to text the correct number this time.

_Natsu: Is this Levy? It's me Natsu._

_Levy: oh hi Natsu how did you get this number?_

_Natsu: Luce left an emergency list_

_Levy: Is this an emergency?_

_Natsu: YESS! LUCE WONT ANSWER ME!_

_Levy: Her phone got taken away in English class because she was looking at it your fault I presume?_

_Natsu: ...teehee.._

_Levy: That was so girly omg XD_

_Natsu: It was a joke geez I guess I should get off though, class huh?_

_Levy: It's lunch now you idiot_

_Natsu: I'm not an idiot! ...and I want some lunch..hey do you think you could maybe bring me some lunch?_

_Levy: bye Natsu_

_Natsu: Hey!_

I sighed hearing my stomach grumble "Hey..Happy?" I said not wanting to go downstairs "Not a chance Natsu," he mumbled at me. This was going to be a looong day.

**Yayyyy I finished! :))) smiles! I won't be able to update during the day on week days starting tomorrow :( anyways see yeah later.**


	47. Blue Berries

**So I was reading the new chapter in the manga and :'( :'( I won't spoil anything but :'(((((((((((((( I realllllly wanted to cry. Anyways on with the story..**

Levys POV

"Hey I'll be right back, I forgot something in my locker." I said to Lucy as I turned around walking in the direction of my locker "Hey wait I'll come with you!" Lucy called after me but I waved her off "Go home, I know how much you wanna go see Natsu." I said since it was the end of the day and we were on our way home. "Hey wait what does that mean?" Lucy yelled and I sped up a bit hoping she wouldn't get it until I was gone. It was so obvious those two were perfect for each other but Sting liked her! It was amazing how I randomly get involved in love triangles and I seem to be the only one who notices it. At least I don't have a love interest.

I sighed walking down the hall, my locker was at the other end of the school. I opened up my little packet of blueberries and put one in my mouth savoring the sweetness. I didn't always like blueberries this much but one day they changed everything. I smiled thinking back.

_"Grr, dang it!" I grumpled and kicked the bush in front of me. I tried reaching to the top of the bush where all the blue berries are. I couldn't reach them! Why in the world would my mother make me do this? Is she making fun of me? I sighed and looked at my empty basket. Why was the bush so high up? "Levy-chan do you need help?" a boy behind me asked and I turned around to see a thirteen year old Droy and Jet. "No I'll help Levy-chan!" Jet complained at Droy. I sighed even more this time, sure these two were my best friends but they were too clingy sometimes. _

_"NO ME!"_

_"ME!"_

_"ME!"_

_"ME!"_

_"Hey, watch it!" I yelled noticing the two started pushing each other and Jet fell into me. I felt my balance leave me as I started to fall. I embraced for impact knowing about the rocks on the ground. I opened my eyes slowly as I realized I had hit something, but it wasn't the ground. I looked up and noticed I was in the hands of a tall guy with piercings everywhere, I've seen him around school before. "Be more careful there's a lot of rocks around here." he stated before lifting me up, I blushed and looked away mumbling a quick thanks. "Is this what you were after?" he asked pointing to the blue berries that he could clearly reach, I nodded. He took my basket and started picking them for me. _

_"Hey! We were going to help her!" Jet complained glaring at the man, "Then next time help instead of getting in the way." he snapped glaring worst at Jet and Droy. They let out a small 'aye' before running away. "Here you go." he said before handing me the basket "Wait, whats your name?" I asked knowing that I probably shouldn't hang out with the guy but there was something about him. What's that phrase again? Don't judge a book by it's cover. "Gajeel." he answered before walking away, and blue berries have been my favorite fruit ever since._

I smiled at the flashback before eating another blueberry. I've been hanging out with Gajeel more and he didn't seem to mind. Jet and Droy didn't hang out with me as much because they were scared of Gajeel but I still see them. First I would like to say something Gajeel is just my best friend we are no romantically involved in any way. I didn't know why I thought that to myself but I did. Suddenly I felt myself falling and before I knew it I was in a closet.

"Huh?" I said out loud as I felt a pair of lips crash into mine. My first kiss? I pushed away kneeing whoever it was in the groin. I backed up trying to figure out what was going on. "That hurt!" the guy in front of me complained and I recognized his voice "Dan?" I asked watching the man stand back up. "Levy~" he purred moving closer to me "Your not as pretty as Lu-Lu but you'll do~" he smiled putting his hand around my waist "Get away from me freak!" I yelled at him, I was kind of hurt though by the not as pretty as Lu-Lu comment. "Relax I'm not raping you." he stated before putting his mouth on my mouth again. I went to knee him again but he caught my knee this time.

I squinted a little as light appeared in the closet. "Get the f*** out." a voice hissed, a familiar voice. "Make m-" Dan said turning around but stopped when he saw Gajeel "Oh uh Gajeel I didn't see you there." he stuttered looking at him. Gajeel was p^ssed. "Get the f*** out before I make you." he threatened his eyes glaring daggers into Dan's skull as he ran out of the closet. "Are you okay, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked me as he helped me out the door, I only nodded. "Come on everyone's waiting." he said grabbing my hand and for some reason I felt my insides tingle as he touched me.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked when we were almost at the door, I didn't say anything. "Did he do anything to you?" Gajeel asked angrily "No it's just..I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special I guess.." I mumbled disappointed. Like a little girl I had always dreamed of my first kiss being perfect with the perfect guy. I had imagined it a hundred different ways but not this way and definitely not with Dan. Suddenly I felt a warm pair of lips come onto my own. They were warm and not as rough as Dan. I kissed back slowly not exactly knowing what to do. "Did that make up for it?" Gajeel whispered as we parted, I looked up at him his eyes sparkling. I might've even said yes if he didn't grab my hand and bring me out the door to see Erza and them. What just happened?

**Hey, theres some more Gale for you. Sorry if Dan was ooc :/ I wasn't trying to make him in character if I'm being honest. Dan is a guy from the anime so if you only read the manga then just pretend he's an OC. I'm still strung up on that last chapter though :( I'm just oh so sad :( (chapter of the manga) Anyways see yeah later..**


	48. Bonus Chapter 2

**Okay so I was kind of upset yesterday about the manga and everything so I forgot about answering questions. 1. Yes I do like Percy Jackson, I've read them all. 2. That little percy jackson reference was for Awesome as Annabeth because I knew for sure she read it 3. I have watched sword art online, it's not bad but I like Fairy Tail better. Anyones one with the story**

**(PS In case you didn't notice this is a bonus chapter)**

Flashback without italics.

Lisannas POV

"So wait Juvia has Gray asked you out yet?" I asked the blue haired girl walking beside me. It was obvious she liked him but I didn't know if he liked her for sure and she seemed extra perky today. "No Gray-sama has not yet asked Juvia out but he hugged Juvia today!" she exclaimed wagging her butt like a dog. Gosh this girl could be so annoying but Gray was hot and they seemed to be friends. After I became friends with her Juvia made it clear that if I ever liked Gray I was a dead woman.

"Anything new with you Erza?" I asked looking over at the scarlet haired who didn't say anything. She was a quiet person but we've been friends since kindergarten. I sighed walking into class knowing she wouldn't say anything. I walked into my class with the two girls in tow. The only friends I had in this class were Juvia, Erza, and Cana. I scanned the room looking for the desk I usually sat in, only to find an unknown blonde bimbo was sitting in it.

" Who is she? " I asked Cana more nicer then I felt as I walked over to her sitting in the desk beside MINE. "Oh her? That's Lucy, Lucy say hi." Cana ordered the blonde, she looked at my and turned away after saying a quiet 'hi'. "She's new and shy we're in the same homeroom so I've decided to take her under my wing," Cana explained and I looked at the girl she had blonde hair, brown eyes, a nice figure with big breasts. She also looked like a pain in the butt.

"I'm sorry... I haven't had many friends lately, except for one, and I've been uh home schooled for a long time." the blonde bim- Lucy said very quietly as if she was whispering. "Hi Lucy I'm Erza." My scarlet haires friend smiled introducing herself, wait Erza just talked? Not only that she talked first! And she smiled. What the heck?

"Juvias name is Juvia." Juvia introduced to Lucy making me roll my eyes. Well obviously she knows your name you just called yourself Juvia! "You speak in the third person?" Lucy asked quietly looking at Juvia "Yes Lisanna is trying to help J-me to stop." Juvia said and I smiled when she corrected herself. Maybe she won't be as embarrasing one day, she should really fix her hair though. I scowled at Juvias hair, it was completly straight except for the bottom where it came up. Talk about ugly.

"I don't think you should stop, it makes you..you." Lucy replied smiling "But Lisanna-" Juvia started but I cut her off "We will be graduating in a few years she needs to learn how to talk _properly._" I snapped a bit harsher then I meant too even if I felt that. "Oh.. I'm sorry it's just that we are still kids and all.." Lucy said quietly making me grind my teeth. Who the h^ll does she think she is?

"I agree with Lucy, Juvia should be who she wants for now." Erza agreed making me look at her dumbfoundely. She talked twice in the same hour with no one pressuring her. She always agreed with Lucy! "Maybe Juvia will keep talking like this." Juvia said smiling "Fine do whatever the heck you want!" I huffed walking over to a seat in the back as the bell rang.

000

"Who's this?" Gray asked as Cana and Lucy sat down at my table. Why was that blondie here? "Why I'm Cana and I can't believe you forgot me already Gray we've only known each other for years!" Cana pouted taking the seat next to me and Lucy took the seat next to her. "I wish I haven't known you for years," Gray mumbled and Cana practically jumped over the table to smack him. "Geez anyways who the blondie?" he asked rubbing the back of his head where Cana hit him. "She's- you know what you should introduce yourself this time." Cana said to Lucy and I shoved some of my salad in my mouth. I don't know why but she just made me so mad.

"Um, my name is Lucy.." the girl said very quietly "She's new and shy." Cana repeated what she told us before. "I'm Gray," Gray said and reached his hand out to shake Lucy's but she only just looked at it. "Hey Juvia noticed that Lisanna never introduced herself." the blue haired girl beside Gray said and I glared at her. _Damn Juvia. _"I don't feel like I need to now," I snapped at her shoving my fork into my salad. "Are you okay?" Cana asked looking over at me "Just peachy okay?" I hissed at her, "I'm sorry I had a bad day." I lied when I saw Cana's face. She looked at me strangely but started talking with Gray about something. I hate you Lucy.

**Hey sorry that took so long to update. Since Christmas Vacation is over I'm only going to be able to update once a day. If I don't then I probably updated something else or the chapter will be extra long. I'm also sorry it is short, but hey you got that bonus chapter right? Anyways see yeah later. **


	49. Came To Check Up

**So yes I have read Heroes of Olympus, I've read it all. No Lisanna is nice in the manga too she's just OOC in this :P. I needed a bad guy :P and I like everyone else :P. Not that I don't like Lisanna I just like everyone else more. Anyways on with the story**

Lucy's POV

I smiled to myself as the hot water from the shower fell on my head. It had been a while since I had a shower in my own/Natsu's home. Though my brother Laxus offered his place I wanted to stay here. Even though it was close to my fathers house and I wasn't able to leave the house without a hood or with someone it was..safer here. I couldn't explain it but it just felt safer here with Natsu.

I picked up the shampoo bottle and let a bit of the liquid it fall into my hand before rubbing into my hair. Showering in a hotel room was creepy. You never knew who else had been in the shower. Well I guess if I was being honest I wouldn't know for sure who else had been in this shower. Now that I think about it, did Natsu ever have any other girls come into this shower? Why does it matter it's his house? I shouldn't be thinking about this.

When I had gotten home today I scolded Natsu for texting me during class when it wasn't an emergencies then I ended up making him a sandwich when I found out he hasn't eaten all day. Sometimes he just doesn't think. I sighed and closed my eyes as I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. When I was certain the shampoo was gone I opened my eyes again and grabbed my conditioner.

When I was done with my shower I walked out wrapping a towel around myself. I frowned at my reflection, I could see small scars on my arms and back. Most of the ones on my arms or stomach were recent though I couldn't see my stomach ones at the moment. Everything happened so fast that day I could barely remember what happened when I was conscious. I know no one wanted to talk about it, but it happened.

"Natsu I left my clothes in the living room so I'm going to get changed there don't come out!" I yelled while I was coming out of the washroom with a towel around myself. Natsu had a one story house with one bedroom so I usually slept on the couch ignoring his complaints. It was bad enough I was living with him I wasn't going to sleep in his bed while he's on the couch. Well anyways since I don't have a room I have to keep my clothes in a suit case which usually stayed in the living room. I walked into the living room where the curtains were already closed and bent down to a nearby table that my suit case was in and started to look through it.

"Lu-" I heard someone say behind me but was cut off, I slowly turned around my hand on my towel. I saw Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray,Cana, Sting, and Levy all sitting in the living room. Sting's hand was on Levy's mouth and Gajeel was glaring at him "Dang I wanted to see how this turned out." Sting said before I screamed and ran back in the bathroom without my clothes.

000

Natsu's POV

"What's with all the screaming?" I asked walking into my living room to see Gajeel tackling Sting while Erza was on her phone. "Come on Gajeel knock it off!" Levy complained trying to pull Gajeel off of Sting "What the h^ll?" I wondered out loud before plopping myself on my couch "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID!" Sting complained trying to push Gajeel off of him. "What was with the screaming?" I asked Gray since he seemed the only one who would answer me considering Cana was trying to take bets on Gajeel vs Sting and Juvia was going through Lucy's clothes for some reason. "Lucy came here with a towel on and bent over she didn't realize we were here or something I don't know." Gray shrugged "What bout them?" I asked pointing to Gajeel and Sting he just shrugged again.

"So how long have you two been living together?" Gray asked referring to Lucy. "For a while now the reason though she decides whether or not to tell you." I stated before turning the TV on. "So why are you here exactly?" I asked, I figured it should have been the first thing I asked but oh well. "We wanted to see how your arm was doing." he answered and grabbed the remote from my hand switching the channel from some weird soap opera Lucy watches to a football game. "Hey I was watching that!" Sting complained even Gajeel stopped tackling him and we all raised an eyebrow at him. "What..." Sting mumbled before Gajeel started tackling him again. If it wasn't for my stupid arm and Lucy being over protective I would be fighting too.

"Um..can someone get me my clothes?" I heard Lucy say from the bathroom "I'll g-" I started to say but what cut off "I'LL GET IT!" Sting yelled and tried squirming out of Gajeel's grasp. "Um Levy?" Lucy said and she nodded grabbing Lucy's suitcase, that Juvia was looking through, and walked over to the bathroom. "Are you drunk today Sting?" Gray asked looking at him. "No just hyper but I think Gajeel is!" Sting complained when Gajeel finally got off of him. "Don't touch her," he hissed to Sting which made me confused.

"Touch who?" I asked out of confusion. "I don't know! I just covered Levys mouth and he pounced me!" Sting complained and pointed accusingly at Gajeel who only shrugged. A few minutes later Levy and Lucy walked back into the room. "So um what are you guys doing here?" she asked wearing a green tanktop and blue shorts, some of her hair was in a side ponytail. Wait why do I care what she's wearing? It doesn't matter to me. I'm just being observant I guess..

"We came to check on Natsu's arm." Erza answered putting her phone away, I wonder who she was texting...could it be that blue haired boy I saw? Does it matter though? I looked behind me hearing the door open to see Wendy and Laxus coming through my door. "Sorry we're late.." Wendy apologized while Laxus shrugged. Late? So they were planning this or something? These people confuse me.

"Hey Natsu what happened to your arm?" Laxus asked and the room went silent. Why did he come if he didn't know about my arm? "We're going to have to talk about this sometime.." Lucy mumbled and Erza nodded while Laxus just stood there looking confused. "So what did you do with her?" Gray asked Sting "Well I kind of have a dead person sleeping in the room next to me, but she's not technically dead so I really don't know what to call it." Sting said and sat back down on the couch, right next to me.

"Wait what?" Laxus asked but we all kind of ignored him as Lucy went in to the kitchen. She came back seconds later with a plate of cheese "Oou Luce what type of cheese it that?" I asked looking at it "Nacho cheese." she answered before taking a bite of one. Nacho cheese? Do Nachos get there own flavor of cheese now? "Can I have some?" I asked and reached over to the ground where she was sitting, in front of me. She slapped my hand away "Didn't you hear me? It's nacho cheese." she smirked, and I heard Gray snicker. I didn't get it. **(Say Nacho Cheese out loud)**

"Okay who died?" Laxus asked getting impatient. "Like I said she didn't technically die but she's not breathing so I don't know what to call it." Sting corrected stealing one of Lucy's cheese slices, if he can do it so can I. I leaned over taking her whole platter away shoving at least 6 in my mouth before she tackled me for them back. "Who?" Laxus asked again as I surrendered the platter to Lucy and she OFFERED Wendy a slice. Wendy accepted and Lucy stuck her tongue out at me.

"Nightshade." Gray answered Laxus's question, finally. "Oh...does anyone know her real name?" he asked, weird question. "I think Rogue does but he refuses to tell me." Sting answered, real name..didn't that man in Rogues body call Nightshade something? Asuka? Azumi? Astrology?

"I think I know it." Gajeel said "The weirdo said it a few times then again it could've been Salamander since he's pretty girlie with that pink hair." Gajeel smirked and Sting laughed. "It's salmon! " I complained "Erza's hair is pink, mine is salmon! " he looked at me weirdly "Are you colour blind? Erzas hair is red." He stated and I looked over at Erza. Nope she definetly had pink hair.

"What was her name?" Sting asked interrupting Gajeel and my important conversation. "As-" Gajeel started but Laxus cut him off. " I don't think you should say, she kept her name secret for a reason I'm guessing." He eyed Lucy and she looked back at him strangely but Gajeel just shrugged.

I dug my good hand into my shirt/vest pocket when I found something unusual. I pulled out a little sheet of paper that said _Erat Chlamyd. _"Whats that?" Erza asked looking over at me "Er hate chameleons?" I said and passed her the piece of paper. "I don't think it's english." She mumbled them passed it to Levy. "It's Latin if you want I can try and find what is later." She suggested I nodded. To be honest I didn't really care..

"So we should do something this weekend to get our minds off things." Lucy smiled before OFFERING Gajeel some cheese. Come on! This is my house! "Sure but what?" Levy asked after shoving the paper in her pocket. "ACDC concert!" Gajeel exclaimed "It's this weekend!" We all looked at him, he seemed excited for something. Weird. "How about a movie?" Lucy asked and Erza started writing things down "We'll do what we did for the party, everyone picks something then I'll pick one of them out of a hat and that is what we'll do." She explained and everyone wrote something down.

_ACDC concert ~Gajeel_

_The Park ~Levy_

_Movie ~Lucy_

_A bar ~Cana_

_Carnival ~Wendy_

_Beach ~Sting_

_Ice skating (indoors)~Gray_

_Whatever Gray-sama wants ~Juvia_

_Casino ~Erza_

"I don't think I'll be going so I won't put anything down." Laxus said and Erza shoved the papers in a hat. "Wait I can't go ice skating or to the beach with this!" I complained holding up my broken arm that is currently in a cast. "I quickened it's healing so it should be good in a few days." Wendy explained.

**Just like the party you guys get to vote, yay! Also I know they already went to the beach but so what :P. This story is getting so long gosh darn it. It's kind of funny if I'm being honest I always want long romantic stories. And sooo sorry I didn't update yesterday I made a new one shot and updated t or d. Also there will be some Nalu in the next chapter ;). I might end this at chapter 60 then make a sequel, sigh I'm too creative. Such a long authors note anyways see yeah later. **


	50. Tacos

**Hey, so I've noticed that I've made my own little arcs in this story? Cool eh? Like the first one was Lisanna then Saber tooth then the Grandmagic games and now it's the ##### You'll find out soon :) Anyways on with the story.**

Natsu's POV

After we had decided on what to do this weekend **(You don't get to know until the weekened :))** most went home except for well Lucy and I. "Whats for dinner?" I asked lying on the couch while she went to the kitchen. "I don't know you seemed to stuff your face full of cheese." She snickered "How about nacho's I'm in the mood for nachos now." Lucy suggested but I stuck my tongue out. I had enough with 'nachos'.

"What 'bout tacos?" I asked stretching my legs a bit. "I guess but we don't have the stuff for it." She said and I got up. "Then let's go out!" I exclaimed before running out the door with Lucy in tow, forgetting about her dad next door.

000

"Really you got salad at a taco place?" I asked looking at her plate, I felt disappointed in her as I wrapped up my taco. "Hey! It's a taco salad!" she complained before digging her fork in it. Taco salad? Did they even make that? Why would they make that? Who would make that? "Is it good?" I asked biting into my own taco enjoying the savory of the spicy meat and cheese. She shrugged. "Wanna bite of mine?" I offered holding my half eaten taco out. "Um sure.." she said taking my taco and taking a small bite while blushing. I didn't exactly understand the blushing though..

"WHAT THE H^LL!" Lucy screamed shoving the taco back in my face and gulped down the drink she had. Then she grabbed mine and drank the rest of mine."What...was in that?" she asked between gasps "I don't know? Hamburger, cheese, hot sauce, jalapenos.." I mumbled trying to remember what was in it. "That much hot sauce?" she asked and shoved some of her own 'taco salad' into her mouth.

"Is everything okay over here?" A waiter asked in front of us "Mppmph" I mumbled my mouth full of my taco. "Natsu you really need to learn some manners." the waiter said, wait how did the waiter know my name? I looked up to see Gray. How come I didn't see him before? "Hi Gray how long have you been working here?" Lucy asked putting her fork down and looking at him kindly. How come she didn't look at me that way? Does she like Gray more then me?

"A while now, I've been living alone for a few months so I've got to pay for food and rent, etc." Gray said and pulled out a little black book "Since I'm already here I'll give you your bill." he wrote some things down then put the paper in front of us. 200 jewels **(I don't understand jewels so we're going to say that's 20$)**. Lucy went to grab something on her side but there was nothing, her eyes widened. "Natsu, do you by any chance have money on you?" she asked and I shrugged. Was I supposed to? "You idiot you pulled me out of the house before I could grab my purse!" she complained face palming herself. "Do we have to do dishes?" she asked sighing. "Nah I'll cover it for now but flame brain has to pay me back tomorrow." Gray said taking the bill back. "Really?" Lucy exclaimed "Thank you!"

"Wait why do I have to pay back?" I asked swallowing the rest of my taco while Lucy still had a full plate. "Because the guy usually pays idiot and besides I'm guess this was your idea." Gray rolled his eyes like it was obvious. "How did you know it was my idea?" I asked patting for not full stomach, I needed more food! "Because Lucy hates tacos." he answered and walked away to another customer. Since when has Lucy hated tacos? Was it even possible for someone to hate tacos? "You don't like coffee OR tacos?" I said unbelievably as she nodded. How in the world was it possible?

"Sorry.." she apologized like for some reason she should be ashamed. "Hey why are you apologizing? I should be the one apologizing I keep bringing you to places you don't wanna be." I responded and grabbed her hand dragging her out of the booth. "Come on let's go somewhere else," I said going out of the place with her in tow.

000

"You're not very smart are you? We still don't have any money." Lucy said looking around the place. We were in Magnolia, just at an unknown place for me. "Come on, Fairy Hills is around here somewhere maybe we can go visit the girls." she said pointing in a direction. "Yeah Mirajanes a good cook right?" I asked, I've heard rumors of her cooking but I've never tasted it myself. "Yeah but we can't just burst in and ask for food besides Mira doesn't live at Fairy Hills." she explained and started walking in the direction she pointed it. "Why not we're friends with them right? Maybe Erza's a good cook!" I suggested and she stopped in her tracks. She started shivering. "Um..Luce?" I said and touched her shoulder "NEVER SAY THAT!" she screamed before going back to normal. That was weird.

"Hey b^tch." a man in his forties said stopping in front of us, he had reddish hair a mustache and some weird eyebrows "The names Jose and Daddy wants you." he smirked grabbing a shocked Lucys shoulder. "Not going to happen." she stated quickly and pulled out a key. "Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" she yelled and a giant cow appeared "Lucy I missed your hot hot bod!" the cow exclaimed and she rolled her eyes. "Attack." she pointed at the guy who called himself Jose. Taurus reacted quickly and smacked the man making him fly. "Come on," she exclaimed grabbing my hand and running. Her hand was cold, or my hand was burning one of those two.

"I thought you didn't fight back?" I asked when we stopped at a nearby place called Fairy Hills. "I realized if you guys will fight back for me then I should too." she smiled, not like one she gave Gray. Better then Grays. I smiled back as we walked into the Fairy Hills.

000

It was late at night and Lucy was sleeping on the couch while I was sprawled on my bed. I couldn't sleep. I didn't feel like she was safe downstairs alone. After that encounter with Jose I got a bit more worried, obviously Lucy could take care of herself but what if her dad sent worst men. Her dad wanted her back too that means he's going to try. Why though? Why does he want her back now?

Slowly I walked downstairs to check on Lucy since I couldn't get to sleep anyways. When I got down there I noticed she was crying. She was mumbling something about her father too. She was scared, she just didn't admit. I felt myself frown as I picked her up slowly and carefully. I walked back into my room and placed her on my bed before going on it too. "Natsu.." she whispered in her sleep and I placed my arm around her, she was freezing. I pulled the blankets I never use on the two of us. I hugged her, she was my best friend and she's had such a bad past. I wanted her to have a perfect future.

I looked over at the window to see a flash of light. _Probably lightning _I thought to myself as I pulled Lucy closer. I was going to protect her no matter what. I was finally able to get to sleep.

**Hey, how was that? Not bad right? right? FINE BE THAT WAY! Wow I've got a lot of mixed emotions today xD. Well this is my fiftieth chapter so here is some Nalu I promised :D. And can you believe Lucy doesn't like tacos? I guess I can believe actually I wrote it... enough of that happy Friday everyone and see yeah later.**


	51. Why Am I Sleeping Beside A Guy?

**Heyy I'm still depressed about the *SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER* :( why did he just end it like that? Hiro Mashima hates me :(. Anyways on with the story**

Lucy's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and was in a bed. Didn't I go to sleep on a couch though? I felt a warm arm around my waist and someones hot breath on my neck. My pj shirt had slid up my chest a bit so whoever's arm that was it was on my bare stomach. I felt my face go beat red. I turned around slowly to see someones chest, it was a man. I tried squirming around so I could see his face but he was holding me tight like a teddy bear.

"NATSU YOU'RE SQUISHING LUCY!" a familiar cat yelled and immediately the man sat up. So it was Natsu? I sighed a bit in relief knowing that I wasn't kidnapped during the night. "Wha.." he said and rubbed his eyes. "Lucy? When did you get here?" he asked looking down at me and I smacked him in the head as I sat up. "I should be asking YOU that question." I said glaring at him. I swore I fell asleep on the couch. "Huh, oh yeah I brought you up here in case that Jose guy came back." Natsu stated like it was nothing. So why was he holding me like that? "Couldn't you at least put on a shirt?" I asked staring at his bare chest, my face going red again. It's not like I haven't seen it before, his vest doesn't usually cover much even if he does zip it up for school. He just shrugged.

"Happy what time is it?" I asked the cat as I got out of the bed pulling my shirt back down. "7:50." he replied and that was the first time I got dressed in two minutes.

000

"I'm here!" I exclaimed knowing that no one was listening as I walked into school, class would normally start around 8:15 and by some miracle I made it here by 8:10. Natsu should get a stupid alarm clock in his room. My own alarm clock wakes me up then I usually have to wake Natsu up, that didn't work last night. I rushed to my locker shoving my bad inside and taking out what I needed.

I walked into the classroom right when the bell rang and took my seat. Natsu wasn't here yet, apparently he can't get ready as fast as I can. "Oooh you're later then normal Lucy~" Cana smirked beside me obviously implying something "Natsu's not here either~" my face went red and I started denying it but Cana didn't stop smirking. "Cana knock it off." Gray said angrily from behind me, I forgot he was in my home room. He was also in Natsu's usual spot.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that sorry Lucy." Cana apologized, I didn't understand though. "Wait what?" I asked and Cana opened her mouth to talk but was cut off when Natsu barged into the classroom. "I'M HERE!" he yelled at our teacher who only rolled his eyes "You're late Natsu go sit down." he mumbled and Natsu walked over to Gray. "That's my spot." he stated glaring at Gray. "Buzz off flame brain." he snapped "What you call me ice princess?" Natsu glared as Gray stood up. "Boys no fighting in class." the teacher said but they both ignored him. The teacher didn't seem to care that much. "Both of you knock it off." I said getting up and grabbing them both by the ear "Natsu go sit somewhere else and Gray, don't rile him up." I ordered and let them both go after they mumbled a yes.

"Oh by the way Luce, I found this on the wall in the school I don't understand it very well.." he said and passed me a piece of paper. I looked at it my eyes widened. It was a picture of Natsu and I, in bed, from the angle it looked like we were both naked, and a word sprawled at the bottom saying 'WHORE!'.

"So you didn't see it?" Cana asked and I shook my head. I was in too much of a rush to get to class. I shook my head. "Are you okay?" she asked and I nodded. I really was fine. "Hey Luce I don't understand why it says whore exactly.." Natsu said in the seat in front of me. "Just forget it Natsu okay?" I asked, I didn't care that much. This was different then what happened with Lisanna before. And Natsu did.

000

"Hey beautiful," Sting said walking beside Natsu and I as were on our way to class. Next class was English and Natsu's class was on the way so we walked together. I blushed a bit since this was the first time he actually called me that, I wonder why. "Hey," Natsu replied making me giggle a bit and Sting looked at him weirdly. "That was meant for Lucy." he stated and someone walked up beside someone I've seen before.

"Rogue?" I said questionably looking at the gothic man. "Yeah apparently Jiemma was mad about him losing even if Nightshade interfered." Sting shrugged putting his arm around my shoulders." Rogue didn't eye contact "I'm really sorry about everything that happened.." he mumbled, "Rogue relax I know it wasn't you up there."

"No I almost killed you twice and kidnapped your friend because I wanted revenge, you should be mad!" Rogue yelled as if he wanted me to be mad. "Rogue calm down.." Sting told me and he did, a bit. "Rogue, forgive and forget is something I do quite easily." and it was true. I had forgiven all my friends for abandoning me, I even forgave Lisanna. "Well now that we've got that covered I can guess that photo wasn't real?" Sting asked and I nodded. What was implied was definitely not true. "Good because your way too good for that pink haired freak."

**Hey so Rogues now in Fairy Tail Academy too :D. Also in the next chapter you get to find out who did it and everyones reactions to it :D. Anyways see yeah later**


	52. L-issana?

**Heyy, nothing to say so on with the story :D**

Lucy's POV

"YOU WHAT?!" Erza yelled getting half of the cafeterias attention, the other half was used to Erza screaming now and then. "The context isn't true but I did sleep in Natsu's bed." I exclaimed trying to calm her down. It was the middle of lunch and I had to explain to Erza what was going on. She didn't seem too thrilled about it.

"Are you okay Lucy?" she asked her voice calming a bit. I nodded.

"I'm fine," I stated and as I've said before, it was true. I really was fine. "Are you positive?" Cana asked beside me and I nodded again.

"I'm surprised you guys think I'm that shallow," I continued "The first time it hurt a lot because no one believed me, my friends didn't believe me." I paused debating whether or not I should say more. It was too painful to remember sometimes but they deserved the truth.

"I never cared what anyone else thought of me, I'm not that shallow, but you guys were my first friends in a long while so when you all took Lisanna's word without even listening to what I had to say.." I held back a tear "it hurt me a lot, Natsu was the only one I had left." I remembered my father using me for money, he wasn't a kind man before but he's so screwed up now it's unbelievable.

"Speaking of Natsu where is he?" I asked looking around hoping to change the subject when I noticed the guys weren't here...again. "Probably got in trouble in gym again," Erza sighed and I think she noticed that I didn't want to keep going on the topic. Erza had never left me, but sometimes I wonder if she would've if she heard Lisannas story.

"Hey Luce!" Sting called walking in with the other guys. Did he always have gym with them? "What the heck that's my name for her!" Natsu complained before punching Sting in the arm. "Did you copyright it?" Sting smirked at Natsu, who glared at him "Who said I had to do that?!" Natsu complained making Gray eye roll. I looked around the cafeteria noticing that no one seemed to care about their fights anymore. They fought so much that it was like Erza's yelling, they were used to it. Now that I thought about it, no one asked me about the photos, it seemed as if no one cared..Rumors were old news now.

"Whatever I like Blondie better," Sting shrugged taking a seat beside Cana as Natsu took the seat beside me. Gray sat beside Juvia, Gajeel with Juvia. "Why were you guys late this time?" Erza asked in her scolding tone. Gray threw his hands up defensively "The coach was just asking us if we would like to join the football team next year." Gray said and Erza looked at him as if she was debating whether or not he was telling the truth. It was too late in the year for them to join the football team now.

"Yeah we were doing football in the gym today and the coach commented on how good we are, mostly me though." Natsu said smugly and put his arm around my shoulder. "Ew Natus your so sweaty!" I complained and pushed his arm away wiping the sweat off from my arm when he hugged me. "You know you love it." he grinned and tightened his hug. "Natsu!"

000

Erza's POV

I watched Natsu hug Lucy as she squirmed out of it. I also noticed that Sting was watching not very happily. What was with the tension between the two?

"Um..Sting?" I heard a voice say behind us and I looked back to see the man that had attacked Lucy. Instantly I grabbed the fork I was using and pointed it close to his throat. The room went silent.

"Hey Rogue..why don't you sit with us?" Lucy suggested and I sent a glance at her, perhaps she didn't recognize him? "Lucy.." I started not letting the fork go. "I know Erza, it wasn't him exactly though, I forgive him." She said and I removed the fork from it's position calming a bit. "If Lucy forgives you so do but if you try anything," I threatened in a low tone and the guy who Lucy called Rogue nodded.

"I..I just didn't know where my next class would be so I was going to ask Sting.." he mumbled and pulled out a piece of paper. "Where's room 4AB?" Rogue asked looking at the paper. "That's my next class, I'll show you when we've got to go until then you will eat with us." I ordered and gestured for him to take the seat next to me. He hesitated before sitting down.

"So what are you guys doing for the dance hm?" Cana asked looking at us all, I had almost forgotten about the dance with everything that had happened. "It's a masquerade dance right?" I asked trying to remember and Cana nodded. That means Jellal might be able to come.. wait stop thinking about that! You're Erza Scarlet boys don't mean anything to you!

"I've got an idea, how about instead of dates we just dance with random people since no one knows who is who." Sting suggested, I could see him smiling though. Was he planning something?

"Sure, why not?" Cana smiled, was she in on the plan? No..it was different..

"Listen up everybody!" a voice yelled at the door of the Cafeteria and we all looked back to see a tanned man with reddish hair and a pale man with black lipstick.

"My name Cobra and this Midnight, I just busted out of prison on my own just me! I came back for Midnight here and I suppose your all wondering about those pictures that were hung up?" the tanned man who introduced himself as Cobra said. "Yeah that was Midnights little sister here, she is on probation while we were locked up in these giant cells pretty unfair right?" the students just kept looking at him. Cobra and Midnight? The names sounded familiar.

"Well anyways she's kind of mad at the girl here and instead of being sent to jail she decided to make her life miserable by posting these pictures that seemed to fail. So she called us in because obviously we're fine with all this." I was getting ready to re-equip into something when Lucy asked something "Who is your sister?"

"Me, darling." a girl walked in with white hair, an outfit that seemed to be like an Angels, she also had a little bit of an accent. "You.." Lucy hissed, she recognized the girl. "You took my celestial spirits." the girl scowled at Lucy. "You abused them! I never took them from you, when you caught by the cops your contract was broken and they came to me." Lucy argued but the girl waved her off.

"Cobra," the girl demanded at the tanned man and he nodded. Suddenly something purple shot from the roof, I looked up to see a giant snake. The purple thing went straight towards Lucy, I went to help her but it hit something else instead.

"L-isanna?"

**CLIFFHANGERED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay enough of that, I would just like to say something.  
><strong>**I am very happy that I have over 200 reviews, 100 followers, and 100 favorites. It makes me soo happy to know that so many people like my story. It's a bit overwhelming really. It makes me smile every time I think about it.  
><strong>**Here's another thing I wanted to say  
><strong>**So I'm guessing that for those of you who read my authors notes notice that I don't always talk about the story eh? Honestly what I'm doing is being who I really am to show you what kind of person I am, sometimes it helps to get to know the author. When I get to know the author it makes me a bit more comfortable reviewing and expressing my ideas so I hoped you guys could get to know me this way :).**

**Another thing..I still need votes for what to do on the weeked...anyway see yeah later**


	53. Trio

**Heehee I bet you guys all thought Lisanna was hit eh? Hee hee, on with the story**

Lucy's POV

"L-isanna?" I said and looked at the girl on top of me. The poison had hit the ground behind me because Lisanna had ran into me making us both go tumbling to the ground.

"I'm the only one who gets to spread rumors about you." Lisanna smirked before getting off me. I couldn't tell if she was actually being friendly or not. The girl, Angel looked in shock while the man who was introduced as Midnight seemed bored. Cobra seemed to be having fun though.

"Hey I've got a few questions for you guys!" Natsu said and walked over to the trio. Everyone else at the table was getting ready for a fight, except Laxus who wasn't here for some reason. Where was he?

"So you here, your name is Midnight right?" Natsu asked pulling out his phone. The trio looked at him weirdly. Well more questionably. "Is this your number?" Natsu shoved his phone in Midnight's face. The man nodded, looking at Natsu warily. "Remember me? I'm Natsu!" Natsu slung his arm over Midnight much to his disliking. "This is my old pa- hey what?" suddenly Natsu's clothes were wrapped around him.

"Midnight, Cobra, and Angel from Oracion Seis the ex gang am I right?" Erza asked stepping up ignoring that Natsu was currently wrapped like a taco in his own clothes. "Yeah that's right now do I know you?" Cobra asked eyeing Natsu suspiciously. "That was my second question -ah!" Natu yelled as he he slipped on a banana peel and fell to the ground. Who just leaves a banana peel lying around?

"Well as I was saying I was going to as you if you were that guy with the giant snake that Nightshade jumped off of?" Natsu asked lying on the ground. Is that how Nightshade got there? I couldn't remember but then again I was knocked out. "Ah so your that pink haired idiot that stood around doing nothing while a blonde girl was about to get stabbed?" Cobra smirked looking at Natsu on the ground. I'm guessing I was the blonde? "How's she doing by the way?" Cobra asked without out the killer look in his eyes.

"She's dead, by my hands, and you will be too if you don't leave." Rogue threatened walked over to him. "I am her brother."

000

Sting's POV

"I am her brother."

What the h^ll are you doing Rogue? I was watching him approach the three steadily. It was obvious he was trying to mimic the voice of the person that was in Rogues body but he was failing miserably at it. "Oh really? How do you expect to kill me?" Cobra smirked, he was toying with Rogue. "Please, Nightshade didn't stand a chance against me yet you think you do?" Rogue snapped, he was a good actor but something about Cobra told me he knew. Except the other two with him looked quite confused. Suddenly Cobra's fist made contact with Rogues jaw.

"Idiot I can hear your thoughts and just for the record she didn't stand a chance against me either." Cobra laughed as Rogue hit the ground. That's when all h^ll broke loose.

Or it would've if the principal didn't walk in with Laxus.

"What's going on here?" The principal, master Makarov asked eyeing the three. "Do I need to escort you out of my school or can you do it yourselves?" Makarov asked threatening like. He was different from Master Jiemma. I liked him more, he wasn't all about power and didn't work us after our limits. He also embraces weaker students, not tosses them aside like garbage.

"Ha fat chance of that ol-" Cobra started but the white haired girl who never actually introduced her name cut him off. "We'll be going but this definetly isn't the end _Lucy Heartphilia._" she hissed at the last part. Was it just me or did she look familiar? I watched as she dragged Cobra and the man who barely talked, Midnight out of the cafeteria.

"Lisanna?" Lucy said looking at the silver haired chick. She was the girl that bullied Lucy before right? "What was that?" Erza asked her for Lucy.

"Relax it was just..a..one..time.." Lisanna paused for a moment turning her back to us "I was so jealous...you made so many friends on your first day here and became popular without even trying.." Lisanna confessed "I always blamed you for everything. I'm so shallow..I heard what you said about how you only care about what your friends think of you...I..was too self centered to realize that your a good person."

"I'm really sorry I understand if you don't forgive me, I wouldn't want you too." She looked back at us and I glamced at Lucy who had tears in her eyes but they didn't fall. "I forgive you."

"WHAT?" I looked shocked at my own voice. When Lucy said that she forgived Lisanna I yelled. "Sting?" Lucy looked at me, also shocked. "You're too forgiving Blondie." I shook my head. She really was too forgiving. I guess that just makes her..her.

"Do you have a problem with that, Sting?" she asked a bit irratated. "Relax Blondie, just something bad is going to come out of it if you keep forgiving people like that." I explained and she didn't look so happy.

"Lucy I don't want you to forgive me, I don't want to be friends you deserve better." Lisanna stated blankly then walked to her sisters table. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Natsu "um still wrapped in clothes here.."

**I'm sorry, I got you guys hating Lisanna then I make her not terrible again. But like I said before, I don't hate her. She won't be Lucy's friend but she won't be the bad guy anymore. Still need votes by the way. Anyways see yeah later.**


	54. Photoshoots

**Hey, so I would like to say I have not forgotten about anything. Not with Lisanna and her talking about the people who also hated Lucy, not that dream Lucy had, not the reason Nightshade couldn't scan Natsu's mind. Nothing. I'm just planning everything. Anyways on with the story**

Natsu's POV

I was sitting on one of the seats in the office. For some reason the principal called down the ten of us that was in the grand magic games. I sat there thinking if it was about the photo, but most people here weren't involved.. Speaking of the photo I still can't figure out why it was so bad. I guess that was what the flash was..someone was taking a picture but I didn't understand why!I mean sure Igneel taught me about sex and mates but that was it. I learned words like sl^t and sexy from television and just other people. I was still oblivious to most of it though.

"What do you think this is about?" I heard Sting lean over and whisper to Lucy, no one else heard it but I was the only other dragon slayer. For some reason seeing Sting so close to Lucy like that made me cringe. I can't explain it but it just made me..mad. Not Lucy, no she never made me mad. She couldn't. Whenever she was around I only felt happier and warmer. I guess best friends do that?

"I suppose your wondering what you're all doing here?" the principal asked walking in along with two other men..holding cameras. "Well these guys want to take pictures of the winners of the grand magic games for their magazine!"

Erza jumped out of her seat at that. She seemed rather excited, so did Lucy. Seeing her excited made me excited. Makarov brought us over to an empty gym and the camera men started setting things up. "Okay so for the first few you need to get into partners," a man said who wasn't working on the cameras. Immediately I went over to Lucy, but someone beat me to it.

"Blondie wanna be partners?" Sting asked her slinging his arm around his shoulder, I growled at it. He's been very touchy with her lately and I hated it. "Luce you want to be partners?" I asked grabbing her arm ignoring Sting. "um.." she said looking at Sting, then me. I noticed everyone else had partners,

Gajeel and Wendy.

Lisanna and Mira.

Juvia with Gray.

And Erza with whoever Lucy wasn't with.

I couldn't be with Erza. "Luce...come on I let you live in my house!" I complained and she raised an eyebrow at me "Are you using that against me Mr. Dragneel?"

"Uh yes?"

"Then I guess Sting will be m-"

"No wait, uh I'll cook dinner tonight!"

"And Natsu's my partner!" I smiled as when she said that. She's going to hate me tonight though. "Uh, um I could make dinner and dessert?" Sting suggested "I don't live with you.." Lucy said looking at him. "You could.." Sting whispered quietly so Lucy couldn't hear but I could. It took me all my willpower not to punch him. "What was that?" Lucy questioned and Sting paled a bit. "Uh nothing I just meant that I could come over and cook dinner and dessert for _you._" he looked over at me emphasizing on the you. So he was just going to let me starve? So cruel Lucy deserves better. Wait..what do I mean by that exactly?

"Come on Sting." Erza said grabbing his arm and I sighed in relief. I really didn't want Lucy to be with him for some reason.

I watched Gajeel and Wendy do some weird poses and the person took a picture. Wendy was on Gajeels back for a piggy back ride, it looked weird. Would he make Lucy and I do that? I mean sure I've done things like that with her before but..I don't know it was just weird this time. Lisanna and Mira were back to back and smiling brightly. The cameraman took the picture. It was Lucy and my turn.

"Okay so just do something lovey," the man instructed "Huh?" Lucy said blushing. "Well you two are dating aren't you?" He asked eyeing us. She blushed even harder while I, well I don't know what I was doing my face could be completly red and I wouldn't know. "N-o." Lucy staggered shaking her hands around in denial.

"Oh.."the man pondered for a moment "Lift her up bridal style then smile like your having fun." Before Lucy or anyone could object I sweeped her up holding her the way he instructed. Her hands were cold but her touch made me warm inside. She was weird that way. She smiled at the camera her hands around my neck, I smiled too as he took pictures. I stopped when I felt Lucys leg.I noticed that the skirt she was wearing went up a bit so my hands were on her bare legs. Her beautiful legs..

"You can put me down now Natsu..." Lucy said and I snapped out of it, the camera man was done taking pictures but I was still holding Lucy. "Oh sorry.." I apologized and let her down before walking away. I watched her come after me as Sting and Erza got ready. The rest of the day went by like a blur.

**Hey, sorry it's short D:. You still get a chapter though! And Natsu is realizing his feelings for Lucy yay it only took 50 chapters. I still need some votes by the way. And also is it just me or does everyone listen to disney songs repeatedly? Please don't let it be only me. I mean who doesn't love disney songs? Aladdin and Pocohantus have the best ones. Ohh so does Tarzan though.. Anyways see yeah later. **


	55. Dinner

**Heyy so we're going to be finding out what there doing for the weekend...NEXT CHAPTER. HAHAHAHAHA. Anyways on with the story**

Natsu's POV

"Hey Luce you shouldn't be standing that close to the window." I told her as I walked into the door after my video game session with Gray. It wasn't safe for her to be by the window what if her dad saw? She was staring very intently though. "Luce?" I said walking over to see what she was watching. There was a moving truck outside her dads house, and he was currently going inside it. He wasn't facing this direction but it was still dangerous.

"He's moving away." Lucy stated calmly. I couldn't tell if she was happy or not. "I was reading the news earlier and they said something about him getting his money back." she said just staring out the window. I moved closer to her, I didn't know why exactly..it just felt..right. Right. It was an odd word wasn't it? I's pronounced the same as write but it doesn't mean the same thing at all. Who decides what's right and what's wrong? I could do something that some people may think was wrong while others may think it was right. The world was strange that way. I was strange.

Man all this thinking is giving me a headache. Lucy's the smart one so why am I thinking?

"Natsu?" she said and looked up from me "You zoned out for a bit you okay?" she asked before closing the curtains for the window and the moving truck drove away. "Oh uh yeah I'm fine." I answered walking over to living room. "Good then what's for dinner?"

000

Stings POV

"Oh hey Blondie," I greeted her at the door of my room like it was a surprise she was here. It wasn't though. She called me asking if that dinner thing was still up. Obviously it was. "Hey Sting." she greeted and walked into my apartment looking around. "It's nice," she commented on my house. I smiled. Her compliments were like the most amazing feeling I would ever get even if they were the smallest.

"So what happened exactly?" I asked her and she didn't seem mad much to my distaste. Yeah I know I shouldn't want my mate to be mad but I don't like all the attention she's been giving Natsu lately..

"Apparently Natsu can't cook and well I didn't have anything to cook dinner with plus my money is a bit low.." she explained and I nodded. So he lied to get her to be his partner eh? Typical but typical. Wait if I just said it was smart and typical of him..did I call him smart? PERISH THE THOUGHT!

"Ah so I'm your second choice huh?" I teased and walked back into the kitchen. I was preparing soden, a type of noodle dish. "So is Natsu coming too?" I ask turning on the pot** (I do not know how to cook noodles please don't judge me)**. "Nah I'm letting him starve," she smirked and hesitated but sat on the couch.

"Where are the Exceeds?" she asked looking around. "Probably in the room with Rogue," I replied getting some things out of the fridge. Wait, did I even tell Rogue that Lucy was coming over?

"Say Sting I was wondering won't we hav- Hi Lucy." Rogue said walking into the room but he stopped when he saw Lucy sitting on the couch. "Hi Rogue," she replied waving at him. Yeah I guess I didn't tell him.. "Um.." Rogue questioned silently as we walked into the kitchen (which was pretty much behind the living room so I could see everything) "Yeah, Natsu offered to make her dinner so she would do something he can't cook she doesn't have enough money to go out so here she is." I explained summing it up. He nodded so he seemed to understand. Maybe.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"No!" I said a bit louder then expected. I remembered what Weisslogia had told me when he was teaching me about..mating.

_You will find your mate one day, Sting. When you do, you may not know it at first, but you will want to spend more time with the girl (or guy I don't judge) you will want to get closer to her. When/If you do get closer to her you will start to get desires.. desires you may not always be able to control._

I have been getting desires but I can't figure out whether it's because I'm a guy or she's my mate. Either way I didn't want to be alone with her. "So what were you saying?" I asked trying to change the subject when the two looked at me weirdly. "Oh yeah um Nightshade is still in a human body so won't we eventually have to...bathe her or something?" Rogue said and I noticed he was blushing a little bit. Well from what I knew Rogue wasn't that perverted so I guess he would be. **(He can't read Rogues mind like Nightshade can so he doesn't know ;)) **"And..." I said motioning for him to go on, I wanted to see what his idea for this was.

"Well it would technically be violating her.." he stated looking around the kitchen because it was oh so interesting. "Well at least she was somewhat hot," I smirked as he punched me in the shoulder. "Come on you've got to admit Lucy's hotter." I laughed as he punched me even harder in my shoulder. It hurt a bit but I wouldn't let HIM know.

"Fro agrees," the little Exceed said walking into the kitchen making me laugh even harder. "What's going on is why is there a blonde girl on our couch, Sting-kun?" Lecter asked looking accusingly at me. Why does he automatically blame me for a girl being here? Not that it's a bad thing of course..

"I don't feel like explaining again but she's here for dinner." I somewhat explained. I mean I said all he needed to know didn't I?

"Dinners ready." I exclaimed finishing up the last of the soden noodles. I took three of the plates while Rogue took the last two and brought them to the table.

"Thank you so much Sting!" Lucy thanked smiling as she sat at the table "I would've helped but it looked like I would just get in the way.." she said quietly lifting her fork up. "Bah don't worry about it I like cooking." I stated shoving some noodles in my mouth. They tasted pretty good but to be honest I didn't know what Lucy was used to. "This is amazing Sting!" she said eating some of the noodles then some more and some more and some more until her plate was empty. Another compliment, this has got to be my lucky day.

"How can I thank you for it?" she asked looking up at me while Rogue and the Exceeds were still finishing there food? "How 'bout a kiss?" I asked puckering up my lips. She blushed but then laughed like I was joking. "We've kissed before," I complained and her eyes widened. "We did?" she asked and I suddenly felt hurt. She didn't remember? "Yeah that time with Dobengal." I stated and she opened her mouth in an O shape. She remembered. "That was an accident though!" she complained shaking her head, Rogue looked at us confusingly. "How about instead I take you out for lunch tomorrow?"

"It's Friday we're doing something tomorrow remember?"

"Oh then I'll make you lunch for Monday,"

"Deal," Yep my lucky day.

000

Erza's POV

"Damn it this won't fit." Levy complained in the change room. "Do you need some help?" Cana offered but Levy came out of the change room in her normal clothes again. She was a quick changer. "So explain to Juvia why Lucy didn't come?" Juvia asked looking at certain dresses. "Because Lucy said Natsu was going to cook dinner tonight and she didn't want to miss it." Levy explained putting the dress she had on back. Levy, Wendy, Cana, Juvia, and I were currently going shopping for dresses for our dance. We weren't having much luck either.

"Nalu all the way." Levy said out of the blue pulling a red dress out looking at it, then scowling and putting it back. "Nalu?" I asked curiously scanning the shop for a dress suited to my tastes. A masquerade dance, that should be fun. "Yeah Natsu and Lucy they make a good couple right?" Levy laughed. Natsu and Lucy? I never thought of them that way..

"Are you serious? You see the way Sting looks at Lucy, I'm with Sticy." Cana stated staring intensely at a dress. Sting and Lucy? Could that be the tension between Natsu and Sting? "But does Lucy like him?" I asked curious. I never noticed if she liked someone or not. "I don't think Lucy-san likes anyone right now.." Wendy said quietly with her white cat beside her. I had forgotten about her cat. What was her name again? Carla?

"Meh she likes someone she just doesn't know it yet." Cana laughed before taking that dress she was staring at and going into the change room. I noticed that Wendy wasn't looking at any dresses. Was she even going to the dance? I guess I would understand a bit I mean she's only twelve. "Are you going to the dance Wendy?" I asked her my curiosity getting the better of me. "Um not your one no but the middle school section is and a boy invited me.." she blushed a bit and Cana made a loud Oooou from her stall.

"Who is it?" Juvia asked taking another dress on her pile. "His name is Romeo.." Wendy blushed even harder this time. "Then we must help you get a dress!" I insisted wishing to help my friend out. "Yeah!" Levy smiled raising her fist in the air. "Thank you.." Wendy said quietly, the girl was so shy.

"I don't think Wendy should be going on a date with a guy she's much too young for that." The white cat, Carla said. "It's not a date.." Wendy denied but Cana interrupted "Please I've been dating since I was eight!" Levy laughed going into a change room herself.

"So what's going on with you and Gajeel?" Cana teased. "N-othing.." Levy stuttered obviously hiding something. "What are you hiding?" I asked smirking, it was fun just hanging out with them. "Um..we may have kissed.." Levy said very quietly but both Cana and I heard it. "NO WAY!" Cana screamed so half the store heard. Yep..definitely fun.

**Hey so I was thinking of starting up a new story too but also keep doing this one. Usually I finish the story I'm working on then do a new story but I don't plan on ending this one any time soon. So uh yeah last time to vote and see yeah later**


	56. Weekend

**Hey so you guys finally get to see the weekend thing yay :D. Also I did start a new story too. Anyways on with the story.**

Natsu's POV

"Ugh why are we walking again?" Lucy asked mumbling. I chuckled at her and threw my arm over her shoulder. "Because it's awesome!" I exclaimed and she pouted. "I think it's because you didn't want your motion sickness acting up." Erza stated and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yeah Natsu your being kind of selfish you know." Sting said accusingly. "Oh hush you have motion sickness too." Lucy stood up for me. Lucy, stood up for me! I don't know why but it was awesome!

"So did you get those ACDC tickets Gajeel?" Levy asked looking up at her friend. "No." he replied walking along.

"What do you mean no?!" Cana asked a bit irritated. "Turns out that's next week, so I just got the tickets for this week I also got backstage tickets." He held the tickets in his hand, I removed my arm from Lucy's shoulder and took one of them. I read what was written on it.

_Cursed Island._

_Time starting 8 p.m._

_Seat: Wherever in the front _**(I haven't gone to a concert in a long time so don't judge me here!)**

_Price: 50000 Jewels_

"50 000 Jewels!" Lucy yelled looking over my shoulder at the ticket. "Yeah the band is a fan of the Grand magic games so we got it for free, well actually we were going to get it for 75% off but turns out the lead guitarist knows Gray and Juvia." Gajeel answered then took the tickets back. Cursed Island? What band was that? I noticed Juvia's eyes widened and Gray sighed deeply. I also noticed Rogue wouldn't talk much and kept his distance. I'm surprised he came, I guess Sting convinced him or something.

"Not him.." Gray mumbled, "Who's him?" Lucy asked Gray. "He was at the Grand Magic Games in Lamia scale." Gray answered rolling his eyes "He's my older cousin."

"Wait, he's in a famous band but he goes to a school?" I asked and Lucy looked at me strangely "Good job Natsu that's a smart question." She said and patted me on the back while Sting was laughing. "Yeah he didn't used to be he ended up liking it so he usually plays in Fiore." Gray answered me. Wait a second..was Lucy insulting? Wait another second...

"Haha I get it!" I laughed stopping for a moment, everyone looked at me strangely this time "Nacho cheese good one Luce!" I laughed again. It sounded like 'not your cheese'. Everyone sighed.

"Ugh what time is it?" Cana asked bring her wrist up to her face as if she was checking a watch that wasn't there. "7:30." Rogue answered checking his phone. It was the first time I heard him talk since we started walking. "We aren't going to make it," Lucy complained. She looked a bit sad by it, who knows maybe she likes the band?

"Get on." I ordered bending down a bit.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll run us to it." I offered "Now get on." She hesitantly but eventually did get on my back. "Let's have a piggy back race!" Cana yelled raising her fist in the air for some unknown reason. "Yes!" Gray agreed and Juvia jumped on his back glaring at any girl who dared to approach. Levy blushed but went on Gajeel. I wonder why she blushed.

"What about me?" Sting asked looking at the two girls left. Wendy didn't come because her cat thought it wouldn't be appropriate for her. Ha my cat doesn't make the decisions in MY household...Lucy does.

"Get on." Erza demanded getting on her knees in front of Sting.

"What?"

"Get on." Erza repeated and Sting did as asked. I laughed. He looked really nervous.

"Rogue?" Cana asked and he just nodded lowering a bit. Cana jumped on.

"Last one there has to buy dinner!" I yelled then darted off in the hopefully right direction.

000 **(I do own the song by the way I'm making it up on the spot so..this is why I write stories not songs)**

_"Why can't you see?"_

I watched as the girl with pink hair who Lucy called Sherry sing.

_"Your the one I've been waiting for.."_

The man with white hair, Lyon was it, was playing the guitar and I noticed a lot of his attention was focused on Juvia who clung to Gray. He kind of looked familiar. Oh yeah Gray said he was in the games.

_"Do you not know?"_

There was a man dressed as a cat, who was playing the drums.

_"Your the one I've been waiting for.."_

A man with big eyebrows was on the keyboard.

_"Or is it that you just don't care?"_

There was one more man who was playing the bass, who Lucy said was a new member, with a black mark across his nose Totomaru. His attention was focused on Lucy.

_"Your the one I've been waiting for.."_

Now I was suddenly unhappy that we were in the first row.

_"When I saw you coming my way.."_

The whit- Lyon gave his guitar to someone on stage then jumped beside Sherry, suddenly a bunch of little crystals came falling from the sky, mostly towards Juvia though.

_"I thought for sure.."_

Lyon got his guitar back and this time Totomaru gave his bass to someone before walking up beside Sherry.

_"You were the one I've been looking for.."_

He did some weird position then flames came flying from the torches that were on the stage, forming a heart.

_"I guess I was wrong.."_

The crowd cheered and I noticed Totomaru wink at Lucy who then blushed. Why would she blush? He wasn't worth blushing for!Ugh I shouldn't be getting mad at this it's stupid! Wait..how did she know so much about this band? She was a fan wasn't she?

"Wasn't that good Natsu?" she yelled over the screaming fans, now that the concert was done we would have to go backstage. I sighed inwardly. "Hey Luce are you a fan of theirs?" I answered her question with a question that didn't really answer her question **(Haha just trying to bug you)**. "Yeah I listen to their music all the time didn't you know?" I paused for a second trying to remember when she listened to these songs..nope nothing.

"Yes?" I answered but it was more of 'I totally did I'm not lying' kind of thing. "Ugh whatever come on I want to meet the band, I mean I've already met Lyon thanks to Gray..but I really want to meet Totomaru!" She exclaimed and I felt myself getting angry. Why in the world would she want to meet Totomaru? He's just a fire mage! I'm even better then a fire mage! Aren't I good enough? Why am I getting mad?

I sighed as she grabbed Sting and my hand pulling us with her. Why did she have to pull Stings hand too? It's not like he couldn't walk on his own. Couldn't she have grabbed Erza's hand or something? Or just mine? What the h^ll is this feeling?

"Come on, come on!" she rushed us with Gajeel and Levy behind us. I think I saw Rogue, Cana, and Erza somewhere back there too. Gray and Juvia were actually in front of us, Gray didn't look very excited and neither did Juvia. Well she did but in a weird way as she kept mumbling something about a love triangle.

"Gray, Juvia, and some!" Lyon said as we approached the place where we were supposed to meet them. I loved how we were some. "Lucy, I remember you." Lyon laughed looking at the blonde. He shouldn't be looking at her like that.. was it just me or did Sting seem upset by it too?

"Ah so your name is Lucy?" Totomaru asked walking up to us. I glared at him and so did Sting. Why would Sting glare at him? Why would I glare at him? Why am I asking so many questions?

"U-h yeah.." Lucy said shyly. She was cute when she was shy. Crap did I just call Lucy cute? Did I mean too? I DON'T KNOW!

"You're quite beautiful~" he smirked and bent down to kiss her hand. The next thing I noticed that he was flying across the room..and my fist was held out. "Natsu!" Erza yelled glaring at me, I was definitely going to pay for this later. Sting was smirking but Lucy was incredibly angry, even more then Erza! Why was Erza mad actually, it had nothing to do with her..who knows with women.

"What the h^ll Natsu!" she yelled at me and I looked over at Totomaru who was rubbing his chin. He sure can take a hit, maybe he'd like another. "Natsu answer me!" she screamed, furious. Sting seemed to be enjoying the show. "I don't know it was an accident!" I defended throwing my hands in the air. "Was it Natsu?" she asked mockingly, I don't think she believed me. "Kind of but I don't regret it!" and that was apparently the wrong thing to say.

000

Lucy's POV

I stormed out of there. Natsu was just making me so pissed. He had no right to punch Totomaru! He was just being kind!

"Lucy.." I head Natsu call after me. That jerk, I was finally going to meet the band members and he friggin ruined it for me!

"I'm sorry, I really don't know what came over me.." he apologized walking up to me, I only sped up.

"Don't talk to me." I snapped walking even faster, he did the same.

"Come on I really am sorry it's just-" he paused for a minute and I turned around. "You were just what Natsu? Not thinking?" I asked in a harsh tone. "I just don't like it when other guys look at you.." he confessed. I felt my heart race. Did he even know what he was saying.

"Natsu.."

"No Luce I'm serious, I really can't stand it. I just hate it. I always want you to be with me Luce, I don't want you with other people. We're best friends, I don't want you to forget that okay?"

"Natsu.."

"Okay?"

"Okay." I answered, best friends. We were best friends. That's all we'll ever be right?

**That makes up for all the Sticy right? I mean there will be some soon but from that last chapter. Well anyways see yeah later**


	57. Dress Shopping Again!

**Two more chapters until the dance, so should I keep going on this story or make a sequel with their second year of high school? Anyways on with the story**

Lucy's POV

"Lucy are you ready yet?" Erza asked from outside the stall. "One second," I replied zipping up my dress then walking out. We were going dress shopping though this was the first time for me, they've gone before and didn't seem to find anything. It didn't matter that much though, I didn't have the money to pay for any of these dresses..

"It's nice." Levy said as I walked out. It was a nice black dress with gold rimming at the bottom, but also VERY expensive. "I don't know why I tried it on I can't even afford it.." I mumbled but Cana laughed "I'll pay for your dress at the moment you just pay me back later." I stared at her, awestruck.

"Are you serious?" I asked and she nodded. "Do you even have the money?" I asked and she just nodded again. "Well okay then..I guess I'll get this dress.." I answered before going back into the change room and changing. I've got to be honest I really did like this dress, but now I need shoes and a mask. I might have enough money for that but I'm not exactly sure..

"Ha look who it is, _Fairies._" a voice said outside of my stall, a voice I am familiar too. Minerva.

"It seems you have taken two of our classmates now." another voice, Rufus.

"Bah stupid _Fairies _at least now we know who the weaklings of our school were." Dobengal this time.

"Not really Sting or Rogue could easily take you." hm that was a voice I recognized a lot..wait a second that was my own voice! "Who said that?" Dobengal asked, oh yeah they couldn't see me..

"It doesn't matter, I suggest that you leave now." Erza threatened, I couldn't see her but I guessed that she looked frightening like she always did when she threatened. "Oh and who are you to tell us what to do?" Minerva taunted. I finished putting on my regular clothes but I debated on whether or not I should come out. I knew they hated me so I might just make things worst.

"Awh come on why can't we all just play nice?" Was that Sting's voice? Why was he here? "The traitors back," Orga, I think his name was, snarled. "Well technically Rogue here didn't leave by choice but yeah I guess you can call me a traitor." Sting laughed, wait was Rogue here too? I really don't know if I should come out or not.

"He's still a traitor for losing," Dobengal laughed. Losing? That's all it took for being a traitor in Sabertooth's school? "Again it wasn't really his fault but still he would've lost if she didn't come in." Sting teased Rogue. Rogue stayed silent though, if he was actually here.

"She? Oh yeah Nightshade, didn't she get arrested? Pathetic." Dobengal laughed but he was cut off by a choking sound. "If you ever speak ill of her name again your head comes off." Rogue warned, so he was here. I tried peaking through the side of the door to see something but I couldn't.

"Well anyways wheres Lucy I wanted to make sure she remembers to make my lunch tomorrow." Sting said ignoring the Saber tooth students. I didn't forget that I had to make him lunch. "In there," Wendy answered supposedly pointing at my stall.

"Oh so she's here too?" Minerva snickered. "Why don't we check up on her?" I heard her laugh and despite the lock the door was blown open. "Wha-" she started but I cut her off "Leave us alone." I held one of my zodiac keys in her face, Taurus I think it was.

"Ha you think those scare me?" Minerva laughed, I opened my mouth to speak but someone else spoke instead "No but I had hoped you would leave these people alone before I decided to step in." Grampa Makarov.

000

Rogues POV

"How did I let you convince me to bring me to the mall?" I asked out loud, it was more to myself though. "Awh come on we've got to find something to wear to the dance as much as I like my birthday suit the principal does not." Sting complained.

"I'm sure all the girls would like to see your birthday suit." I rolled my eyes "Well duh!" Sting laughed strutting a pose. Apparently he doesn't understand sarcasm.

"I still don't understand why I'm here..I'm not even going to the dance." I sighed at him. "What why?" Sting asked looking over at me. "Come on we've never been to a dance, we wouldn't know what to do there." I answered. Sabertooth never did them. Master Jiemma just wanted us to focus on training. Of course we still had to do classes because it was a school but most of it was about gaining more power.

"I am making you go." Sting ordered staring me right in the eye. "You can't do that." I shook my head. He was an idiot sometimes. "Sure I can watch me, now who will you be dancing with?" he asked more to himself.. "No one." I stated he seemed to ignore me though.

"Yukino isn't at our school but I'm sure she's allowed to come to the dance..hm what about that Levy girl? She's Gajeel's girl so if you can dance with her you're beating him in something." Sting suggested. I just rolled my eyes when I felt myself bump into someone.

"Sorr-" I started but gasped in shock when I saw the girl. "It's fin-" I had wrapped her into a hug. It was Asami.. I closed my eyes hugging her tighter. This..was this real? Apparently not because when I opened my eyes I saw blonde hair dangling in my face. "Wha.." I released her from the hug to see sparkling blue eyes, then I felt quite a bit of pain to the lower part of my body.

"PERVERT!" she screamed as I crumbled to the ground. She had just kneed me in the part where all men will feel pain. I guess I couldn't blame her, I randomly hugged her. Still though, IT HURT! "Now that was fresh." Sting said laughing as he towered over me "And here I thought you were depressed."

"Haha very funny." I snapped back trying to get up again, but I fell back down. This might take a few minutes.. "Want some help?" he offered his hand, I only stared at him. "Fine, be that way." Sting pouted like a baby. I struggled to get up but I did. "I thought she was..never mind.." I started and looked back at the girl. She was the same height and weight as Asami but the similarities stopped there. While Asami was pale, this girl was tanned. Asami's eyes were red hers were blue. Asami smelled like death, she smelled like raspberries.

"My brain wants to kill me.." I mumbled making Sting laugh. "So um before you said I should dance with Levy so I beat Gajeel at something, is that why you're after Lucy?" I asked remembering what he said before. "What! No! I mean sure it's a plus but no, she's actually my mate." Sting defended. I couldn't decide whether or not he was telling the truth. "So then Lucy is his mate too?" I had seen what happened at the concert, it seemed like something a dragon slayer may do for a mate.

"Yeah probably but I doubt he knows it."

"So what'll happen then?"

"Well, if he's around the same stage as me let's just hope that he is never alone with Lucy." I nodded, Sting had recently told me what stage he was at and that was why he wanted me to stay with him that night. So if Natsu was at the same stage and didn't know, well he wouldn't realize what he was doing which makes it harder to stop yourself. Even if that's possible.

"You know what, I think I smell Lucy around here I'm going to go remind her about the lunch thing and by the way." he looked straight at me "Unlike you I could totally beat Natsu." He didn't know how wrong he was.

**Oooh what'll happen with Master Makarov? Is Rogue going crazy? Will Natsu and Lucy be alone together sometime? Well I mean they live together and all but.. HEY YOU'RE TRYING TO GET ME TO SPOIL IT! NEVER! So um..anyone else read the new chapter :'( Hiro Mashima just loves to watch me cry..anyways see yeah later...**


	58. Natsu Finally Finds His Mate

**Heyy so I guess I have been reeling you guys in on spoilers eh? Bwa ha ha. Well, I hope the few references in this chapter will make up for it Awesome As Annabeth. Anyways on with the story**

Lucy's POV

"And so you divide blah blah blah," I sighed to myself as the math teacher tell the class something I already knew. To be honest I excelled in most classes, except for P.E. but really who does? Except for you know Erza, Natsu, Gray, Sting...maybe you should just ignore me. My brain isn't working that well today, I mean I did have a long day yesterday and not too mention waking up extra early to make Sting's lunch. I smiled silently to myself as I remembered what happened yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_"Master Makarov!" Rogue exclaimed and bowed to my grandfather-kind of. "He's not like Jiemma you don't have to bow at his presence nor call him master.." I heard Sting whisper to Rogue who nodded. Makarov ignored him though._

_"You don't scare me." Minerva said to Makarov. "Well I would hope not,not like this at least." he looked down at himself and he was wearing his normal principal clothes "But if you do not leave these people alone I will have to make you."_

_"Like I said you don't scare me." Minerva laughed "If you think you can scare me when Master Jiemma can't..anymore, you're nuts." Makarov only shook his head. "I don't believe your father was one of the ten saints but I do believe he blackmailed a girl into going to his school so if the magic council was to find that out he make get fired and Sabertooth may fall." Wait Jiemma was blackmailing someone?_

_"You don't know that for sure." Minerva said serious like. "I do though. Nightshade who was arrested was being blackmailed by Jiemma not only did he blackmail her but he was also harboring a fugitive. Nightshade came to me one day for help but refused to tell me what he was blackmailing her with making me unable to help without having Fairy Tail Academy shut down."_

_"Wh..atever!" Minerva snapped and started to turn around "Let's go."_

_"Bu-" Orga started but Minerva cut him off "NOW!" she screamed making the rest of the Sabertooth students follow._

_~End of Flashback~_

It's kind of funny to see how my grandfather was able to scare the almighty Minerva without even using magic. It made me wonder if he was bluffing though. I couldn't tell by Rogue's face though. Makarov was sometimes unpredictable.

"Okay now it's time to hand in your homework." the teacher announced. Wait! We had math homework?! Suddenly I recalled deciding to go shopping then doing my work later. Apparently I forgot.

"Psst Lucy I did your homework along with mine yesterday, you were busy." Natsu whispered to me holding a piece of paper "Thanks Natsu can I see it?" I asked looking back at him, I knew he wasn't the best at math but this was better then nothing.

"Not for free."

"What do you mean?'

"I want the lunch you packed Sting, it looked so good!"

"But that's Sting's Natsu, he probably didn't bring a lunch today!"

"Fine then don't hand in your homework." Natsu huffed putting the extra piece of paper back on his desk. I panicked a little, I've never not handed in my homework before. "Okay how about I make your dinner?" I suggested but he just rolled his eyes. "I'll make poutine." **(Poutine: A very good Canadian lunch/dinner it consists of cheese, fries, and gravy which equals awesomeness)**

"I don't know they were pretty hard questions.."

"Fine barbecued chicken poutine!" **(Something my dad does, it's poutine but with bbqued chicken.)**

"Deal!" Natsu said and handed me the sheet. I sighed in relief and went to put the sheet on the teachers desk. She didn't even look at me when I placed it down. She was being a bit moody today actually.. oh well.

"Mm can't wait for dinner tonight." Natsu smirked licking his lips. "Fine but we watch the movie of my chose tonight." I state pointing a finger at him. "Fine.." he mumbled. I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was getting a bit awkward..and I couldn't explain why exactly..

Oh well I can't wait for the dance soon!

000

Natsu's POV

"Why the heck do I have to talk to him about it?"

"Because you guys' are friends!"

"So are you Sting!"

"Not really!"

"Well what about Gray?"

"Whoa I'm not telling him about it, you've got to do it Gajeel!"

"Wendy?"

"Are you serious?"

"You guys do know I'm right here right?" I asked looking at Sting, Gajeel, and Gray who were currently arguing as we did sit ups. "Crap I forgot you were there.." Sting mumbled as I finished my last sit up easily.

"I still say Gray does it!" Gajeel said pointing at Gray. "How the f*** am I supposed to teach him about Dragon Slayer mating?" Gray asked raising his hands in defense. "Wait what?" I asked looking at the three. Dragon slayer mating? The frig?

"Fine, come with me for a minute Salamander." Gajeel instructed walking over to the other side of the gym, I hesitated but eventually followed him.

"Okay so did Igneel teach you anything about..mating?" Gajeel asked. "Maybe? I don't think I was paying attention that day.." I answered remembering that I was trying out some cool new fire moves. Gajeel face palmed himself.

"Okay then it looks like I have to explain.." Gajeel muttered to himself "So um let's start a the beginning."

"We didn't only get Dragon Slaying Magic, we've also got their senses as I'm sure you've noticed and their appetites. However we also got their ability to 'mate'. You know how people say there are plenty of other fish in the sea? Yeah not for us. We get them once in a life time. If you lost the first one then you might be lucky and get another one but it's rare."

"So anyways mates are people you were meant to be with, that you cannot live without. They are a blessing and a curse. They are the best thing that can happen to you but if they don't feel the same way about you then...you get depressed...very depressed. You could be depressed forever or you could find another mate if you're very lucky like I said. Anyways when you find your mate, you may not realize it at first, you are going to want to get closer to her or him I don't judge."

"When or if you get closer to her your going to get desires, desires to do things to her. It's like a normal guy thing but eventually you may lose control over it. This is why we're telling you so you know, so it's easier to keep control. Normally you don't want to be alone with your mate until she agrees to be your mate."

"Now to agree to being each others mate's, you have to say yes basically."

"That's all?"

"Yeah but I guess I should explain the stages huh? So there are a few stages when you find your mate, well they aren't actually stages we just call it that. Anyways at the beginning it won't be a big difference you'll just see her in a different way. Like a crush I guess. You want to get closer to her, like I said. You start to feel different around her too, you want to become something more. Like a crush still. Eventually you will get insanely jealous, like what happened at the concert. You also get clingy."

"And what about those desires?"

"You really don't know what I mean?"

"No.."

"Okay then you start to want to touch her more. Get physically closer. Kiss her. Do other things to her.. Yet if your desires grow to strong then you may force it on her."

"Who's my mate?"

"You'll find on your own..but we do suspect."

"Who do you suspect?" I asked, all of this seemed pretty new to me but I felt like I've experienced it already. Wait didn't he say 'like at the concert'? What does that mean? "I'd rather not say right now so come on the gym teacher is calling us." Gajeel said and we both walked over to the gym teacher. Who do you guys suspect?

000

"No that didn't happen!" Lucy yelled throwing her popcorn at the TV. I dug my hand in some and ate the buttery goodness. Might as well eat it if she's just going to throw it. "Why did you pick this movie if you were just going to complain?" I asked rolling my eyes. "But Kronos didn't wake until the fifth book and this is only the second movie!" she complained and leaned her head on my shoulder. Immediately I wanted to wrap my arm around her.

_Touch her more.._

I hesitated but slowly put my arm on the top of the couch to make it look like I was just stretching my arm out. Which I kind of was doing I guess. "What movie is this anyways?" I asked remembering that after she made a spectacular dinner she grabbed a movie and put it in without telling me what it was.

"Sea of Monsters." She replied throwing some more popcorn at the screen "No! No! No!" She yelled banging her head on my shoulder. "Geez Luce calm down it's just a movie."

"From a really good book! It's supposed to be as good as the book!"

"Movies are better."

"No way books are way better!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!" she yelled flicking some popcorn at my face. Which I caught..in my mouth. "Are not." I stated coldly and pushed her onto the couch so we she was lying down. "This will teach you for yelling at movies!" I said and started tickling her. I tried not to blush as my fingers moved around touching her body to make her laugh. Was this supposed to be inappropriate?

"St-Stop!" she yelled laughing and I did. "You're so cruel Natsu." she pouted and grabbed something out of her pocket. "What's that?" I asked noticing she put two of her fingers in the cylinder like thing. "It's a chinese finger trap I remembered that I got it today, wanna try?" she asked pulling her fingers out of it and handing it to me. "What do you do?" I asked putting my fingers in as she did.

"Pull them out."

"Easy Peasy." I stated and started to remove my fingers but they stopped. I looked down to see that the thing has wrapped around my fingers. I pulled harder. No use. "Is there a trick to this?"

"Turn into a lizard."

"What?"

"Just a book reference." she laughed but I stared at her confusingly. "No actually you- break it, sure why not." she laughed again and I looked at the burnt finger trap. Oops. "I'll get you a new one." I promised. "It's fine there easy to find." she reassured. "Nope. I'm getting you a new one." I stated and it was currently placed in my mind.

"Hey..Natsu I just wanted to say..thank you." Lucy said and I looked at her strangely. "Thank you?"

"For always being there for me and letting me live with you and just being my best friend." she said and leaned over on the couch to hug me. I hugged back. "I'll always be there for you Luce, always." And that's when I figured out who my mate was.

**Good job Natsu 58 chapters and you finally find out Lucy's your mate. Sigh what are we going to do with you. So anyways did you find those references? They weren't exactly hidden.. Also did I say this story ends in Nalu? I don't remember.. Also also the dance is the next chapter :D. Yay :D. It'll have one sided Sticy, Jerza, Gruvia, Gale, and even a bit of Nalu :D. I'm sorry if it gets too Sticy lately...you'll see how it all works out in the end though. So enough of this long authors note and see yeah later.**


	59. The Dance

**So because this is a special chapter there will be no POV's. It will all be in third person. Anyways on with the story.**

"Luce are you ready?" Natsu asked outside of the wash room. It was the day of the dance and Lucy was very excited, but also nervous. To be honest this was her first dance and she didn't know what happened at a dance exactly. Not to mention the fact that it was a masquerade dance.

"Um almost Natsu." She answered looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the same dress she bought at the mall. It was black with gold rimming at the bottom and went down to her ankles. It was tight around her waist but was loose at the bottom. The black strings on her dress went around her shoulders holding it up. Just above her breasts the dress was cut off revealing the top of her chest and at her breasts gold strings dangled down. She wore her hair up and with a black bow that Cancer had given her. Her heels were black like her dress along with her mask that she tied around her head. Black with gold. She was matching today. She thought she looked nice but who knows. Maybe Lucy was just bad at this.

"Wow Luce you look good." Natsu said as she walked out of the washroom. She smiled appreciatively as she observed what he was wearing. He had a dark red tux on along with a red tie. Lucy had never seen a red tux before. Nor has she seen Natsu in a tux. His mask was red mostly except for fires that he drew on it. _Whatever makes him happy.._she thought to herself as they walked out of his house.

"So how are we getting to the dance?" Lucy asked wrapped in a coat noticing it was getting darker outside, it was 6:30 and the dance started in half an hour. Everyone had agreed to come individually except for Lucy and Natsu since they lived together. Natsu promised to get transportation but he didn't have a car or anything. He's lucky she trusts him.

"Well I didn't have enough money to rent a car and I doubted you wanted to skateboard there so.." Natsu started and walked over to something covered in a blanket. It was..bike shaped.

_Do not tell me he got a bicycle.._

"Tada!" Natsu yelled and pulled off the blanket to reveal...a motor bike. "Are you serious?" Lucy asked eyeing the bike. He could rent one of these but not a regular car? Lucy might have even preferred the skateboards.

"Of course!"

"Have you ever even ridden one of these things before?"

"Believe it or not I have." Natsu said smugly. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really when?" Lucy asked accusingly. "A while ago I mean I may have crashed it into the wall and all but.."

"I am not getting on that thing!"

"BUT the guy showed me how to ride it and I even got a test run it's perfectly safe Luce plus there's helmets!" Natsu said holding two helmets, both black. "I don't think it's safe.." Lucy said looking at the motorcycle. It didn't look broken or anything she just never rode on one before. "Puh lease it's the best there is now come on or we'll be late." Natsu whined as he got on the motorcycle and patted behind him motioning for her to get on. _Does that even fit two people? _Lucy wondered as she hesitantly got on and put the helmet on hoping not to ruin her hair.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist as he went onto the road. She leaned her head on his back and..it felt right. No not right..it felt nice. She felt safe...even on this death trap. He would always be there for her. Just like he promised.

"Hey Luce we're here." Natsu said and Lucy awoke from her daydream. Her strange daydream. Why was she getting this feeling around Natsu? "Oh yeah sorry.." she said letting go of him and getting off the bike, she could've sworn she saw him frown even with the helmet on. Now she was seeing things..

000

Erza smiled as she danced with Jellal. The dance had started 15 minutes ago and they already had a slow song playing. It took a bit of convincing but she was finally able to get him to come. She realized it was risky but he was supposed to wear a mask anyways so he just wore one that covered his whole face. Erza smiled to herself even if he was covering his whole face he still looked nice with his black suit and hood/mask. She thought she looked nice too with her blue dress that may or may not have matched Jellals hair. Her high ( 8 inch) heels may have matched it too.

"You look nice." Jellal stated calmly like he always did. He always acted so calm. Jellal was corrupted before and stole a lot of things from people. Including money, jewelry, and drugs. He had even killed an old friend. Erza forgived him though. She would always forgive him. He was..Jellal. The same person that helped her when they were the slaves. The same person who attacked her. The same person she loved.

Loved? Did she just say love? Was Erza Scarlet..in love? No she couldn't be. Erza quickly brushed the thought aside. She was not to be wooed by Jellal, or anyone. Yet it still felt nice his hands on her waist.

"I'm happy you came." Erza stated boldly ignoring what he said before. She never knew how to respond when someone said she looked nice. "I've got to be honest I am too.." He admitted and as they swayed back and forth. She felt happy with him. She always had. He was Jellal.. she didn't know how that made anything better but it did. He always had a way to make things better.

"I'm sorry we haven't talked much.." Jellal said quietly. "It's fine I understand you have things to do besides you've texted me right?" Erza smiled at him and she couldn't see through his mask but she suspected that he was smiling too.

000

"Why are you pretending it never happened?" Levy asked the tall man in front her who wore a normal black suit. Levy wore a gold strapless dress that stopped around her knees. The part lower the her waist puffed out a bit and didn't have as much glitter as the top of her dress did. She had matching gold flats that sparkled, she was going to wear heels but she couldn't walk with them. Levy also had a golden head band in her hair along with a black mask. The black mask really stood out but Levy didn't care she liked it.

"How did you know it was me?" Gajeel asked the girl. Of course he knew it was her, he could smell her a mile away. She always smelled like blueberries. That day when he helped her he didn't know how much she really liked blueberries until they started hanging out. Gajeel had always taken an interest in her but Jet and Droy annoyed him. Luckily ever since that day she started hanging out with him and those two who feared Gajeel kept their distance with Levy. Soon enough the two were best friends. Though he would never admit it they both felt it, and maybe more.

"You didn't change your hair at all." Levy smiled and Gajeel smirked. She was lucky he even put on a suit and a black mask, that actually matched hers, but no way was he doing anything with his hair. "Care to dance?" Gajeel asked noticing that a more upbeat song came on. He wasn't one for mushy stuff. "Sure but you still haven't answered my question." Levy said grabbing his hand and pulling him away from snack table and to the dance floor.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that it was an accident kind of.." Gajeel said and started dancing, weirdly. Ever since that day he could no longer deny what he felt for Levy. Or what she was. Sure it was an accident, his 'desires' got the best of him but he didn't regret it. He would never regret it. "Gajeel.." Levy said quietly "we are amazing dancers," she laughed changing the subject as she did some weird dance move which consisted of them spinning around flailing their arms like idiots.

"No Levy I need to tell you something," Gajeel said being serious and stopped dancing, he looked down so he could see her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. "Look Levy I love you I really do you're my mate but I'm fine if we're just friends as long as we're together." He confessed. Gajeel didn't plan to do this but it happened. It happened. He had told her the truth now she would reject him or accept him. Gajeel wasn't the handsomest person nor the most kind, he was the opposite of Levy. Levy who was gorgeous, smart, kind, and just plain great could never like someone like Gajeel. He had prepared himself for the worst.

"I love you too.." And those words changed his life.

000

"Gray-sama is that you?" Gray heard a voice behind him. "Juvia?"

"Yeah Juvia is here and Juvia is sorry she made you lose the piggy back race.." Juvia said in a red strapped gown that went down to her feet along with a blue mask and heels. "Bah don't worry about it I brought them to a crappy dinner place anyways." Gray laughed and grabbed her hand as they started dancing Juvia didn't act surprised but Gray had hoped not, not anymore. Gajeel and Levy had won the piggy back race but Juvia ended up sliding off of Grays back making them lose.

"So how long until you want to tell them?" Juvia asked as Gray spun her around, her hand's were cold but at the same time warm. Her skin was cold but there was something about her that made him think she was warm. "Let's wait until they can guess it." Gray smiled bringing her closer to him so that their lips were almost touching. Well now they were touching. Gray wrapped her into a kiss. No one knew who was who so it didn't matter if people saw. She kissed back happily. They've been dating for a week now and Gray had decided to keep it a secret. Not because he was embarrassed heck no he loved Juvia. He just liked taunting his friends more.

"I love you, you know that right?" Gray asked the bluenette after pausing their kiss. "I love you more."

000

"Care to dance miss?" A man with black hair asked Lucy holding his hand out as a slow song came on. "Sure," she replied a bit nervous as he placed his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulder. "Isn't it weird asking a stranger to slow dance?" Lucy asked tauntily. She didn't recognize him but he seemed somewhat familiar.

"I know you." he answered his voice a bit different then last time. Was he disguising his voice?

"Oh are you a stalker?"

"If I wanna be sure but you know me." he smiled, who did she know have black hair? Rogue and Gajeel. She had seen Gajeel when she came in though and this guy was a lot smaller then Gajeel more around Natsu or Rogues size. He might be Rogue but he didn't sound like it and well Natsu she had seen him run for the food table when they first came here.

"Do you even go to this school?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I do."

"Are you disguising your voice?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Who doesn't like a mystery man?" he laughed a bit making Lucy a bit more suspicious. "Are you Rogue?" Lucy asked, it seemed like the only reasonable answer. "What no I'm not Rogue I'm much better then him." _So he's got an ego.._

"Is that your real hair?" Lucy asked looking at it. Rogue was the only one she knew with black hair that went to school but why would he do this? "Nah but I don't feel like telling you my real hair colour." he answered boldly making Lucy a bit more cautious.

Sting was enjoying every minute of this. It had taken a while to find a good wig like this and figure out a voice he could use without sounding too much like himself. He was getting close to Lucy and she didn't even know it. Would it matter if she did? She had to like him, the way she lead him on. They've kissed for pete's sake! Not on purpose but it still happened! They also indirectly kissed when she drank out of his bottle. It was something! Sting was going to win her. Not Natsu, not anybody else. Sting was.

"So you know who I am?" Lucy asked and Sting nodded "How?" He didn't answer, he only smirked. She smelled the same as always. Like books and vanilla. She smelled like somethi- someone else though. _Natsu. _They only lived together but it seemed like they were close recently. Perhaps they danced together? Did Natsu even dance? Sting growled silently thinking of how Natsu always got to be close to Lucy without hiding it. It was because they were best friends, that's all right? Lucy would choose Sting right? She had too..Sting loved her.

_But so does Natsu._

Why was it that Natsu got to meet Lucy first? That Natsu got to befriend her first. That Natsu was always there to safe her. That he could protect her more then Sting could. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair.

Unconsciously Sting wrapped his arms more around Lucy and pulled her closer so that their faces were inches apart. She tried to pull back but Sting didn't realize it and started kissing her. This was much better then the accidental kiss. He didn't want this to stop. It was so.. perfect. He put one of his to hold her neck while the other was still wrapped around her waist. He deepened the kiss and didn't stop for air.

He would've kissed for a lot longer if he didn't feel a hand on his shoulder. he whipped his head back getting ready to punch whoever stopped this but he noticed it was Rogue. Who kept shaking his head. Sting realized what was going on and looked back at Lucy her eyes widened and full of fear. Fear, like the time with Bacchus. Did she think he was going to..no he wouldn't do that. Would he? Sting was scared that he might do it before so he kept Rogue there why was it different now?

000

Lucy stared in shock at the man. She had no idea who he was and here he was kissing her against her will. It didn't feel right, she..she would've wanted a kiss like this to be with someone else. A kiss like this..reminded her of her uncle. Her uncle who had forced himself upon her. Would this man do it to her? Would she be able to fight back? Heck this guy could be as powerful as Zeref and she wouldn't know. The man looked behind him then looked back at Lucy his eyes wide. He let go of her quickly and she ran away from him.

She went to the snack table hoping to find Natsu just in case the man bugged her again. She couldn't find him though. Where would he be? Maybe he was dancing. Lucy decided to stay near the snack table just in case Natsu came back. "Lucy is that you?" Lucy turned around to see a girl in a tight pink dress that cut off at her knees showing off some cleavage along with pink heels and a pink mask. It looked like the girl had silver hair too. It also looked like from what Lucy could see she had been crying.

"It's L-isanna and I-I got a note the-y took Mira!" Lisanna said holding back sobs and gave Lucy a crumbled piece of paper covered in what she thought was tear stains.

_You decided to go back on our deal? You don't do that to us._

_ We are now holding your sister hostage along with some new people to help us out much stronger then you._

_Tell your 'friends' that your sister is being held at the warehouse, they know which one._

_Sincerely_

_~Sabers._

"I'm so sorry around the time of the grand magic games I-I was going to help the people from Sabertooth hurt you but I had decided against it and they were mad then they joined a gang called Oracion Seis and I'm just so sorry please save Mira!" Lisanna said crying. "Don't worry Lisanna they are going down."

000

After Lucy had gathered up most of her friend they decided to go save still couldn't find Natsu though, where was he. "So Sabertooth people did this?" Rogue asked in a normal black suit beside Sting who was wearing a dark blue suit along with a dark blue mask. "Yes." Lucy answered bluntly cringing every time she took a step in those gosh darn heels. She was going to help Mira though.

"Along with Oracion Seis damn it." Sting cursed. Lucy hadn't seen him the whole time at the dance she wondered where he went. Then again she didn't see a lot of people but she suspected she danced with Gray once. Gray did have black hair but it was a bit different then what the man's hair was. She did dance with other people too though.

"Are we almost there?" Gray asked following Lucy, Rogue, and Sting since they knew where it was. Gajeel did too but he decided it against letting other people know that. "Yeah we're there now." Rogue answered as the group of people stared at a warehouse in front of them. Erza went to open the door along with a guy that Lucy didn't know when they heard the sound of glass breaking.

Lucy turned her head to see a man with a very pointy nose sprawled out on the ground and a broken window. Another sound of glass breaking was heard and everyone turned their attention to the girl who's head had hit the ground. A very familiar girl, Minerva. A scream was heard and this time it was Cobra as he came flying through the door with..Mira in tow.

"ROMANCE WAS FINALLY HAPPENING AND YOU PULL ME AWAY FROM IT?" Mira screamed in her Satan Soul her hand on Cobra's chest. "I-I'm sorry don't kill me!" Cobra begged and Mira smiled wickedly before punching him and knocking him out. "You can't beat me it's imp- AH!" Minerva started getting up but she screamed as Mira flew over to her scratching her chest. Minerva fell to the ground.

"Oh hey guys let's get back to the dance now." Mira suggested as she turned back into her normal form with her strapless purple gown that stopped at her ankles. Everyone stared in shock as she casually walked in the direction of school. Only Rogue spoke up "That's one girl you don't want to mess with."

**Sorry for not updating in a while but it is my longest chapter :D. So the next chapter will be the last but wait, I AM MAKING A SEQUEL. I just have so many ideas for this story :D. Anyways see yeah later.**


	60. Avoiding Lucy

**Hey so this is the last chapter BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! You probably won't be getting a chapter from Feb 4 to the 11 but you might if your lucky. Anyways see yeah later.**

Lucy's POV

I think Natsu is avoiding me. I mean when I got back from the dance a week away he was in bed. It wasn't strange at the time I just figured he pigged out. The next morning though when I woke up, which is 6 a.m., he was already out of the house. Now that was strange since I usually have to pull him out of bed around 7. He sat away from me in class and wasn't there at lunch. For the past week he's been staying away from me during school and whenever I go home he's either a sleep or not home yet. I had no idea why he was doing this so today I decided to corner him.

"Hey Natsu," I said in the hallway as we came out. He didn't answer. He only sped up his pace. So I did too. "Natsu!" I yelled trying to catch up to him but I kept bumping into people. "Ugh.." I mumbled pushing people out of the way I headed for Natsu once again. "Natsu!" I yelled again, I was getting closer to him. I tried to grab him but I must've stepped in some water or something because I had just fallen on top of him.

"Ow Luce- what the heck was that for?" Natsu asked his face to the ground and I was on his back. "Hee sorry." I apologized getting up as he did the same. I predicated my face was red. It had become red a lot when I was around him and I couldn't explain why.

"So why have you been avoiding me?" I asked when we were both standing, facing each other. "I wasn't avoiding you." He stated. That was an obvious lie. "Natsu Dragneel don't lie to me, now why were you avoiding me?" I asked again getting a bit impatient. I really had no clue why he was avoiding, plus I had something to tell him.

"Listen Luce I don't feel like talking about this now but I think it'll be a good idea if you move out of my house." I stared at him wide eyed. He was..he was kidding right? I thought he said he would always be there for me! What the h^ll did I do? "Can't explain gotta run." He said quickly before darting in the other direction. The direction his class wasn't in. So he really was just avoiding me and now, he kicked me out. What the h^ll?

"Hey Blondie you're going to miss class if you just stand around looking like an idiot." Sting said walking up to me and slung his arm over my shoulder. I twitched a little. I didn't like it when he touched me anymore. Not that I ever liked it.. but now it just feels...strange. Familiar but strange at the same time. He seemed to notice my discomfort though as he removed his arm.

"You okay Blondie?" He asked looking at me with concern. I nodded slightly. Being around him felt weird. I just couldn't explain it. But when could I ever?

"So I was wondering would you- uh maybe want..to go on a date with me sometime?" Sting asked rubbing his hands together nervously. Wait a date? As in like a real date? I don't know..it didn't feel right. I tried to picture myself on a date with him, but someone else showed up instead. Someone else I knew. Someone else I might like. No...I couldn't like him it was just my imagination or something. That didn't mean I was going on a date with Sting though. Plus I wouldn't see him for a few months..

"Sorry Sting but no." I answered calmly before walking away with _him _still in my head.

000

Natsu's POV

It was finally the last day of school. School was really annoying. I did realize that it would be harder to avoid Lucy during the day in the summer. Why am I avoiding Lucy? Well it's complicated I guess. I was actually planning on telling her that she was my mate at the dance. I..I had believed she felt the same way towards me. I guess I was wrong though.

I sighed realizing I had just went the wrong way and turned around to head to class. Lucy just gets me so confused sometimes. Well anyways I was looking for her to confess. Then I found her and Sting, kissing. For some reason Sting changed his hair but I could easily smell him, smell them both actually. I was honestly heartbroken. But I was more worried. I remembered how Gajeel had told me about mating and how I might force her to do something she didn't want to do. I couldn't do that to Lucy. I couldn't watch her go through anymore pain.

"Natsu Dragneel you're late." my teacher said as I walked into class. I shrugged her off. I was too focused in my own thoughts. It would be safer for Lucy to be with Laxus anyways. He was obviously stronger then me, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it. Heck she'd be safer with Erza or something. Or maybe she'll go move in with Sting, I mean they are dating now aren't they?

It hurt to think about it. It hurt so much whenever I saw her with him. Or just saw her in general. I would probably wither away soon enough. I didn't care anymore though. Life without Lucy was meaningless.

_She would still be with you though._

Yeah, I guess. But her heart would belong to Sting. It would always belong to Sting. I..I was just her best friend.

"Hey Erza." I said walking out of the school. The bell had rung. That meant summer vacation starts now. I didn't feel as excited as I would normally. Maybe I should stop avoiding Lucy in general. Maybe I could still be around her just not alone. "Where's Lucy?" I asked, it had been a while since I've talked to Erza to be honest since I was avoiding Lucy and they hung out a lot.

"You mean you don't know?" Erza asked looking at me. Don't know what? What happened? "Huh?" I said out loud.

"Lucy's grandfather, principal Makarov, hasn't seen Lucy or Laxus for a while so he decided to take them on vacation for the whole summer." She explained and everything slowly went into place in my mind.

"WHAT?"

**And that's the end of that. There will be a sequel as I keep saying. Also this is a Nalu story in case you didn't know. If you guys seem to care about me you may have noticed I changed my name. Yeah I found out what xxx meant...haha see yeah later.**


End file.
